Diana's High School Story
by NessaTasartir16
Summary: Wilbur and Karena Robinson's daughter Diana starts life as a high school student, and she learns what it truly means, with her father's support, to stand up for her beliefs and keep moving forward.
1. The First Day

**Hello! Welcome to another new series! The entire series is going to be in Diana's POV. For those who are reading any of my stories for the first time, Diana is Wilbur's daughter who was born in "Hope." This series is based on the "High School Story" series in the game called "Choices," so if you've played it before, you know what this is about. But, I'm adding a "Meet the Robinsons" twist to it to include some bonding between Diana and her parents, as well as other members of the Robinson family. It will _not _be a crossover, however. With that said, I hope you will enjoy this first chapter: Diana's first day of high school. DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story," I only own Karena, Diana, and Wesley.**

* * *

**August 18, 2059 – Westport, Connecticut, USA**

I slowly woke up to my annoying alarm that was playing on my phone. I got out of bed and slowly walked to my phone on the bookshelf to turn it off. I stretched my arms and my back, and then I did some hamstring stretches, touching my toes that were on the ground.

"Diana! Time to get up!"

I looked to my right to see my little 10-year-old brother Wesley run into the room.

"Wesley!" I yelled back, annoyed that anyone was seeing me in only a white tank top and red shorts. "Get out of my room!"

"Okay, but Dad told me to wake you up because it's your first day of school."

"Okay, but newsflash: I'm already awake, and it's your first day of school, too. So, scram!"

I let out an annoyed sigh as Wesley walked out of the room and down the stairs. I grabbed a t-shirt and jeans and walked to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I stared at my long, messy black hair in a bun. I made a disgusted sound as I took my hair out of the ponytail holder and brushed it. While I brushed my hair, I stared at my brown eyes and my clear skin… well, almost clear. The last three years, I had struggled with acne, and my mom had given me makeup for my 14th birthday, which helped coat the acne a lot. After I finished brushing my hair, I put on the makeup, which was simply foundation and a little bit of blush. I refused to wear eyeshadow because I liked my eyes the way they were. Once I was satisfied, I put on my blue jeans and the t-shirt my dad gave me: it was navy blue with a lightning bolt on it. It was his favorite shirt when he was my age up to when Wesley was born. The day he gave me his shirt was one of the best days of my life…

* * *

**FLASHBACK: February 2, 2055**

"I saved the best gift for last," Dad said as he gave me my last birthday present. I opened the gift to find a box.

"Daddy, it's a box," I said, not feeling very happy.

"Open the box," he replied with a raised eyebrow, and I did as he said. I gasped when I found his favorite t-shirt in the box.

"Daddy, why are you giving me your shirt?"

"Diana, you remind me of myself when I was your age," Dad explained. "Actually, you've always reminded me of me. Anyway, why not pass another part of me down to you?"

"Daddy, you should keep it. It's your shirt."

"Diana, listen." I watched as Dad walked to the couch and sat down next to me. I looked up at him with a fondness in my heart. "You are approaching the hardest years of your childhood. I wore this shirt because it gave me confidence that I was going to pass middle school and high school with flying colors. I always told myself that I would never fail, and I didn't. I want you to know that when things get tough, Diana Robinson never fails. If that doesn't work, then think of me, and keep moving forward. I love you, so much."

I couldn't help but give my dad a big hug.

"I love you too, Daddy."

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I got startled when I heard knocking on the door.

"_Diana, are you in there_?" Dad asked through the door as I caught my breath.

"Yes, Dad, I'm in here."

"_Your breakfast is going to get cold. Please hurry_."

I listened as my dad walked away, and I quickly put on my shirt and jeans. I hurriedly walked down the stairs and sat down at the table.

"Is everything alright, Diana?" Mom asked as she joined the three of us at the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered.

"I see you're wearing my shirt," Dad replied with a smirk.

"Because I want you with me on my first day of high school."

"Let me guess: you're nervous about your first day?" I shot up while chewing my omelet and quickly turned toward my mom.

"How did you know?"

"I was nervous on my first day of high school, and so was your father," Mom answered, taking a bite of her cereal, and I turned to my dad with surprise.

"_You_?" My dad chuckled.

"Yes, I was nervous on my first day of high school, too. It happens to everyone."

"I'm not!" Wesley said with a mouthful of eggs.

"Wesley, swallow before you talk, please," Mom told him.

"You're going in the fifth grade, silly," I told him as Dad gave me a stern look. "There's a big difference between fifth grade and being a freshman."

"What's a freshman?" Wesley asked after he swallowed his eggs.

"Diana's going in the ninth grade, Wes," Dad answered. "Speaking of which, Diana, why were you yelling at Wes earlier?"

"Dad, all I was wearing was a tank top and shorts and Wes just barged right in my room. It was embarrassing!"

"Wes, did you knock on the door before entering?" Dad asked my brother, and his eyes went wide open.

"Oops. No, Dad." Wes paused as he turned toward me. "What does embarrass mean?"

"Wesley." I turned toward him and let out a sigh. "You're a boy, and I'm a girl. Boys and girls are not supposed to see each other with just their underwear on."

"Kids, why are we talking about this at the table?" Mom asked, raising her eyebrow at both of us.

"I'm your brother, Diana!" Wes shouted. "And you were wearing a shirt and shorts!"

"Wesley Wilbur, do not shout at the table!" Mom sternly told him. "Now, kids—"

"It doesn't matter, Wesley!" I shouted back. "You don't just barge in like that!"

"KIDS!" We both turned toward our dad, who had an angry expression on his face. "That is enough! The kitchen table is _not _a place or time for this kind of argument. Wesley, you need to knock on the door before entering because it is polite. Diana, yelling at your brother is not the answer. You need to kindly ask your brother to leave. Do you both understand this?"

"Yes, Dad," we both answered at the same time.

"Very good."

"Let's finish our breakfast, alright?" Mom suggested. "I'd hate for you kids to be late on your first day."

"Karr, you're going to be late for your first day," Dad said. "It's 7:45 already."

"Shoot!" Mom exclaimed, getting out of her chair and running up the stairs.

"This is why we do not have arguments at the table," Dad told us quietly as he put a bite of his omelet in his mouth.

"Dad? If Mom's going to school, who's going to take me?" Wesley asked as Dad let out a sigh.

"I'll take you both. And I expect you two to not argue with each other in the car."

* * *

Dad and I approached Westport High School after we dropped Wesley off at his elementary school. I couldn't help but feel extremely down as my dad landed the car. Nikki and Samuel went to Staples High School, which is on the other side of town, and that got me extremely worried.

"Hey, princess, are you alright?"

"Mm?" I looked at my dad, who had worry in his brown eyes. "I don't know."

"We still have a few minutes before your first day begins," Dad said with a smile on his face. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I'm just… worried. Worried that I won't make it through the day."

"Worried?" Dad asked, his smile turning into a frown. "Why?"

"What if what happened in junior high carried over to high school?" I asked, and my dad cupped my chin in his right hand, putting a smile on his face.

"I promise, Diana, that will not happen. My high school years were stressful, but it doesn't mean they won't be for you. You are going to have challenges, but you'll also have the time of your life in high school!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure. Remember two things, Diana—"

"Diana Robinson never fails, and keep moving forward?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Exactly. You got this!" Dad pulled me into a hug, and I hugged him back. "I love you, princess."

"I love you too, Dad."

I got out of the car and waved good-bye to my dad before he flew off, and I started walking toward the courtyard where a statue of the school mascot, the Trojan, stood proudly.

"Hi there!" I turned to see a brunette-haired girl with a camera. "I like your style!"

"Thanks!" I replied enthusiastically. "This was my dad's shirt."

"Your dad has good taste! May I get a picture of you in front of the statue!"

"Why not?" I answered, and I carried out a pose in front of the statue. I placed my left fist on my hip and let my right arm hang while bending my left knee.

"Perfect! I hope to see you around!"

I looked around with panic in my mind, but I remembered my dad's words.

_Diana Robinson never fails. Keep moving forward._

"Are you alright?" I turned around to look at a girl who had long blonde hair and a kind smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry," I replied with a sheepish laugh. "It's my first day of high school and I have first day jitters."

"I know how that feels!" the girl replied. "I hyperventilated so much last year they made me go to the nurse's office. Do you need help getting to your homeroom?"

"That would be amazing!" I answered. "I'm Diana."

"Emma! Where is your homeroom at?"

"One twenty-three B, wherever that is."

"That's my homeroom, too! Let's go together!"

I walked next to Emma as we walked into the high school, and all of a sudden, life seemed to get better, for I was no longer alone. I followed her into a classroom, and there were four unoccupied chairs.

"Let's grab the ones in the back—" Emma started to say before I felt someone bumping into me. I turned to look at a boy who had brown hair and wore a green jacket.

"Excuse me, but that's my seat."

"Oh? Does it have your name on it?" I asked, and the boy pointed to the table, which had _Michael_ etched into it. "Touché. Well, Emma, I guess we get the two in front."

"I can't sit there!" Emma exclaimed, pointing to a boy who had black hair and was chatting with a couple other boys.

"Ooh, you got a crush on him?" I asked, grinning at her.

"Is it obvious?" Emma replied, and I nodded my head. "But Caleb is out of my league. He's one of the stars of the football team. Please, Diana, sit between us."

I complied, and the boy turned around and smiled at me.

"Hi! You must be new. I'm Caleb."

"I'm Diana."

"You're kidding! That's my grandma's name!"

"I guess we're destined to be friends!" I replied enthusiastically.

"You can tell, huh?"

"Let's just say I have a sixth sense… an instinct."

"So tell me, Diana, do you think I'll be with my girlfriend forever?" _Well, so much for that._

"Are you going on about her again?" We both turned around to see a redheaded boy. "She's all you talk about!"

"Brian, my friend, when you find someone like Zoe, you'll know what love is about," Caleb replied with a kind smile.

"That sounds like my parents, and they're boring," Brian retorted back before I made a noise, and he turned to look at me. "Trying to say something to me?"

"Nope. Staying out of it," I answered.

"Good. I like people who know how to stay quiet," Brian replied with a smile. "You're invited to my party tonight." _Wait, what? _"Leave your little sidekick at home though."

"Hey!"

"No, it's okay," Emma replied, and she looked like she was on the brink of tears. "Excuse me."

Emma got up to walk out of the classroom when our teacher walked in the room.

"Emma, in case you haven't noticed, class is about to start."

"I'm sorry, but I need to go to the bathroom."

I continued to look out the door when my teacher put a hall pass on my desk.

"I think someone should go after her," she said with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure?"

"It's the first day of school. It's never good for it to start like this. Just be quick about it, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am."

I grabbed the hall pass and went to the girls' bathroom where I found Emma crying.

"Hey."

"Diana!" Emma exclaimed, looking up. "What are you doing in here?"

"Hopefully cheering up my only friend in the school so far?"

"Thanks," Emma said, wiping her tears away. "You didn't have to do that though."

"You know, Emma, for a few minutes, I thought I was going to be the one in tears."

"Really? Why?"

"Middle school was tough for me. I was called the cheerleader with the acne. I was afraid high school would be the same."

"You don't look like you have acne," Emma said, complimenting me.

"Thanks! But I'm wearing makeup."

"Still, you're beautiful."

"And so are you! So what if you didn't get invited to Brian's party? You have me now. We will make high school work for both of us."

"I'm one of those girls who likes to doodle and write Caleb's name in my notebook," Emma explained while playing with her hair. "I don't belong to a party like that."

"Emma, you're letting your doubts take over. Sometimes you have to let them go and keep moving forward."

"You like Cornelius Robinson?" Emma asked and I laughed.

"I more than like Cornelius Robinson," I replied. "He's my grandpa!"

"What? I'm talking to Cornelius' granddaughter?" Emma asked, immediately putting a smile back on her face. "No way! Your grandpa is a genius!"

"Yes he is. Are you feeling any better, and not just because I told you I'm related to Cornelius Robinson?"

"Yes, I am. But why did you follow me here? You could have stayed in the classroom."

"You helped me when I needed a friend," I answered with a smile. "I wanted to return the favor."

"Diana, you are so sweet! Let's go back."

"I agree."

We walked back to the classroom where our teacher greeted us.


	2. The Pool Party

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story," I only own Diana, Karena, and Wesley.**

* * *

I could not decide whether to wear the blue bikini or the pink one to Brian's party. I heard the door open, and I watched as Mom and Wesley walked in the room.

"Hey Diana," Mom said, and then she grinned. "Oh, I know that look."

"What look?" I asked, blushing.

"That's your debate look," Mom answered. "Are you deciding what activities you're doing throughout your high school career?"

"That's a nice try, but I already got that figured out," I answered. "I'm trying out for cheerleading on Friday."

"Good for you!" Mom exclaimed. "So, what are you deciding?"

"I'm heading to a party tonight and I'm deciding which bikini to wear."

"You're going swimming?" Wesley asked. "I wanna go too!"

"Wesley, you're not going to the party, it's for the older kids. And neither are you, Diana."

"Wait, what?" I looked up in shock. "Why not?"

"A party on a school night? I don't think that's a good idea."

"Mom, would it help if I told you I'm going with someone?"

"I'm sorry, Diana, but the answer is still no."

"Mom, the party will be over before curfew."

"Diana Evelyn, I said no," Mom said sternly.

"Mom, I promised my friend I would go with her. And I hate breaking promises. I'm not asking you to prove I'm rebellious, because I'm not. I'm asking you so that I can get to know more people. Isn't that what a party is, after all?"

Mom contemplated deep in thought, scratching her head covered in brown wavy hair, and then she let out a sigh.

"I'll talk to your father. But I can't make any promises."

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed.

"In case you do go, I think the blue one suits you," Mom replied with a wink.

"Nah, wear the pink one," Wesley chimed in. "It brings out your brown eyes and black hair."

"Come on, Wesley, let's leave Diana alone and cook dinner."

I smiled as my mom and brother left the room, and I continued to look at the two bikini suits. _Wes is right. Pink does go well with my eyes and my hair. Pink it is._

* * *

I heard a knock on my door as I finished putting on my clothes over my bikini.

"Who is it?"

"_It's Dad."_

"Come in."

I watched as Dad opened the door, walked in my room, and closed the door.

"So, your mom tells me you're going to a party," Dad said, sitting down on the bed.

"I hope so. Mom was against the idea because it's a school night. She said she was going to talk to you about it."

"And we did." I watched my dad's expression turn stern.

"I take it I'm not going?"

"Actually, yes, you can go."

"Wait, really?" I asked in surprise.

"One of your friends is here, and that's why I came up to talk to you. Your mom told me everything the two of you said, and you both brought up some good points. Diana, I know for a fact that I would not be a good father had I sheltered you from living your life. You need to explore so that you can gain experience. That is why I am letting you go to that party."

"Thank you so much—"

"But hold on," Dad interrupted, holding up his right hand as if to tell me 'stop.' "I have some rules. There might be alcohol present. If word goes around that you drank some at the party, you will be grounded. If you are tempted, ask me to bring you a hat, and I will come pick you up."

"Bring me a hat?" I asked, confused.

"What do you want me to do? Bring you a sweater to wear in the pool?" Dad asked sarcastically before continuing. "Second big rule: Be. Home. Before. Curfew. I will be happy to have the police escort you home if you are still out afterwards."

"Dad, you are the police," I replied flatly.

"I'm a special agent, not the local police. Anyway, other than those two rules, just… be nice, don't get into fights, and always let someone know where you're going."

"Yes, Dad."

"One more thing: have fun." Dad paused as he got up, and we embraced. "I love you, princess."

"I love you too, Dad." I felt my dad kissing the top of my head before we pulled away. I started to head down the stairs and out the door.

"Be safe!" I heard both my parents yell as I got in the car with Emma.

* * *

"Diana! You made it!" Brian exclaimed with a smile, and then his eyes fixated on Emma. "I know _you _weren't invited."

I struggled to make eye contact until I laid eyes on another blonde girl, whose name was Mia, who started to approach us.

"Brian, aren't you going to let them in?" she asked.

"It's nothing personal," Brian answered. "There's a 'Hotties Only' rule around here—"

"Oh, well, if you aren't going to let another one of us in," another girl with brown hair, Sydney, said, approaching us. "Then we'll just leave. I don't feel as hot anymore."

"Oh no! That won't be necessary! I was merely joking!" Brian paused as he stared at us. "Please, come in."

Emma and I followed Brian inside his big house after I gave him a glare, and we turned towards the girls.

"Thank you so much!" Emma exclaimed.

"We don't leave one another behind," Mia replied.

"If you're ever in a jam, you know where to find us!" Sydney said as she and Nellie walked away.

"So, where should we go first?" Emma said as another girl, Maria, approached us.

"I need to get your opinion. What is your first impression of this party?"

"Umm…"

"That is an excellent question," I replied, remembering my dad saying that numerous times. "I'm not a fan of the host, so I have to say the same for the party."

"Do not worry!" Maria replied. "At the homecoming dance, all students will feel welcome! I'm Maria, by the way."

"I'm Emma, and this is Diana, a freshman."

"How was your first day, Diana?"

"I enjoyed it, thank you!"

"Super! Well, I have to get more polls, but let me know if you have questions about homecoming!"

"Why don't we dance?" I suggested to Emma, pointing to the dance floor, where I watched another student struggling to find a groove.

"I'm going to hang out with other people, but feel free to get to know everyone!" Emma said, and I waved to her as I went to the dance floor.

"Hey there!" a boy with black hair yelled out, and he walked over to me. "I'm Ezra. Is this your first party?"

"I'm Diana, and yes, it is!" I yelled back.

"Maybe you can teach my friend Aiden some moves!"

"Well, I'll see what I can do!" I exclaimed as I walked over to Aiden, who also has black hair. "Try this move!" I tapped my foot to the beat while bringing my arms over my head at the same time. "It's like dancing to the beat on a drum! Afterwards, you can add a little style to it. Like this!"

I moved my hips from one side to the other while still tapping my foot to the beat, and I watched as Aiden started to do the same thing.

"That's it!"

"My man Aiden can finally dance!" Ezra exclaimed as I left the dance floor and went to the food table where the cheerleaders were gathered.

"Diana, hello!" Sydney exclaimed. "We're so excited to have you tryout!"

"Thanks! I'm excited too."

"This food is delicious," a girl with brown hair, Payton, said.

"Nothing beats the company I order my catering from," Mia replied as I grabbed a small bowl of nacho cheese and pretzel balls.

"Watch this guys!" We turned to watch Sydney twirl after she tossed a pretzel bite in the air, and she caught it in her mouth.

"Let me try!" I exclaimed as I grabbed a pretzel bite from my plate. "Outside of school, I'm a ballet dancer and I know mixed martial arts, so this should be a piece of cake." I performed the pirouette and easily got the pretzel bite to fall into my mouth.

"Go Diana!" Payton exclaimed.

"Now watch the master at work," Mia said as she attempted to twirl twice, but the food landed on her head and onto the floor.

"It's alright, Mia, you'll get it next time," Sydney encouraged her.

"Who asked you, Little Miss Perfect?" Mia asked, clearly angry as she walked away, and Sydney followed her.

"Mia must still be recovering from her breakup," Payton explained as we separated. I went outside and saw Caleb talking to another girl, whose brown hair was in a bun.

"This party is not fun. Now let's go to Kara's party."

"I'm having fun here," Caleb replied.

"Whatever. Come find me whenever you're done here."

I watched as Zoe left, and I shook my head as I approached Caleb.

"Hey Diana, what's going on?"

"Caleb, you can do so much better than her," I told him.

"Maybe I don't want to _do _better," Caleb said with irritation.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should walk away and let you calm down—"

"No, wait. Come here." I stopped, turned back around, and walked towards him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you away. I know Zoe can be rough sometimes, but she has a good heart."

"That didn't sound like a good heart to me," I replied. "But it's your choice." I paused as I turned to walk away from him. "Would you like some company?"

"That sounds nice. Thanks. So, what's your last name?"

"Robinson."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Emma was talking about how she made friends with Cornelius Robinson's granddaughter. I didn't know he had kids."

"His only child, Wilbur, is my dad," I explained. "He actually gave me this shirt because it was his favorite. If you took one good look at him, then you would know easily. I look just like him… that is, without the cowlick. You know, I've tried the cowlick before, but I never really liked it on me."

"You've got the bangs," Caleb replied. "Maybe you can pull it off."

"Oh, I can. I just don't like it. I would just come off looking like a nerdy girl."

"You do not look nerdy. You're cute." I blushed. "What am I saying? I have a girlfriend—"

"Who does not seem to care about what you think," I interrupted.

"I can't just break things off with her, Diana. I love her. We've been together for one year… on Thursday."

"Well, good for you," I replied, still feeling that instinct that something wasn't right. "I think you need a distraction, to have some fun. What do you say we play some Twister?"

"You know Twister?" Caleb asked in surprise.

"My mom likes to play the old-fashioned games, and it looks like there's a Twister game set up. What do you say?"

"Let's do it!"

We walked over to the game where the computer was already set up to start the game.

_Right foot, red. Right hand, yellow. _

"Oops, sorry!" Caleb exclaimed as our hands almost touched. "Go ahead, ladies first."

_Right foot, blue. Left foot, green._

"Oh good Lord!" I exclaimed as I tried to stretch my legs out while keeping my hand on the green. "Whew! Made it!"

"I'm not gonna make it!" Caleb exclaimed as he fell on his back, tripping over me in the process, and I landed on top of him.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, quickly getting up. I held out my hand for Caleb to take, and he took it.

"What do you say we go in the pool?" Caleb suggested, and I agreed, taking off my shirt and my pants to reveal my bikini. "Pink's a great color on you."

"Blue isn't bad for you, Caleb," I replied as we walked down the stairs into the pool.

"Oh, perfect!" We heard Payton come outside with a camera around her neck. "I have photo duty tonight and we need a photo of someone in the pool!"

"Shoot away!" I replied. Just as the picture was snapped, Caleb and I felt a wave of water come over us. "Well, shucks! I was hoping my hair would stay dry!"

"We are at a pool party, remember?" Caleb asked before I realized we were just inches away from each other.

"Touché. Well, we're already wet so… tag!" I splashed some water at Caleb, and we cracked up laughing.

"Two can play at this game!" Caleb replied back as we continued our water fight.

"Diana Robinson never fails!" I exclaimed, still laughing and having fun. After a few minutes, we relaxed against the wall and caught our breaths. "Well, I'm going to go dry off. Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"It's upstairs and straight ahead."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Guys!"

I screamed as I ran outside to greet the group.

"Diana, is everything alright?" Maria asked with shock.

"I can't find Caleb anywhere!"

"I saw him leave the yard and down that way," Maria replied.

"Then let's go!" I started walking out of the yard when I realized that no one was following me. "I can't be the only one who cares."

"I'd do anything for Caleb," Emma spoke up. "I'll go with you."

"Me too," Maria said along with a few others, saying that the party was boring, and we got into our respective cars and looked around. We met up at a diner to figure out another plan.

"What would Caleb do in a funk?" I asked.

"I hate to break it to you, Diana," Michael spoke up. "But none of us really hang out with Michael."

"What's going on?" We all turned to see a boy with brown hair with the girl who photographed me this morning.

"Oh, hey guys!" the girl said. "What brings you here?"

"We're looking for Caleb," I started to explain.

"He found out that Zoe was cheating on him," Emma chimed in.

"I knew it would happen eventually," the boy said, and I turned to him in shock.

"You knew?! How?"

"It's Wes. He makes it his business to know everything," the girl explained. "I'm Autumn, by the way."

"Well, since you know everything, who am I?" I asked with a grin.

"Diana Robinson, daughter of Wilbur Robinson and granddaughter of Cornelius Robinson," Wes answered. "And already in the thick of the drama, I see." _Balls. He does know everything…_

"We're looking for Caleb," I explained with concern in my voice. "Would you know where he is?"

"Sorry, it's just been the two of us all night," Autumn sadly answered.

"Try the arcade," Wes suggested. "That's where Caleb likes to cool down."

"Arcades still exist?" I asked, remembering the time my dad took me to the 1980s in my grandpa's time machine to play in an arcade. "I have never seen an arcade before in my life."

"We have one here in Westport!" Emma said with enthusiasm. "Let's go!"

* * *

We eventually made it to the arcade and walked to a group of two boys and two girls.

"Hi there, we're looking for—"

"Can't talk," the girl, who had pink hair said while dancing. "Must. Beat. My high score."

"If you want to talk to Sakura, you have to get in the game," the boy with dark brown hair explained.

"Not me," Aiden said, stepping back. "You've seen my dance moves."

I watched as everyone else stepped back in awkwardness.

"Fine, I'm going in," I said, putting on a firm face. "But you guys owe me. Give me the money."

The other boy, who also had black hair, swiped the card, and I joined the game.

"Ready to fail?" Sakura asked.

"Bring it on!" I replied, and I followed the dance steps perfectly, beating her in the game and claiming the top score. "Yes!"

"I've been bested!" Sakura asked. "Beginner's luck. What do you need?"

"We're looking for Caleb. Do you know where he went?"

"He mentioned something about going to the beach," the other boy, Nishan, answered. "He said he needed to clear his head."

"I wish I could give Caleb a hug right now," Emma said as we left the arcade and drove to the beach.

"There he is!" I exclaimed, pointing to the only figure on the beach. As we approached him, I watched Caleb look over the waves with sadness in his eyes.

"Let's go talk to him," Aiden suggested, but Maria held her hand out.

"We shouldn't crowd him at once. One of us should go. But who would he trust the most?"

"I guess I can go," Julian, Caleb's teammate said. "We're on the football team and he confides in me a lot. But I'm not very good with talking about feelings."

"Then I'll go," I suggested, and I left to sit next to Caleb.

"You are a mysterious man, Caleb." I watched Caleb turn his head toward me with an expression of surprise. "We've been driving all over town trying to find you, and I even broke a new record in an arcade."

"You went through all of that for me?" Caleb asked in awe. "I'm sorry for leaving like that, but I needed to blow off some steam."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the moon in the sky and the waves shifting back and forth. I took a good look at Caleb, and before I knew it, I was taking out my phone to take a picture of him.

"I don't understand. Why would Zoe cheat on me?"

"I don't know, Caleb. I really don't know. It's possible that you and Zoe were not meant to be together, and tonight showed that. Breakups happen, but we're only in high school. Give yourself some time to heal, but then you gotta keep moving forward. You deserve so much better than Zoe. Trust me. The next one will be better. You just have to give it time."

"I had pictured my life with Zoe in it, Diana," Caleb explained. "We'd graduate high school and go to college together, and eventually, we'd have a family. One year went down the drain."

"Whoa, now wait a minute. Our lives are made in these small hours, which are made of little wonders that we must cherish, no matter the outcome. I've spent my small hours getting to know myself and my family and friends. Who's Caleb Mitchell when he's single and has a whole lifetime ahead of him?"

"I really don't know, Diana."

"Well, just from what I have seen in one day, Caleb is smart, kind, loyal, he is an athlete, and he puts his friends first. Let's see what other qualities Caleb has!"

"You know something, Diana? You're right." I watched a smile finally form on his face. "It's time to find out who I am."

"How are you doing now?" I asked.

"I'm not one hundred percent, but I'm better," Caleb replied as I pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you, Diana. I needed this."

"You've got a friend in me, Caleb," I told him with a smile. "Keep moving forward, but if you need to talk, just come find me, and I'll listen."


	3. The First Football Game

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story," I only own Diana.**

* * *

**September 2059**

I was sitting in the gym after school with the homecoming planning committee figuring out how to plan the best homecoming dance for our school. And, it's been tough the past month. After discovering that Caleb's ex-girlfriend was cheating on him, he and Brian have been fighting and I was caught in the middle. I reflected on the talk my dad and I had after coming home from my first day of homecoming planning…

* * *

**FLASHBACK: August 19, 2059**

"Dad, home isn't this way," I said as my dad took a wrong turn.

"There's a reason why I'm doing this," Dad explained. "We need to talk."

"About last night?"

"No. I got a call from the principal this morning, and she told me you punched someone. Is this true?"

"That is an excellent question," I replied, and my dad gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Nice try, Diana Evelyn. I've used that line when I was your age, and it was always because I did not want to tell the truth. Did you punch your classmate or not?"

"Yes, Dad, I did. My friend had just broken up with somebody, and the person his ex-girlfriend was cheating on was taunting him. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing."

"Diana, there will be times where all you can do is nothing because it's not your fight. That was one of those times. You should not have punched that classmate; that will only escalate the fighting."

"Dad, I saw these events at the party last night. I watched what happened, and I drove all over town just to find him."

"Wait a minute," Dad said, lowering the car on the street, putting on the park gear, and turning towards me, giving me a stern expression. "What do you mean 'drove all over town?' You left the party without telling me or your mom?"

"It was in the spur of the moment, Dad! Caleb may have gotten killed last night! It was not the time for him to be alone."

"Diana, you need to fight your own battles, and you need to let Caleb battle his. You cannot do it for him, as much as I admire you for it."

"Dad, you did that when you were in high school."

"Diana Evelyn Robinson, whatever you are doing to try to win this argument, stop. Right now. I was involved in the battles I fought in high school. That was different. Diana, I like that you're making friends so quickly. I really do. But you need to let them fight their battles. If they ask for your help, then you can listen. Now, back to business. Your principal told me that your punishment was serving the homecoming committee, which I think is appropriate for something like this."

"Are you going to punish me, too?" I asked.

"You're headstrong and stubborn, but I'm guessing that you did all of these things to stand up for your friends, which is admirable, like I said. So, no, I will not punish you. But, please take this talk under consideration, alright?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you—"

"Now hold on. If I hear of you punching someone because of something that does not involve you again, you will be grounded. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

So I have stayed for an hour right after school everyday for homecoming committee, and I had cheerleading practice the hour afterwards. Now tonight was the first football game, and we were playing against the Fairfield Falcons. Honestly, I was feeling nervous about my very first football game. I had never tried cheerleading until I tried for the squad in junior high, and we only cheered at the basketball games and any other pep rallies the school had. I was distracted in my thoughts against the wall when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around… and saw my parents! Between my mom's long brown wavy hair and my dad's black cowlick, my parents were easy to recognize.

"Mom! Dad!" I exclaimed with happiness. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to support you!" Mom answered with a big smile. "Your first football game."

"We couldn't be prouder of you," Dad chimed in with a grin.

"Where's Wesley?" I asked.

"Russell and Amy are watching him tonight," Mom answered. "He didn't feel like going."

"We don't want to keep you from doing what you need to do," Dad said. "Cheer those Trojans on!"

"Yes, sir!" I replied, struggling to hug my parents. I went back on to the track to join the rest of the squad as the game began. I was very happy that my job was to get the crowd excited and not to watch the game because I had absolutely no knowledge of football.

"Go, Trojans, go! Fight, Trojans, fight!" We yelled while waved our pompoms. When we finished a cheer, we put on our power poses and turned back to the game. I paid special attention to Brian and Caleb as tensions between them were still high after a month.

"Run, Caleb, RUN!" I heard Payton yell as Caleb started to run after catching the ball, but he tripped, and the ball was recovered by the opposition as they scored.

"Uh-oh. Touchdown for Fairfield," I said with a grim look, which turned into a grin. "But it doesn't mean we can't turn this game around!" But, my attention went back to Brian and Caleb as I watched them fight… again. _I spoke too soon._

"What was that?" Brian yelled. "We totally could've scored!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"Don't let it happen again," Brian angrily interrupted, throwing down his helmet and storming off.

"Come on, squad. Do something!" Mia shouted to us.

"What should we cheer?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. Make something up!"

"I got this," I chimed in. "I had to come up with my solos in my ballet recitals. I can come up with a cheer here." I paused, and then I shouted out with a smile on my face. "Pump the gas. One, two—"

"That's all right! That's okay! You're gonna pump our gas someday!"

"Brian, that's not the play!" Caleb shouted with shock as Brian tried to run to the endzone with the ball in possession, but gets tackled, and Fairfield scored again.

"Why didn't he pass to Caleb?" I asked, putting a hand on my forehead and shaking my head in disbelief. Before I knew it, it was halftime with us losing to the Falcons 42-7. The squad and I took our seats against the wall to watch the marching band, but I could not believe what I saw: half of the band was in one formation, and the other half in another formation, and they were playing two different songs!

"Is the teacher involved in this at all?" I asked. "What is going on?"

"The activities are all student-run," Payton explained with shock on her face. "Is this actually happening?"

"Rumor has it, Ezra and Aiden couldn't agree on a song to play," Sydney explained. "So the principal told them their own song on their half of the field."

"And they just went along with this?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I remember my dad telling me that being in band was actually a class. I'm not sure I want to know what he's thinking. And my mom too… my mom's a music teacher at the elementary school."

"Um, guys?" We turned toward Emma, who pointed her finger to the field where the two leaders have collided with each other! And then they started to argue with each other, and I heard a lot of booing from the crowd. I turned around to see both my parents shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Can we go home yet?" Emma asked, burying her head in her hands. "This is a disaster!"

"Emma, it's not over till it's over," I answered with optimism. "We've still got a whole half of the game to go. Things can turn around!"

"I don't know how you can be so optimistic after that fiasco."

"For one thing, you're talking to a Robinson," I explained with a grin. "Second, people are probably just upset because we're losing and not having a good game. They'll cheer up soon enough." I pulled Felicia in for a hug, and then we got up to cheer as the second half began. The rest of the game did not get any better, and I felt the team's low energy from the track.

"Everyone here needs a boost of energy," Mia said, getting us motivated. "Time to bust out the Trojan Pike."

"Mia, are you sure you're ready to do this?" Payton asked with doubt in her voice. "It's not the easiest stunt."

"Of course I'm sure! Come on, if there was ever a time where we needed cheerleaders, it's now."

"No worries," Sydney replied. "I trust you."

"Just do the right moves and we should have no problem winning over the crowd."

"Come on, everybody!" Payton started the cheer.

"Get out of your seat!" we yelled as we jumped up to touch our toes. "The Trojans are here to say we can't be beat!" We kicked our legs up in the air. "Oh, no, we can't be beat!"

We finished off the cheer with me performing a series of cartwheels and a roundoff, and the crowd started to perk up.

"Down by the River, girls," Mia said, and we started the chant, preparing to lift her and Sydney in the air.

"Down by the river in the old cemetery! That's where your team is gonna get buried! V-I-C-T-O-R-Y! Victory! Victory! That is our call!"

"Whoa!" I turned to glance at Mia as she jumped too early, and the cheerleaders were not able to lift her high enough. I watched in horror as Mia fell on her leg. "OW!"

We all crowded around her, trying to support her and take a look at her leg.

"Mia! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Sydney cried, tearing up. "This is all my fault!"

"Stop looking at me like that! I'm—"

"Everybody stay back!" I yelled, trying to give Mia some space. "Someone needs to call an ambulance."

"I already did," Maria said, approaching us.

"No, really, I'm fine," Mia tried to appeal.

"Maybe so," I replied. "But it's better safe than sorry."

"Until then, let's get some ice on that," Maria added, and before we knew it, the paramedics arrived to take Mia to the hospital.

"Come on, team," I heard the football coach say. "We've still got a game to finish."

Our attention went back to the game as me and the squad went back to our positions.

"I can't believe this game," I told Emma, who was positioned next to me.

"Worst day ever," she replied as the buzzer rang out across the stadium. The final score was 62-7. My attention then went to Brian, who was yelling at everybody.

"What is with you people? Fumbling, playing dumb music, getting your legs broken? You ruined my game!"

"_Your _game?" I yelled back, walking towards Caleb. "Don't you care that someone got hurt?"

"Oh, please. Mia had it coming with the way she's always trying to upstage the football team!"

"She was just—"

"Shut up! I don't have to listen to this. I'm out of here."

I growled as Brian walked away, and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Payton and Sydney.

"I just got a call from Mia," Payton said with sadness in her voice.

"She's going to be stuck at the hospital all night," Sydney added. "It's all my fault!"

"It's nobody's fault. We all knew it was a dangerous stunt."

"I take it Mia was upset?" I asked with concern.

"I… don't know," Sydney answered, playing with her hair. "I've never been good at reading people like Mia. There's so much I wish I could say to her, but I don't know how."

"So, what will we do?" I asked.

"Diana!" I turned to see my parents waving at me. "Let's go!"

"Well, Sydney and I are going to visit her in the hospital tomorrow," Payton explained. "And we were hoping you would come along, especially so you could help Sydney talk to Mia, if you get my drift."

"I wish I could, Payton, but I need to catch up on sleep," I explained.

"Don't worry, I get it."

"Tell Mia I hope she gets better soon, though." I started to walk away to greet my parents on the field so that we could go home.

* * *

It was now Saturday, and all I wanted to do was sleep in. I felt myself being woken up, and I turned to see my dad sitting on a chair next to me.

"Morning, Dad. What time is it?"

"It's almost 10:00," he answered with concern in his voice. "You never sleep in this late. Is this about last night?"

"I don't know what experiencing a football a game is like for the first time, but that was not what I was looking for."

"Your mom and I were talking about that last night before we went to bed. I remember my golden days when I was in high school."

"Everything was much more organized?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Dad answered with a chuckle. "I was in the marching band, and I played the trumpet."

"You played the trumpet?" I asked. "Maybe you need to visit the school and get the band in check."

"Unfortunately, Diana, that is not my place, but that's a good thought. I do like that the activities are student-run. It gives the students more freedom on how to perform. The events of last night were probably not what you had in mind?"

"Not even close," I answered, and then I saw my dad's face light up.

"I've got an idea! Come with me."

"Where we going?"

"Downstairs to the living room. We need to talk to your mom."

I followed Dad down the stairs, and he motioned Mom to follow us in the living room.

"Were you talking about last night?" Mom asked as she sat across from us.

"Karr, you and Diana switch places," Dad said. "This is a talk between… actually, no. I'll move."

"Yes, we were talking about last night," I answered as Dad took a seat in another chair, now forming a triangle in the living room.

"I was telling Diana that I liked how the activities are student-run, but they need more supervision," Dad explained. "They need a teacher to watch over them in case something happens, like that cheerleader's broken leg or the band not getting their act together. Diana, do you know if your high school is looking for another music teacher?"

"Wilbur, you don't teach music!" Mom exclaimed. "You have a degree in history education!"

"Oh, I'm not asking for me," Dad replied with a smirk, and I realized who he was talking about.

"Wilbur! I already teach at the elementary school! I already have enough on my hands with Wesley."

"Karena, you taught at both the elementary and high school levels back when we lived in Todayland," Dad explained. "Why not do it again?"

"Are you sure about this?" Mom asked with uncertainty.

"Mom, you'd be an amazing teacher at Westport High!" I exclaimed, agreeing with my dad. "And hey, I'll stop by to check on you once a day."

"I appreciate that, Diana, but you have your own life as a student. I don't want the fact that we are mother and daughter to interfere with that."

"Mom, being my own person will always come first. And if I want to check in on you, and you already know I want to, I'll check in on you so that you're not overwhelmed. And don't worry about Wesley. I'll step up as a big sister and take him home. Besides, I'll be driving soon!"

"Oh don't say that yet!" Dad exclaimed, and Mom and I couldn't help but giggle. "But Diana's got a point. Besides, Wesley is going to be in junior high next year, and he'll probably be joining band or a sport of some sort to keep busy. You won't even have to worry about him after school so you can do your own thing. If you need help, just call me. I don't mind leaving work a little early to take care of my family."

"Dad, you're a special agent for TIME. That's a pretty big deal."

"How did I deserve such a supportive family?" Mom asked with a smile on her face.

"Because we Robinsons don't desert each other," Dad answered, walking to the couch Mom was sitting on and kissing her on the lips. "Just go for it. You've got almost a whole year to transition."

"Diana, come here. I want to give you both a hug." I walked over to Mom and Dad, and we got in a group hug. The weekend just got a little bit better.

* * *

"Morning, Caleb," I said, walking into the classroom and taking a seat next to him. I immediately noticed that he had his head down before he looked up at me with weary in his blue eyes.

"Morning."

"Still bummed about Friday night?"

"Yeah, me and my brother both. Bad start to the weekend."

"Looks like you're not the only ones," I said, pointing a finger to the people behind me, who were all either sleeping or zoning off. "Even for a Monday morning, this place is dead."

"Diana, could you quiet down?" Emma wearily asked. "I'm really tired."

"Sorry, Emma," I replied to her, and I turned back to Caleb. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah. Well, I guess it's nice that we're all miserable together, right?"

"Yo, guys!" We all got started when we heard Brian's excited voice ring through the classroom. "What's up?" We all groaned in response. "Aw, come on, people. I know you're gonna miss me, but I promise I'll still visit." _Wait, what?_

"Miss you? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, dude, it's my last day at Westport High. I'm transferring to Staples!"

"You're what?!" Caleb asked out loud.

"I'm gonna be their quarterback!" Brian announced, and I immediately got angry.

"But, what about our team?" Caleb asked, still in shock.

"Not my team anymore. Good luck, losers. You're gonna need it."


	4. The Pep Rally

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story," I only own Diana.**

* * *

Things were not easy since Brian left to attend school on the other side of town, and our school spirit was at an all-time low. There was no energy when I stopped by to pick up Caleb from football practice to head to the homecoming committee meeting, and when we went past the band room, the room was empty. We walked into the gym with only one person smiling: Maria Flores.

"Hi everyone! Welcome to the meeting! On today's agenda, we have dance music, followed by solidifying plans for Friday's pep rally. Any questions?"

I looked around to see Koh, a girl dressed rebelliously with short black hair, raising her hand.

"Why is the homecoming committee in charge of the pep rally? I thought we were supposed to be working on the dance?"

"The pep rally _is _part of the dance, Koh," Maria explained with a little too much enthusiasm. "It's where we first announce the nominees for homecoming king and queen! Besides, the pep rally has historically boosted ticket sales by up to 600 percent, so it's important we get it right. AUTUMN!" We all turned to look at Autumn, who was doodling on her hand. "Pay attention!"

"Sorry, Maria. I guess with everything going on, it doesn't feel like the right time to worry about homecoming."

"Autumn, you can't let one setback get you down," I tried to reassure her. "Yes, it's been a rough few days, but that doesn't mean the rest of the school year won't be amazing."

"Exactly! And if we won't boost our classmates' spirits, who will?" Maria asked. "Now, any suggestions for dance music?"

No one speaks up until Wes clears his throat.

"You should know better, Maria."

"What do you mean?"

"Even if we did manage to throw a half-decent pep rally, it's not going to bring back our star quarterback," Wes explained with sadness in his eyes.

"This just doesn't seem like the right time," Payton spoke up.

"Not you too!" Maria exclaimed, turning her head towards Payton. "You love pep rallies and homecoming. What happened?"

"Can we go home, Maria? Between Mia's injury and Brian's leaving… I just can't deal with you right now." _Uh-oh._

"Deal with me?" I watched Maria close her eyes and putting her left hand on her forehead.

"I'm sorry!" Payton cried, putting her right hand over her mouth. "That's not what I meant."

"FINE! Go home, everyone!" Maria shouted out in frustration. "I'll just… I'll plan this whole thing myself!"

I watched as Maria ran out of the gym, slamming the door in the process, and we all looked at each other, clueless on what to do.

"Nice! I knew that chick was bound to snap eventually," Morgan, a girl with blue hair, said with a grin. "I'm out of here. Adios!"

"Well, I guess she's not coming back," Caleb said, speaking up after a few minutes of silence. "Come on, everyone. Let's go."

I walked out of the gym and to my locker when I heard a sound coming out of the computer lab. I walked into the computer lab where I found Maria in tears. I approached her and put my right hand on her right shoulder, and she got up and turned to look at me.

"Of course you're the only one that looked for me," Maria said, wiping her tears away on her sleeve.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a bad day for everyone."

"I… Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"But, I'm sure people will come around when they see how amazing the homecoming dance is!" I replied with optimism in my voice.

"Yeah, about that..." I watched Maria pull up a spreadsheet, where she was the only person signed up to go to the dance. "The email about ticket sales went out yesterday afternoon."

"I'm sure people are just procrastinating," I tried to explain.

"Every single person at this school? No way." Maria got up and started to pace around the room. "You know, sometimes I really wish I could be a normal teenager."

"What do you mean?" I asked in shock.

"I don't know. Things would just be easier if I didn't have to care so much about everything."

"Maria, you are who you are, and there is nothing wrong with that."

"I know, and I'm usually okay with that. It's just…"

"We all have our bad days. It happens! But hey, I promise that at least one other person will be at the dance."

"Who?"

"You're talking to her," I answered with a wink as I logged onto a computer, filled out an order form, and hit **send**. I watched a smile form on Maria's face.

"Well, Diana, as a special prize for being our second ticket buyer, I'm going to let you pick out the kind of music we'll have at the dance!"

"You're leaving it up to me?"

"Why not? You do make up fifty percent of the students attending." _Touche. _"Besides, I need to have a decision by five today."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, the most common way to get music is through a DJ," Maria explained. "I am also open to hiring a live band to play, or we could to outside of ordinary and use a karaoke machine."

"You know, a karaoke machine is not a bad idea?" I asked with a smile. "It is a _high school _dance after all. Why not have everyone dance to their own rhythm?"

"Are you sure?" Maria asked with shock in her voice. "What if people think it's silly?"

"They won't think it's silly. They'll think it's fun! I promise! My family _loves _to think outside the box!"

"Alright, consider it done. And Diana?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for talking me down. We should hang out sometime."

"I'm down for that! Just let me know whenever you've got some spare time." I watched as Maria put a finger on her chin and looked up at the ceiling.

"The committee meeting was supposed to last for a few more hours, so I don't really have any plans."

"What did you have in mind?" I asked with a smile.

"How about the beach? I know we went to find Caleb that one time, but you never did get to see it properly."

"That sounds relaxing."

"Exactly. I think we could both use that right about now."

"Well, I'd love to go to the beach. Just let me text my parents."

"Great! We can take my car."

I sat in Maria's flying car while I texted my parents.

_**WonderWoman45: **__Just letting you both know I'm heading to the beach with Maria. She looked like she had a bad day._

_**RobinsonW23: **__Alright. Thanks for letting us know! Don't be out too late._

_**WonderWoman45: **__We won't._

_**RobinsonW23: **__Though hold on, I thought you had homecoming committee?_

_**WonderWoman45: **__We did, but we cancelled it because no one had any spirit._

_**RobinsonW23: **__Still down about the weekend?_

_**WonderWoman45: **__Yeah… I'm trying to keep my head up and keep moving forward, like you always tell me._

_**RobinsonW23: **__That's all you can do sometimes. I'm proud of you. I'll see you at dinner. I love you, princess._

_**WonderWoman45: **__I love you too, Dad._

We pulled up to the beach and took a walk alongside the edge of the water, watching the waves crash against each other.

"So, do you wanna swim?" I jokingly asked.

"Even if we had our swimsuits, I wouldn't recommend it," Maria answered. "The water's always freezing."

"Really? Even on a day as warm as this?"

"You don't believe me, do you?" Maria asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I believe you. I'm just confused."

"You know how we're near the mountains?" I nodded. "This bay is connected to a river that's almost entirely melted snow. Even on the warmest days of summer, people don't usually swim in it."

"Usually? You've swam in it, haven't you?" _Lord, I sound like my mom._

"Okay, yes, I went swimming in the bay once, but I was very young."

"Oh? How young?" _I'm going to enjoy listening to this story._

"Ten."

"What happened?"

"You badly want to know?"

"Yes, because it's hard to imagine you doing something like that. You're pretty cautious!"

"You're not going to drop this, are you?"

"Nope!"

"So I had this best friend, Lauren, and we would compete over everything. It was late in the year, much colder than this, and our families were hanging out at the beach together. You see that cave over there?" I turned to where I could find the cave and nodded when I found it. "Lauren wanted to check it out. I wasn't going to go along, but she turned it into a race, and I couldn't back down from a challenge."

"So, who won?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'winning.' If you mean which of us got to the cave first, me." Maria's smile turned into a frown. "If you mean which of us was able to last in the freezing water without catching pneumonia, Lauren. But, it was worth it." Maria put her smile back on her face.

"So, how come I haven't met Lauren?" Maria's frown quickly returned.

"We… haven't talked much since the eighth grade. You know the magnet school on the other side of town?"

"Staples?"

"No, it's in Norwalk. She got in there, and I didn't."

"It's for the gifted, isn't it? They rejected you? How could they? You're one of the smartest kids at this school!"

"I'm hardworking, Diana, not smart. Not like Lauren, anyway. Whenever I imagined going to high school, I always imagined myself in Norwalk with Lauren. Then, two months before eighth grade graduation—"

"Your whole vision for the next four years changed," I finished, feeling sorry for Maria.

"And then everyone I knew was so excited for Lauren, and they threw her a huge party."

"Did you go to the party?"

"She didn't invite me. But I didn't ask her why because… I'd rather believe it was because she didn't want to rub it in my face than… you know." Maria paused to glance at her phone. "I'm sorry, Diana. I was going to show you the beach, but the sun's about to set, and we spent the whole time talking about me."

"It's alright, Maria. Besides, take a look!" I pointed to the horizon, and Maria's eyes followed my finger until she spotted a sun setting on the other side of the bay and turning the sky gold, purple, and pink.

"Wow… I'd forgotten what the sunset looked like from here."

"Maria, how could you forget something like this?" I asked with a smile.

"I guess I haven't had much time to stop and smell the roses the past few years," Maria explained, picking up a stone and skipping it across the water. "You know, I never really talked to anyone about this stuff. I suppose that makes you pretty special. And I'm not saying that because you're related to Cornelius Robinson."

"No worries! But you know what I think is pretty special? The way you won't go down without a fight. Maybe you won't always win, but you'll always give it your all. I'm the same way."

"I… never thought of it that way before," Maria replied, lost in thought.

"What are friends for?"

"We're friends then?"

"Is that a problem" I asked with a chuckle.

"No, it's just… nice to know for sure."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, actually," Maria answered with a smile. "I think I needed this more than I realized."

"Everything's going to be okay, Maria."

"Thanks, Diana."

* * *

The next day, I had gathered the entire homecoming committee for lunch except for Maria and Morgan, who for some reason did not show up.

"Alright, Diana, what's this emergency?" Koh asked.

"The emergency is that this school has become a miserable place!" I answered sternly.

"Of course it's miserable," Michael replied. "We're in high school."

"That doesn't mean we have to surrender to the negative stereotypes!" I exclaimed loudly. _And now I sound like my dad. _

"Oh please—" Wes started to talk, but Payton interrupted him.

"No, she's right. We've been acting like jerks. Especially us seniors."

"All we did was tell the truth, Payton," Wes replied. "No matter how many times we 'beat' Staples, they'll always win in the end."

"But we only win when we stop fighting! Listen, I thought a lot after yesterday's meeting, and I don't like what this school has become. We may have won some playoff games, but I think we've lost our school's heart. We're the homecoming committee. School spirit should start with people like us."

"Whoa there, Payton, I don't recall the principal saying anything about school spirit when she forced me to join this committee," Koh retaliated.

"Yeah, we may have to be here, but we don't have to like it," Michael explained. "Maybe Morgan was right to skip."

I got into what I like to call "Wilbur Robinson" mode and sternly stared Michael and Koh down while crossing my arms, and I approached them.

"I'll tell you what. I've got an idea for how you two can contribute. If you don't like it, you don't have to participate."

"Okay, Diana. Try us."

"You two should start the rally by riding motorcycles from the front door to the gymnasium," I whispered in their ears.

"Really?" Koh asked in shock.

"What do you think?"

"Well, I'm down," Michael agreed.

"You're one heck of a negotiator, Diana," Koh said in agreement. "Count me in."

"What did you offer?" Sydney asked.

"You'll see," I replied with a wink, and then I got back in Wilbur Robinson mode. "Now, there's only two days until the pep rally, so we've got to get to work!"

* * *

I was focused on meeting Maria when I heard someone whispering my name.

"Who's there?" I asked, going into my fight stance.

"Over here!" the voice answered, and it sounded like Morgan! "Come in here. I've got something to show you!"

I followed Morgan into the girls' locker room.

"What are you doing, Morgan?"

"Cutting gym class."

"Look, Morgan, I have to be somewhere—"

"I know, that's why I called you here. I've got something for you. If this pep rally crashes and burns, Maria's never gonna let any of us hear the end of it. I'm just trying to make homecoming committee as un-miserable as possible."

"Heh, nothing wrong with that, alright."

"Anyway, not sure if you knew this, but I work at a costume rental place."

"Good to know."

"We had a couple of Trojan costumes that nobody had rented today, so—"

"You stole from your job?!" I exclaimed a little too loudly.

"It's not stealing if you bring them back. I'm just borrowing them." There was a long paused as I continued to stare at Morgan in disbelief. "Kidding! I got permission from my boss. Chill out."

"So, I'm guessing you're asking if you can wear one today?"

"No way. People would figure out it was me and I'd never hear the end of it," Morgan explained, shaking her head. "Besides, I have a feeling you would do a better job anyway. You have the figure, the muscles, the hair, and you're into stuff like this."

"Morgan, this is amazing!" I exclaimed as I examined the gladiator costume. "But this costume reveals too much."

"Whatever. It's just a pep rally after all."

"I should go. Maria probably thinks I've abandoned her or something."

I waved at Morgan and continued on my way to the other side of the gym. I approached Maria, who was doing some sort of warmup when I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Diana! Where have you been? The whole school is going to be here any minute!"

"I got sidetracked, I'm sorry. But you sound great!"

"Thanks. I just hope that—Oh my gosh!"

We both turned to see the entire student body rushing into the gym, led by Michael and Koh on motorcycles.

"Welcome to the pep rally, Westport High!" Koh shouted in excitement.

"Let's make some NOISE!" Michael shouted as the whole student body cheered.

"Koh? Michael? I thought you hated pep rallies!" Maria exclaimed in shock.

"We did. But then Diana told us to ride our motorcycles through the school and we couldn't say no," Koh explained.

"You planned this, Diana?" Maria asked, still in disbelief.

"Oh yeah. She planned everything," Michael answered.

"Ready, Diana?" Payton asked with a big smile on her face.

"Whenever you are!"

"Let's get this party started!" Payton exclaimed, speaking into the microphone. "Last class to their section of the bleachers is a rotten egg!"

We all watched as every student ran to their section in the gym bleachers, and I paid close attention to my class as we took the longest.

"Whelp, what all can we do, my fellow classmates?" I asked into the microphone with optimism. "It's our first time! But hey, we still have this year and the next three years to become the best version of ourselves. Let me hear y'all cheer out loud!"

The freshmen gave out the loudest cheer imaginable.

"Alright upperclassmen, let's give our support to the freshmen and cheer out loud!" Payton said, and the rest of the school cheered. "Thank you, thank you. But you know what this rally's missing? FREE T-SHIRTS!"

We watched as Sydney and Caleb ran down around the gym throwing the shirts at random students. Then I watched Caleb toss one to me, and I caught it with ease.

"Nice catch, Diana!" Caleb yelled. "Let's hear it for Autumn, who made all these shirts herself!" The whole school cheered, and Jeff handed the microphone to Sydney, who ran all around the gym.

"Is this not the gym?"

"Yes, that is the gym!" the crowd shouted as Sydney ran toward one of the baskets.

"Is this not the team's zone? Is this not the scoreboard sign? IS THIS NOT THE WINNING SCHOOL?"

"Yes this is the winning school!" the crowd shouted back as Sydney, Payton, and I started a chant.

"Winning school! Winning school! Winning school! WOOO!"

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" Caleb announced. "Maria, tell us about this year's homecoming court!"

I watched as Maria got herself undistracted and took the microphone from Caleb.

"Thank you, Caleb. The following students have been nominated because you believe they represent the best of Westport High. Be sure to vote for whoever you think has the most school spirit! The nominees are…"

I got distracted as I thought about all of the effort we had put in to make this pep rally successful, if not the best one yet.

"Julian Castillo… Mia Warren… and… Diana Robinson!"

I instantly had a look of shock on my face when I heard my name called, and I put both of my hands on my face. Tears started to fall from my face as Sydney and Payton gave me a group hug.

"That's all for today, everyone!" Maria announced. "But, before we go, let's hear it one more time for this year's homecoming court!"

The crowd went wild before they made their exits out of the school, and I watched Nancy approach me with a big smile on her face after setting the microphone down.

"Thank you, Diana. I don't know how you did all this, but it means the world to me."

"You're welcome, Maria," I replied, holding my hand up for a high-five. Maria complied after a few moments of hesitation. "I know how much homecoming and this pep rally means to you, so I really wanted to do it right."

"You've done more than that. I don't know if I've ever seen people have this much fun at a pep rally."

"It really was the least we could do."

"And that goes for all of us," I heard Payton say as the rest of the homecoming committee approached us.

"Maria, we're sorry," Autumn spoke up. "After what happened with Brian, none of us wanted to think about school spirit or homecoming."

"But you were right," Sydney said. "We can't just celebrate when we win. We have to stay strong when we lose, too."

"And that goes for all of us," Wes said.

"There's nothing to worry about," Maria replied with a smile on her face. "You all did more than enough to make up for it this afternoon. But, we still have a lot of work to do!"

"I can't believe you allowed our students to ride motorcycles through the school!" I heard the vice principal tell the principal as they walked into the gym together. "The school board will be hearing about this!"

"Wonderful! I'm sure they'll be excited to hear about how our students are going above and beyond for their school," the principal replied as they walked outside. I couldn't help but chuckle at my principal's enthusiasm.

"Thank you, everyone," Maria said, still smiling. "This has really been one of the best days of my life."

"One more thing," Payton said, having a look of guilt on her face. "I'm super duper sorry for what I said about not wanting to deal with you. That was totally uncalled for."

"It's okay, Payton. I know I'm a little… much."

"Can we group hug?"

"Of course we can," Maria replied, pulling us all into a big group hug.


	5. Take a Walk With Me

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story," I only own Diana and Karena.**

* * *

I looked in the bathroom mirror reflecting on everything that had happened since the pep rally. Since then, everyone started to work as a team, putting others before themselves… well, at least they are trying to.

Quarterback tryouts had happened, but only three people had shown up. One had tried out with video game knowledge in the back of his mind. Another displayed terrific throwing ability, but as he was the student director of the band, he almost injured his hand, and he had withdrawn from the tryouts. The last one, who, to my surprise, was Koh, had joined the team as part of the defense. There was one student I was hoping would eventually try out to be the new quarterback: Michael. Despite what he thought about being part of the team, he also displayed amazing throwing technique. But how would I break through that tough shell of his?

Aiden had also worked hard to pick a song that the entire band could play together, but all of his time was spent on that, so I had to teach him that sometimes, we needed to take a break from stress to be at our best. We had ended up going to a roller-skating rink, which I had no idea still existed in this time period. I ended up learning how to roller-skate, which was one of the most fun things I had ever done.

Caleb had also invited me to a movie after he convinced me that he would only have fun if I went with him. We had both agreed that this wasn't a date since we had gone out with some friends as well. But I couldn't help but wonder if Caleb would give dating a second chance, but not with Zoe, who was very much into her new boyfriend who had transferred to her school. I had felt like I had known Caleb all my life, even though we've only known each other for one month. Then, I remembered how my dad had dated my mom when he was in high school, and they're still in love with each other after over 17 years of marriage.

"Diana! You need to eat your breakfast!" I heard my dad yell from downstairs, and I quickly brushed my hair and pulled it up in a ponytail. Today, I had decided to wear my dad's shirt and my favorite pair of jeans with my Skechers tennis shoes, and I hurriedly ran down the stairs.

"What were you thinking about upstairs?" Mom asked with a grin.

"Were you thinking about a boy?" Wesley asked, bearing that same grin.

"You two are horrible," I replied, taking a bite of my cereal. "I was thinking about you, Dad." I watched my dad's eyes widen at the mention of his 'name,' and he gave me a smile.

"Really? Well, you're wearing my shirt again, so you must have been thinking good things about me, I hope."

"I was thinking about how you and Mom dated when you were in high school. What was it like?"

"Why do you ask?" Mom asked.

"I'll explain after you give me your answer," I replied with a smirk.

"Well, my freshman year was actually stressful," Dad explained. "There was a girl at school who kept following both of us because she wanted to go out with me. Needless to say, I kept my promise with your mother and kept turning her down, which resulted in her almost killing both of us."

"Only because you turned her down?" I asked with a little shock in my voice.

"Yep. But on the days where no one wanted to hurt us and where there were no epidemics around, it was full of love and bliss." Dad paused to give me a smile. "Let me guess: there's a boy you like?"

"Maybe. But I don't know how to describe it."

"Diana, when I started liking your father, I had always thought of your father as a compassionate man," Mom explained. "I had this instinct that told me I was meant to be with him because of how he treated me. He had always shown respect and treated me like a person."

"But the other partner's feelings come to mind as well," Dad chimed in. "There were things I couldn't say to my parents - your grandparents, that I just told your mother… out of the blue. I had told your mother all of my secrets because I knew I could trust her. What is it you like about this boy?"

"He's so… genuine," I answered, not coming up with a word at first. "Whenever we hang out together, he tells me what is on his mind, even telling me how nice I look. Actually, he called me cute. I feel like I can tell him anything too."

"What's his name?" Mom asked.

"His name is Caleb."

"Wasn't he the one who brought you home when you went out to the movies?" Dad asked.

"Yep, he's the one. How did you know?"

"I was watching out the window. I'll have to meet him some time. But, first things first: I have to get you to school, and Mom needs to take Wesley."

* * *

Dad had dropped me off at school, and I walked into the courtyard to find a large group of students surrounding the Trojan statue. _Something is not right here… _I continued to walk toward the statue to find it vandalized! There was green spray paint all over the statue as well as some graffiti, saying that Staples rules and Westport sucks. I looked around to see the reactions of my classmates, and I locked eyes with Michael, who had his fists clenched.

"The nerve of some people," Michael said angrily.

"Whoever did this is gonna pay," I replied angrily. "This calls for revenge. Who would do something like this?"

"Who else? Staples! They signed their name! I say we teach them a lesson!" Michael paused as he gazed at the statue. "It's not fair."

"I've gotta say, you're the last person I'd expect to care," I observed. "As far as I can tell, you don't even like this school."

"That's… That's not the whole story." Michael's angry expression turned into a sad one. "The truth is, this place means something to me. Especially this statue."

"Easy there, Michael. It's just a statue."

"Just a statue? It's more than that! It's… Never mind. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me!" I replied angrily.

"You sure? It's not all sunshine and rainbows. Although… I don't know. You might be the first person I've met to actually get it."

"Michael, now's not a good time," I replied, remembering what my dad said about everyone fighting their own battles.

"Should've figured," Michael said, kneeling down. I noticed a plaque where it was graffitied over, and I read it:

_This school began as a bunch of empty plots of land and a promise to be open to everyone. A promise that ensured no matter who you were or what you liked, you'd always be included. And together, we can accomplish anything. -Betty Ashburn._

"It's a nice quote," I said, reminding me of my dad's hometown in Todayland, North Montana. "What's it mean?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Michael sadly answered. "We need to show Staples we won't be bullied."

"I promise, this is the last time I'll ever bring it up… We could show Staples, if you led the football team as quarterback."

"Diana, I'm worried I'll turn into someone I'm not… but maybe it doesn't have to be that way." I watched as Michael looked back and forth between me and the Trojan statue. "Why me?"

"Because I believe in you," I answered with a smile.

"Come on. You're Diana Robinson, Cornelius's granddaughter. I've got faith you don't need me."

"But I want you around. I trust _you_ to help the team beat Staples."

"You shouldn't. I'm no good."

"And I say different," I said with optimism. "I believe in you, Michael. So will you do it… for me?" I watched Michael turn toward the statue one more time before facing me with a smile.

"I'll do it."

"Staples won't know what hit 'em!"

* * *

After school, I went to the football field to watch the team practice, and, with the addition of Michael, things were looking up in the right direction.

"Cute. You actually think you have a shot."

I turned around to see Brian, Zoe, and two other students whom I have never seen before.

"What are _you _doing here, Brian?" I asked angrily. "Go home."

"Come to gloat at your artwork?" Michael asked with anger.

"Ha! That old statue back there? We didn't have to lift a finger this time!" Brian answered with a grim smile on his face.

"But give a big thanks to whoever decided to give him a makeover," Zoe said. "The green paint really brings out the desperation."

"Wait a minute… you say you didn't do it?" I asked, but I was not convinced. "Please."

"It must have been someone else from Staples!" Emma suggested.

"Bzzt! Wrong," said the student from Staples, a boy, with blonde hair. "Try again."

"At least Staples students don't deface their own school," said the other student, a girl, with dark brown hair.

"Are you telling me that someone from _our _school did this?!" I asked with anger in my voice.

"Ding, ding, ding!" the boy exclaimed. "We have a winner!"

"Maybe they're teaching you something after all at this school," Brian said with his arms crossed.

"Good luck figuring out who it was," Zoe said with a smirk. "You're gonna need it."

* * *

"Let's split up. We'll cover more ground that way."

Maria had come to me and asked me to investigate the vandalism with her, and I immediately consented. I had also asked Michael to come along since he is passionate about the investigation. Our first place to search was the courtyard where the vandalism happened. Remember everything that my dad had told me about being a special agent, I searched in the unlikeliest place: the trash can, where I found a can of green spray paint. Knowing that this kind of paint was not allowed on school property, this became a clue.

"Seriously? They just threw the evidence away?" Michael asked in annoyance. "Who did this?"

"I'm pretty sure Morgan used this to decorate the homecoming banners," I answered.

"She will _not _ruin my dance," Maria replied. _Her dance?_ "Let's find her."

"In a minute. We need to make sure there's nothing else around." Then I spotted a notepad under one of the tables, and it was missing a page.

"Uh, Diana, we're at a _school_," Maria replied. "Everyone has a notepad."

"In the 2010s, maybe," I retorted back. "This is 2059. We're all using iPads to take notes. Our culprit decided to be old-fashioned about this."

"Speak for yourself," Michael replied.

"You use an iPad too, Michael," Maria retorted.

"But I don't take notes."

"What a shocker."

"Wait a minute," I interrupted the two and found a piece of paper on the ground. "Maybe this is the missing page!"

"It's ripped in half," Maria said. "What does our half say?"

"M… Don't forget… deal. Paint… or else… gets it." I read, and then I got worried. "Or else who gets it? And who's 'M'?"

"I can't find the other half," Maria said, taking another look around the courtyard.

"Well, come on. Let's talk to Morgan," I suggested, and we went to our third period classes until we were able to talk to her during lunch.

"Stop right there, Morgan!" Maria yelled.

"You've been caught red-handed!" I exclaimed, pointing to her green hands.

"It wasn't me!" Morgan exclaimed in shock. "I just happen to use the same kind of paint."

"We'll need more proof than that," Maria replied.

"I know my rights. Innocent until proven guilty! Besides, Troy has amateur written all over him. A real graffiti artist would never write something as unoriginal as 'Westport sucks.' You believe me, right, Michael?"

"Everyone's a suspect, Morgan. Even you."

"Look, we just want to get to the bottom of this," I explained. "Do you have an alibi for last night?"

"Yeah. This!" Morgan took out a can of the same spray paint that I found.

"She could just have two cans of it," Maria speculated.

"Still don't believe me?" Morgan asked. "Fine. I'll show you my work. It's just down the street."

"Now? But we can't leave campus during school hours!"

"It's now or never. Take your pick."

"Okay, but only because it's for the greater good."

We followed Morgan down to the park where we found her initials on the sidewalks.

"This is what I've been working on," Morgan explained.

"Those are your initials," I observed.

"See? Like I said, I happened to use the same paint as the culprit. That doesn't make me guilty. Besides, I don't give a crap about school rivalry, and whoever did this obviously has ties to Staples."

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions," I replied.

"So if you didn't paint Troy, who did?" Maria asked.

"Mia, obviously," Morgan answered.

"Cheer princess?" Michael asked. "Yeah, I can see it."

"I can't!" I exclaimed in shock. "It doesn't seem like something she'd do!"

"Come on, who else has ties to Staples like her?" Morgan explained. "She used to go there, her brother's captain of the football team, and her dad is the principal!"

"Wait a minute… she goes to Westport High but her family is loyal to Staples? Why?"

"It was this huge thing when she transferred," Morgan explained again. "Her family was a bit controlling and transferring was her chance to take matters in her own hands. You could say her dad and her brother, Max, weren't too happy about it. But she still could've reverted to the dark side!"

"Mia has too many connections to ignore," Maria concluded. "We should at least check her out."

And we waited until sixth period to talk to Mia in the gym, where I saw her still on crutches.

"What do you want?" Mia asked with a glint of hopelessness in her eyes.

"We need to get to the bottom of this," Maria answered. "Why'd you mess with Troy?"

"Me? You seriously think _I _did it?" I watched Mia's expression, and it was full of shock.

"I don't _think_. I _know_."

"Judging by the evidence… I have my doubts," I concluded. "I just don't see you betraying Westport High. I can see how much you care about being here."

"Seriously, Diana?" Maria asked, giving me a glare. "Way to back me up."

"Diana's right," Mia spoke up. "I _love _this school. I left everything behind, despite my family's objections to come here. I'd never do anything to hurt it! Not to mention I'm injured, remember? There's no way on earth I'd be able to hobble around and spray paint Troy."

"Yeah, that'd be kind of hard," I replied.

"Back to square one," Maria said. "We're no closer to finding out who did this than when we started!"

* * *

It was long after school when Wes had told us to 'look at Luis,' whatever that meant. So the three of us went to the computer lab where he was playing some sort of game on the computer.

"Enemies inbound on the western tower," Luis shouted. "Someone cover me! I'm going in."

"Hey, Luis, we need to talk—"

"No can do. They're flanking us! Minions on your six."

"You're playing games at a time like this?" Michael yelled angrily.

"It's not just a game," Luis yelled back. "We're taking on the Rampage Warriors."

"That's it," Maria said, blocking Luis' monitor.

"Maria, move! We're about to win."

"I don't care. It's been a long day, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this now! That means talking to you."

I pulled Maria back and told her to let him finish.

"Thanks, Diana. Let me just kill these enemies. And KA-POW! Match over, Trojans win!"

"Now that that's finished, we need to talk," I told him.

"You've got my full attention," Luis replied with a smile. "What's up?"

"Did you spray paint Troy?" Maria asked.

"You think _I _did that?"

"Wes said to look for you," I explained.

"It couldn't have been me. I was playing Legends of ClanCraft with Nishan and Sakura all night. We're gearing up for ClanRumble in a few months, so it's been nonstop practice. Look at the logs if you don't believe me. I'm telling the truth!"

"What did Wes mean by 'look at Luis' then?" I asked with worry.

"Maybe it's someone who's connected to him?" Maria suggested.

"I know! It's gotta be Myra! That's gotta be what Wes meant! She's your best friend after all, and her name begins with 'M'."

"It all makes sense!" Maria exclaimed.

"Now that you mention it, she was supposed to be a part of last night's raid," Luis explained sadly. "But she never got online. She wasn't answering my texts or anything."

"About time we found our culprit," Michael chimed in.

"Let's go talk to her," I suggested. "Last I saw, she was in the band room."

We walked to the band room where we found Myra practicing on her trombone. She stopped playing right when she saw us and looked down.

"You know it was me," Myra said sadly.

"Unfortunately. All the clues led us here," I explained.

"Let me explain," Myra replied, handing me the other half of the note.

"It's a match: _Myra. Don't forget our deal. Paint Troy or else Luis gets it._ Who wrote this?"

"Brian and his Staples friends. They cornered me after school earlier this week and told me they'd hurt Luis if I didn't listen! Then that and the spray paint can showed up in my bag yesterday. And… So I… I'm so so sooo sorry!" Myra started to break down into tears. "You have to believe me, I didn't want to do it. But I couldn't let Brian do anything to Luis."

"Why am I not surprised this is Brian's fault?" Michael asked in annoyance.

"Hm, I don't know." Maria said with a little sarcasm. "Because he goes to Staples?"

"I know what I did was wrong," Myra continued. "But if Luis got hurt… I couldn't handle knowing I was the reason behind his pain. He's my… He's my best friend. But now the entire school's mad over the statue. I don't think I could take it if everyone knew it was me."

"Maybe you should have thought of that _before _you listened to Brian!" Maria exclaimed furiously.

"What would you have done in my shoes? It was a lose-lose situation. I'm begging you, don't tell anyone else I did it. I can't bear to see the look on Luis' face if he finds out it was me."

"I'm sorry, but we have to report this to Principal Hughs," Maria replied. "Everyone has to face the consequences of their actions."

"Can't you just let it slide this one time?"

"You don't get it, Myra," Michael chimed in. "There's a lot more about that statue than meets the eye. Someone has to pay for it."

"I know, but it all leads back to Brian!" I felt Myra grab my arm. "Please, Diana, I'm begging you."

"Myra, we have to turn you in," I replied with sadness. "I'm sorry. Everyone's gotta own up to their actions."

* * *

Thankfully, the only punishment that Myra earned was cleaning off the statue and participating in the homecoming committee. My friends and I did a little prank that made some of the students at Staples angry a few days later, and then I went home to relax and do homework, where I was practicing foiling for algebra. Then, I heard the doorbell ring, I heard footsteps going up the stairs, and I heard knocking on my door.

"Who is it?"

"_It's Dad."_ And then he opened the door with a smile on his face. "Hey, princess. Someone is at the door wanting to talk to you about something important. Something about homecoming?"

"Ah, it must be Maria!" I exclaimed happily as I got up and walked down the stairs. But, when I opened the door, I found a path of rose petals and candles leading away from the house.

"Oh!" I exclaimed out loud, and then I chuckled. "Well, what is this?" I found a note on the ground: _Diana, take a walk with me? _Smiling, I followed the path of rose petals and candles off the porch, to the end of the driveway… where I found Caleb in the middle of a heart made with candles, and he held a lantern in his hand with a candle in it!

"Is there a reason for this walk?" I asked with a bigger smile.

"There is," Caleb replied, and he pulled a bouquet of white roses from behind his back.

"White roses?" I gasped as I took them. "These are my favorite! How did you know? Wait, never mind. What is all of this?"

"You've been on my mind a lot lately, so I had to ask…" Caleb took my free hand and gazed down at me with a smile on his face. "Will you go to homecoming with me?"

I let out a big gasp, but I quickly turned it into a smile and laughed.

"Oh my gosh, yes! I'd love to go with you!"

"That's… that's…" Caleb started to say, but then he set the lantern down and swept me off my feet. We both laughed merrily as we twirled around.

"You know, I thought I would have to ask you!" I exclaimed, still laughing. "Because I have a confession to make. I like you, Caleb. As in, I have feelings for you."

"Diana, you don't know how long I've waited for this," Caleb replied, still smiling. "I've liked you for a while. I just couldn't do anything about it."

"So, what are you going to do now?" I asked as Caleb leaned in close to my lips. I followed suit and leaned in toward him when suddenly… I heard the door open, and out came my parents. We pulled away and turned towards them.

"So you're Caleb?" Dad asked with a smile on his face, and Caleb nodded. "Diana's told us about you. Did she say yes?"

"She did," Caleb replied. "I'm taking Diana to homecoming! That is, if it's okay with you both?"

"You have my blessing," Dad said. "But don't let her down, alright? She's a princess." I blushed at the nickname my dad had called me ever since I was a baby.

"I'll try not to, sir."

"Wilbur, please," Dad replied. "We're on a first name basis here to make you feel like you're part of the family." He paused as he turned toward me. "Come on, Diana, let's go back inside so that we can go to sleep." I watched my parents walk back into the house before turning back to Caleb and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you on Monday," I told him.

"Good night, Diana," Caleb replied as we went our separate ways.


	6. Homecoming

**This is probably the shortest chapter in the story. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story," I only own Diana and Karena.**

* * *

The time finally came for the homecoming game as the squad got lined up at the tunnel to watch the football game.

"Come on, team! Beat Staples!" I cheered as the team ripped apart the banner we were holding up. "Goooo Trojans!"

"Caleb!" I heard a voice that was not from our squad call out, and Caleb stopped in the middle of his tracks and turned toward Zoe, who was pushing her way toward him.

"Oh boy," I said out loud as she hugged Caleb, who did not hug her back. I started to walk toward them to be sure Zoe was not going to hurt him.

"Zoe, what are you doing?" Caleb asked. "Shouldn't you be over with the other Staples cheerleaders?"

"Before this all goes down, I really need to talk to you," Zoe answered. "I'm sorry for everything I did. I was wrong, and… it's over with Brian… because I want you back."

"You can't be serious," Caleb replied.

"You have to believe me, Caleb. I've been such a fool. You're the only man I can ever really love. If you give me one more chance, I promise I'll be the perfect girlfriend."

I stood next to Caleb as he tried to find the right words to say.

"Diana. Come to steal my boyfriend again?"

"Last time I checked, Zoe, he was your _ex-_boyfriend," I answered with ice in my voice.

"We'll see about that," Zoe replied with a smirk.

"Listen, Zoe, this isn't the time. In case you haven't noticed, we're about to start a football game."

"Way to state the obvious."

"All I'm saying is that there's a better time for this conversation."

"Zoe… I can't do this right now," Caleb said, pushing me aside. "I've got to focus on the game."

"I know. Let's talk afterward," Zoe said, blowing him a kiss and returning to her side. _I cannot believe her…_

"Are you alright?" I asked Caleb.

"I'm fine… I have to be. I'll catch up with you later. I've got a game to win."

We went our separate ways to do our jobs in the game.

"Okay, everyone! It's almost kickoff time," Sydney, the temporary captain, announced with a smile on her face. "I want to hear you get pumped up! Who are we?"

"Trojans!" we all shouted.

"And what are we gonna do?"

"SHOOOUUT!"

"And here. We. Go!" I shouted as the game began. We had chanted cheers to pump up the crowd and the football team, though I was a little nervous. Because of my experience in tumbling and gymnastics as well as ballet, I was chosen to replace Mia to do the Trojan Pike. My thoughts went back to the game when I watched Brian evade a play from the defense and score for Staples.

"There's no way Brian could've seen that coming!" I exclaimed. "It was a solid play from our defense!"

"At least it's only 7-0," Emma replied as the game continued on into the second quarter, and I watched as the opposition kept evading our defense and was prepared for our offense.

"Seventeen to nothing," I stated with depression. "This is not how I expected the game to go."

"It's like they know our moves before we do!" Emma exclaimed, and we both turned to our left to watch the football coach frantically searching for something.

"Where's my binder?" I heard the coach ask. "It's got all of our plays!"

Then I looked across the field where I found Brian looking through the binder!

"I don't know how Staples got ahold of our playbook, but I'm getting it back!" I exclaimed, telling Sydney where I was going and running the track to the other side of the field.

"Decided to come to the winning side?" Brian asked with a smirk.

"You're only in the lead because you stole our playbook!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Not my fault Burke kept it in the same place as before. Your football team has some nice plays, by the way. I'll have to thank Coach after _we _win."

"Give it back. It doesn't belong to you."

"Let me think about that… no."

"Brian, don't make me take it from you," I replied, clenching my fists.

"I'd like to see you try," Brian taunted me, and I went after the book. We wrestled until it slips out of our hands into the mud.

"Look at what you've done!" I exclaimed, raising my voice to him.

"It's fine. I already have all the plays memorized. Good luck winning!" Brian ran off to join the team while I jogged back to my side of the field where I met Wes at the gate.

"I saw what Brian did. But, I have something from back in the day that'll help take 'em down a notch." I watched Wes take out an old book out of a worn backpack. "This is Westport High's very first football playbook from the 2010s. A few plays in here would make it much easier to defeat Staples."

"Wes, what's the catch?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Believe it or not, it's better for business if our school wins. You'd be surprised how much goes on after a homecoming game. So, if Staples wants to play dirty, you'll need all the help you can get. Use this to beat Staples, and I'll consider the debt paid."

"It's generous, Wes, but we have enough spirit in our hearts."

We went our separate ways to continue to watch the game until it was almost halftime. I watched as the defense returned to the field. My heart sank as Brian caught the ball and swerved around our defense and runs into the end zone, scoring again. On his way back up the field, he knocked over Frank and towered over him.

"Cheap shot, Brian!" I shouted. "The play was over! There was no need for that!" I glanced around to see the stadium silent.

"That's half," Emma said with sadness in her eyes. "We'd better get ready to perform."

I followed the squad onto the football field to perform our routine with smiles on our faces.

"Ready?" I shouted. "Okay!"

"T-R-O-J-A-N-S. Stand up and cheer!" we all cheered. "Now shout out loud for all to hear!"

"I can't hear you!" I shouted as we continued on.

"B-E-A-T! Beat those Wreckers and fight! Fight, fight, tonight!"

I watched as Payton and Sydney performed roundoffs, and then I did my own routine with a cartwheel, a roundoff, and three flips.

"Let's go, Trojans! Lead us on to V-I-C-T-O-R-Y!" We all jumped up and touched our toes. "Westport Trojans are number one. We'll keep those Wreckers on the run! The gold and blue will wave bye-bye. Or else our name's not Westport High!"

We kicked our legs in the air, and then I got into position as Emma and Payton helped Sydney up while two other cheerleaders lifted me up. We jumped in the air and performed the Trojan Pike! We finished our routine and posed for the crowd, who cheered loudly. I searched for my parents who were standing up and cheering for me, and I could tell they were proud of me. We ran to the sidelines as the marching band marched onto the field and performed their routine, which sounded united and so much better than it did a few weeks ago!

"They sound so good!" I exclaimed with a smile on my face, recognizing the song that the band was playing.

"I love this song!" Emma said, doing the wave with her arms.

"My mom is thinking about becoming the music teacher here, too," I told her. "She had taught both the lower levels and higher levels before we moved here."

"She should! I love your mom."

As the band got off the field, the football team returned, but Caleb looked distracted. I got up to talk to him.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked.

"Honestly, Diana, no. I can't stop thinking about Zoe. She's got this hold on me, and I can't seem to shake her. It's not fair to you, but I want to be upfront."

"She didn't exactly pick the best time to show up," I replied, appreciating his honesty.

"No, she didn't. Every time I turn around, there she is again. How am I supposed to focus now?"

"Think about me," I suggested, giving him a smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Whenever you start thinking about Zoe, just find me cheering you on! I'll keep your head in the game."

"Thanks, Diana. I knew I could count on you."

We went our separate ways with smiles on our faces, and I continued to cheer the team on. Even more so, I cheered Caleb up whenever he looked my way, even to the point of scoring a touchdown. We were able to catch up with Staples in a tight game. The score was 41-34.

"Last play of the game," Emma announced quietly. "I can't watch!"

"But we can win this!" I replied enthusiastically. "We just need a touchdown to stay in the game."

I watched as Michael passed the ball to Julian, and he ran as fast as he could to the end zone, scoring a touchdown just in time!

"We did it!" I exclaimed.

"If we can kick the extra point, we'll be tied!" Emmaa said, as the offense lined up at the two-yard line.

"That's not the kicking team out there!" Sydney exclaimed.

"Why would they go for two?" Payton asked.

"We'll either win or lose right here," I replied.

"I thought I was nervous before," Emma exclaimed. "But this is so much worse!"

We watched as Michael was handed the ball and tosses it to Caleb, who caught the ball in the end zone!

"He caught it!" Emma exclaimed.

"We pulled off the upset!" I exclaimed, hugging Emma. Then I watched our classmates pile onto the field to cheer on the football team.

"Go Trojans!" Frank shouted. "It's our homecoming! We're gonna party like it's our homecoming!"

"Staples will never forget this," Ezra said with a big smile.

"Let's give it up for our football team!" Sydney cheered, as we chanted our mascot's name and lifted Michael and Caleb over our heads.

"Diana, get up here!" Caleb yelled down, holding out his hand for me to take.

"You brought us all together," Michael yelled with a smile. "We couldn't have done this without you!"

I was lifted up and instead of the mascot's name, my name was being chanted. I couldn't help but look for my parents again, who clapped when they saw me.

"This win belongs to all of us!" I shouted. "Everyone had their part to play. I'm just a small piece of the puzzle!"

"To the best school around… Westport High!" Julian shouted as the three of us were let down. I couldn't help but find my parents in the crowd, and they ran out to greet me. We pulled into a group hug, and both my parents kissed me on each cheek.

"Diana, you are full of surprises," Mom said with a big grin on her face. "Just like your dad."

"From being a new freshman to being part of the homecoming court to that stunt you pulled off," Dad said, also with a big grin on his face. "And it looks like you played a big part in everyone working together. Diana, we are so proud of you."

"You are having quite the first year of high school," Mom chimed back in. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty amazing," I replied, giving my parents another hug, and then something hit me. "Oh my lord. Caleb! I should go check up on him."

"Meet us in the car, alright?" Dad asked, and I nodded, heading back on the football field to find Caleb, who was standing at the end zone, staring at the scoreboard.

"Good game, Caleb. That last play, though…"

"I still can't believe we won," Caleb replied with a big grin on his face. I turned to find Zoe walking towards us, and I did not hesitate to give her a glare.

"Caleb, can we talk?"

"Do you want some backup, Caleb?" I asked.

"No need. This will be quick." He turned towards Zoe.

"Caleb, I love you. Why don't we—"

"Save your breath, Zoe. We're _never _getting back together."

"Is this because of Diana?" Zoe asked, returning the glare.

"No. This is about _us_. We don't work together. Maybe we used to… but I've changed and moved on." Caleb paused to take my hand, and my heart fluttered at the touch.

"But we were so happy together!" Zoe cried.

"Be honest, Zoe. Were you _really _happy when we were dating? Because I look back, and I realize I wasn't."

"You're the only guy who's ever made me happy. That's why things are over with Brian—"

"What?!" We all turned to see Brian standing right behind Zoe.

"Brian! Listen to me—"

"You're breaking up with me? Thanks a lot, Zoe. I thought what we had was special! I opened my heart up to you, I left Westport High for you… I gave up my best friend for you!"

"Brian, if you'd just—"

"No. Forget you."

"Hey, Brian, it serves you right," I said, remembering everything that Zoe did to Caleb. "Karma's a… well, you _know_."

"Screw this," Brian replied, stomping off toward the rest of his team.

"For what it's worth, Zoe," Caleb spoke up. "I wish you the best."

* * *

The next day came, and it was a big day: my first homecoming dance. But I didn't want to dress up yet. I just slipped on a white t-shirt and black shorts, and I walked down the stairs to eat my breakfast. I already saw Wesley at the table, and Mom was almost done cooking.

"Mom, that smells heavenly," I said after taking in the smell of peanut butter.

"I made scrambled eggs and peanut butter toast for you kids," Mom explained as I took a seat, and she placed a plate in front of me.

"Thanks, Mom."

"So, Diana, are you gonna kiss your _boyfriend_?" Wesley asked with a smirk on his face, and I gave him a glare.

"Wesley!"

"Kids, remember what Daddy told you both on your first day of school," Mom sternly told us. "No fighting at the kitchen table. And Wes, that was not an appropriate question. What Diana and Caleb do is their business, not ours. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Hey, Mom, where did Dad go?" I asked, noticing his absense.

"Dad got called in to work. But he shouldn't be too long. All he needs to do is analyze a journal."

"Wait a minute, why did _Dad _analyzing a journal?" I asked. "Isn't that the profiler's job?"

"It is, but Lillie is on vacation," Mom explained. "So, Dad is handling all the psychological stuff."

"How does Dad know psychology?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He took some psychology classes in college. But he also has had a lot of experience dealing with time-travelling criminals, so he's studied their behavior."

"I would have pegged _you _for the type to study psychology," I replied, pointing my fork at my mom.

"That is true," Mom said, taking a bite of her bagel. "Psychology and music go hand-in-hand. In fact, music enhances learning, and it helps your brain develop more quickly."

"Fascinating!"

"But your dad has had more psychological experiences than I have, so, yeah."

"I wonder if any of that has to do with him hanging out with Russell," I suggested, remembering our family friend who was a profiler for a police department on the Pacific coast at some point in his life.

"That is possible. Russell might have given your dad some tips on profiling."

"What are you talking about?" Wesley asked with a perplexed expression on his face.

"We're talking about you," I answered sarcastically.

"No you're not!"

"Kidding! We're talking about Dad."

"I know you're talking about Dad," Wesley replied. "But what's profiling?"

"Profiling is looking at clues from a psychological point of view," Mom explained. "The clues might help you figure out what a bad guy was thinking when he left the clue. Or simply, a clue could help figure out what a bad guy likes to do."

"A bad guy likes to hurt people!"

"Maybe, but remember Wesley: bad guys have lives, too. Even they listen to music and eat food."

"So, Mom, what are the plans for today?" I asked.

"Besides homecoming? Oh, we're going to have some company."

"Mom, I already know that Maria, Myra, and Emma are coming over to get ready."

"I know, too. But, we're going to have two more special guests tonight."

"Who?" I asked with surprise in my voice.

"You'll find out later," Mom answered with a wink as she took our dishes and walked to the sink. Wesley and I gave each other shrugs before we got up to enjoy our day.


	7. The Dance

**We will be reunited with two of the characters from the film. Can you guess which two? DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story," I only own Diana and Karena. I also do not own the song "Everything."**

* * *

"Hold still, Diana!"

"I'm trying to, Auntie Tallie!" I exclaimed as my cousin-twice-removed, also known as my godmother, helped me put on my red homecoming dress. My mom had already done my hair, which was straight. I had also told her to do the cowlick, since I remembered Caleb telling me he would like to see the cowlick on me. If he liked it, I might keep it. The dress was also long-sleeved, since it was a little cold in Connecticut, but it was also short and just below the knees, as a homecoming dress should be.

"You look stunning!" Auntie Tallie said with a big smile on her face and we gave each other a hug.

"Diana! Your friends are here!" I heard my dad yell from downstairs.

"Just wait until you see the look on his face!" Auntie Tallie said. "He'll just die!"

"Uh, please don't kill him, Auntie Tallie," I requested with some giggles. "But we do need to go downstairs."

Auntie Tallie and I went downstairs to find not only my female friends, but also my godfather, Carl.

"CARL!" I shouted out, running up to the gold robot and giving him a hug.

"Hello, Diana!" Carl replied back, returning the hug. "You look just as beautiful as your mom."

"You really do," Dad chimed in, hugging my mom. "Aunt Tallulah did a great job on you."

"Thank you, guys," I replied, and then I turned toward Maria, Emma, and Myra, whom I introduced to Carl.

"Your homecoming crew is here and we brought the party!" Myra shouted with excitement.

"I can't believe the dance is already here!" Emma exclaimed with a smile.

"All our hard work has led to today!" Maria chimed in. "I can barely contain my excitement!"

"Time flies when you're having fun!" I replied.

"Speaking of which, are you excited to see your date?" Myra asked.

"Diana has a date?" Carl asked out loud, and we all laughed.

"Yes, Carl, I have a date," I answered. "And I am _so _excited!"

"I bet he's gonna look amazing in his suit," Emma said.

"It'll be a fun _real _first date with him," I replied. "I had—"

"Gone to the movies with him," Dad finished my sentence.

"Alright girls, we have two bathrooms," Mom explained. "We have one upstairs and one downstairs." Mom paused and walked over to Auntie Tallie. "This is Diana's godmother, Tallulah Robinson. She made Diana's dress and did her makeup, so if you need help, Tallulah will be happy to help."

"Thank you again for having us over, Mr. and Mrs. Robinson," Maria said as she started to head upstairs while Emma stayed downstairs. Myra stayed out of the bathroom with me as we followed Emma into the kitchen.

"Oh please! It's Wilbur and Karena," Dad corrected her. "We're all on a first name basis here."

"So, Diana, what's the deal with you and Caleb?" Myra asked with a glint in her eyes.

"I don't know, Myra. What's the deal with you and other people's love lives?" I playfully asked her.

"Aw, come on! Getting ready for the dance is no fun if we're not gonna gossip about our dates!"

"Caleb and I are still figuring this out," I answered. "He was in a really serious relationship for a long time, and I'm still new to the school, after all. There's no need to rush into things."

"Okay, okay, but the moment anything happens, you're gonna tell us, promise?"

"Alright, Myra, I promise," I told her with a sigh as Emmaa emerged in a light blue dress and Myra went into the bathroom. "Oh Emma, you look adorable!"

"Thanks! It makes me feel like Cinderella," Emma replied and twirled her dress.

"Planning for Prince Charming to sweep you off your feet?" Myra asked from the bathroom.

"I don't think so," Emma replied as Myra came out of the bathroom and Tallulah appeared in kitchen with her makeup kit. Tallulah had started to work on Emma. "Maybe next year."

"Myra, that dress looks amazing!" I exclaimed as I watched her emerge in a jeweled pink dress.

"Thanks! Aiden's gonna hate it. Pink is his least favorite color." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait a second, are you two a couple?" Emma asked. "I didn't realize you were going together."

"Oh, ew, no!" Myra exclaimed. "No, we're just going as friends. That's why I'm wearing a dress he'll hate. It's so entertaining to tease him."

Then, Maria came down the stairs in a dark blue dress with tall heels.

"Do I look okay?"

"More than okay, Maria," I answered. "Did Tallulah do your makeup?" Maria nodded. "You look amazing. I'd better be careful or Caleb might decide he'd rather go with you!"

"If he does, I can always remind him about all those signs I made him paint," Maria replied with a wink. Then, we heard the doorbell ring and Mom went to answer it. The first boy to come in was Aiden.

"Oh my gosh," Myra said, pointing at Aiden before Tallulah started working on her. "Look at this fancy loser. Is that a waistcoat?"

"Says the girl in the jewel-covered dress," Aiden answered. "You know I hate pink."

"That was the point," Myra replied as Michael came in the door. "Thanks for coming to homecoming with me. Holy crap, Michael is wearing a suit and going to a dance!"

"I figured, well, I'm going, so I might as well do it right," Michael said with a smile. "Tried to get Morgan to come as my date, but she wasn't too keen on the idea."

"Alright, Myra, I need you to stay still for me," Tallulah said, still working on Myra's makeup.

"Too bad," I replied. "I'm sure Maria would have_ loved_ to spend the whole night around her favorite surly punk."

"Your words, not mine," Maria replied as Luis came in.

"Hey, Diana. Thanks again for letting me go with your group even though I don't have a date."

"Totally fine, Luis! We're all friends here!"

"Besides, you're not the only one without a date," Myra chimed in. "Isn't that right, Emma?"

Emma snapped out of her zone.

"I hate to interrupt," Michael said. "But Diana, there's someone here for you."

I walked toward the door to see Caleb standing there with a big grin on his face. His hair had stayed the same, but he wore a blue suit with a rose in his pocket.

"I feel like the luckiest kid at school," I said with a big smile. "You look so handsome!"

"I feel the same way, Diana," Caleb said. "You got the cowlick!"

"Yeah, I decided to put it up this time. What do you think?"

"I think you should keep it," Caleb answered, taking my arm. "It suits you. I have a feeling this is going to be the best homecoming yet."

"You're Diana's date?" Carl asked , and he nodded his head. "I'm Carl and this is Tallulah."

"We're her godparents," Auntie Tallie said, getting up and shaking Caleb's hand. "Well, Wilbur and Karena want pictures of you all, so let's go into the living room!"

* * *

After eating dinfast – that is, breakfast at dinner, we were fashionably late to the dance. With the "Under the Sea" theme we voted on, the dance was already in full swing!

"I can't believe you guys did all of this!" Emma exclaimed. "It's amazing!"

"Thanks! It was a lot of work," I replied.

"Yeah it was," Michael chimed in. "Hours and hours' worth."

"Excuse me, Michael," Maria said, giving him a glare. "But didn't you spend most of the meetings slacking off and making snide remarks?"

"Well, whoever made them, I think we can agree that this dance is going swimmingly!" Myra said, clicking at the last second with a pun, to which Aiden groaned. "_Water _you groaning about, Aiden?"

"Myra—"

"This is a great theme for a school dance!" Myra exclaimed, still grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Emma asked with confusion on her face.

"School, as in school of fish," I explained. "That's terrible, Myra."

"I think you mean _fintastic_!"

We shook our heads as we continued to listen to the music.

"Holy fish, there's a karaoke machine!" Luis exclaimed as he ran over to the karaoke machine and chose a song.

"Well, at least one person's having fun," Maria said with a smile as Luis finishes up his song.

"Thank you, thank you very much," Luis said.

"Hey, I'll be back," I said, walking over to Mia, who was just standing there with one crutch. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm… I'm fine," Mia said, glancing at Sydney and then back at me.

"Is it about Sydney?"

"No, we're all right now. I forgave her."

"Is that all?"

"Okay, no, I also apologized," Mia explained with ice in her voice. "I was wrong to blame her for my injury. Everything's good now… I guess."

"If you need anything, you know where to find me," I offered, walking back to my friends.

"There you are, Diana!" Myra said, grabbing my arm. "Come on, we're all on the dance floor!"

We continued to dance to the music in the karaoke machine as students picked their songs and sang them.

"Holy crap! What is Brian doing here?" Luis shouted as my eyes bolted toward the door and found Brian sneaking his way over to my group.

"Wassup, guys?" Brian asked with a grin.

"SECURITY! WE HAVE AN INTRUDER!" Maria shouted as she ran to the door.

"Easy, girl. I'll be gone in five minutes," Brian explained. "I just wanna talk to my old buddy Caleb."

"This had better be good," Caleb said with ice in his voice. "Why are you here?"

"Why do you think? You know I heard what Zoe said to you after the game!"

"So what? Whatever drama is going on between you two has got nothing to do with me."

"Will you just shut up for a second?" Brian shouted. "I've got something I want to say!"

"Fine. Then go ahead and say it!" Caleb shouted back as the room suddenly got silent.

"I wanted to say… I'm sorry."

"Wait, what?" Caleb and I said at the same time.

"Come on, man. Don't make me say it again. You know how much I hate the 's' word."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Caleb said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry is the 's' word?" I asked, also with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

"Seriously, bro. I realized what I did to you was wrong. I violated the bro code."

"_That's _what you think this is about?" Caleb asked, shaking his head and walking away.

"Wait, I can do better," Brian said as Caleb froze in his tracks and turned around. "It's pretty hard when everyone likes your best friend better than you. All my life, I acted like I was the coolest kid at school, but I knew the truth. I was practically your sidekick. And then when I became quarterback, it was finally different. I actually was the coolest guy around. I got to throw the best parties, have any girl I wanted, including Zoe. Not only did I want to be with Zoe, but it also made me feel like I was finally better than you. But look at how that turned out. I guess we both got our hearts broken in the end, and it's all my fault."

"This is the worst apology I ever heard," I chimed in. "But, you had a lot of courage admitting that you were wrong."

"Diana's right," Caleb said, agreeing with me. "Coming here today is probably the bravest thing I've ever seen you do. I forgive you. I'm too happy tonight to hold onto a grudge. But, we're done. It's too late to make up our friendship."

"Well, I guess I'll just settle knowing you don't hate me anymore," Brian replied as Maria headed our way with Principal Hughs and the vice principal.

"Oh dear, a Staples student at the dance!" Principal Hughs exclaimed. "What should we do? Maybe a time-out would be best?" _What is this? Grade school?_

"Or how about we call the cops and report him for criminal trespassing!" the vice principal harshly suggested.

"Oh my! I'm not sure this is really a police matter." The principal turned to Brian. "Please go, young man. You've caused quite a few hurt feelings here."

"Actually, I'm feeling kind of nostalgic," Brian replied, shocking everyone in the room. "Maybe I'll stick around and do some dancing."

"Mr. Crandall, since you are neither a Trojan student nor the official guest of a Trojan student, I must ask you to leave at once!"

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna make me?"

"I will!" I heard Frank say as he approached the group.

"Oh goody! Frank the Bouncer! There you are!"

"Bouncer?" Brian asked, suddenly feeling uneasy and running out of the building.

"Okay, everyone, back to your sock hop!" The principal announced happily. "Frank and I will make sure there aren't any more scary boys intruding!"

"You know, even though he treated me like dirt, I kinda feel sorry for Brian," Emma said, standing next to me.

"I don't," I replied with a grim look. "We could go on all day about the reasons why he is the way he is, but the point is, he made a choice, and now he's facing the consequences."

"Attention, everyone!" Maria announced as the music stopped playing. "The votes have been tallied, and it's time to announce the Homecoming King and Queen!"

_That's my cue_, I thought to myself as I went up to the stage with the rest of the homecoming court.

"This year's Homecoming King and Queen are… Julian Castillo and Diana Robinson!"

I gasped and broke into tears, not paying attention to the applause, as Mia gave me a hug, and then I approached Maria, who crowned me and Julian.

"Congratulations to you both," Maria said with a big smile. "Is there anything you'd like to say to your classmates?"

"Thank you, everyone," Julian started. "This school is one of the best things to ever happen to me, and I'm proud to represent you. Shoutout to my football team. This has been one heck of a season!"

The audience applauded as Julian handed the microphone to me.

"Oh my goodness, thank you. This really is an honor. On my first day as a high school freshman, I knew right away that Westport High was a special place: a place where students cared about each other, and everyone got a chance to be their best. Every day, I've gotten to see just how right that first impression was. I could go to Staples or a school in my dad's hometown of Todayland, but I doubt they carry the same heart as Westport High. Thank you, Trojans, for accepting me."

The audience applauds as Julian and I hugged each other, and I heard the karaoke machine play a song, signaling the coronation dance that was picked by Ezra. Julian held out his hand for me to take, and I looked into his brown eyes and started dancing.

_Find me here and speak to me._

_I want to feel you, I need to hear you._

_You are the light that's leading me_

_To the place where I find peace again._

"You're a good dancer, Diana," Julian said. "Congratulations on becoming Queen. That's unheard of for a freshman."

"I'm surprised myself," I replied. "Congrats to you, too. You deserve being King."

_You are the strength that keeps me walking_

_You are the hope that keeps me trusting_

_You are the life to my soul_

_You are my purpose_

_You're everything_

Julian turned as he felt a tap and found Caleb standing behind him.

"May I?" Caleb asked with a smile and Julian stepped aside. I watched Autumn approach him and ask him to dance.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

"There's my Homecoming Queen," Caleb said with wide eyes and a big smile on his face. "Congratulations, Diana."

"That's Queen Diana, to you," I replied with a smile.

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

"Okay, _Queen Diana_, may I have this dance?"

"Of course," I answered with a giggle and a blush as he took my hand and guided me to another spot on the dance floor.

_You calm the storms and you give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall_

"Who you knew you were such a good dancer?" I asked in awe.

"Zoe taught me how back when we first started dating," Caleb explained. "I was always stepping on her— and there I go again. I'm getting over her, I swear I am."

_You steal my heart and you take my breath away_

"Caleb, she's still an important part of your past," I replied.

"She and Brian. It's like I can't remember anything that doesn't have one of them in it."

_Would you take me in? Take me deeper now._

"I wasted a lot of time," Caleb continued, and I placed my right hand on his cheek.

"That's not true. She taught you to dance, and you know what love should be, and that's just from experience."

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

"You're right," Caleb said with a smile. "I know the kind of people I want to be around now. People like you."

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

"You should give yourself more credit, Caleb. All this talk about wasted time, but, intruder aside, we've had a great evening."

"We have, haven't we?"

"Besides, it's not over yet. Let's dance."

_Cause you're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

"You're pretty good yourself," Caleb said, complimenting me on my dancing.

"My dad taught me to dance," I explained with a smile. "In fact, my parents did their first dance as a married couple to this song, so this song holds a place in my heart."

"Have you ever dated before?" Caleb asked.

"No, I never really thought about dating. I want to wait for the right person to come in my life and sweep me off my feet—oh!" I felt myself being lifted up as I looked down at Caleb, who still had a smile on his face. I couldn't help but blush as I was set back down, and we continued to dance. "It's funny that you ask because my dad started dating my mom when he was a freshman."

"Like father, like daughter?" Caleb asked, and I chuckled in reply.

"He did call me his 'mini-me.' I love my dad though. He's a very special person."

"From what I see, your father taught you to be an optimistic, confident woman. But, I should be the lucky one, because I'm dancing with the most beautiful girl in the school."

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home," I told Caleb as we approached the front step.

"I had a great time," Caleb replied. "I guess this is it." I watched as Caleb closed his eyes and got close to my face, but I put a finger on his lips.

"I want my first kiss to be special," I explained with a smile. "Besides, I'm sure Dad would _kill _me if he saw us kissing."

"The protective kind, huh?"

"You could say that. I had a great time, too."

"We should do something like this again some time," Caleb suggested, and I continued to smile.

"I'd like that," I replied, hugging Caleb, and then walking inside, where I saw my parents peeking their heads out from behind the couch. "Really, guys?"

"Hey, it was a big night for you!" Mom exclaimed, wearing her white nightgown with her brown hair in two braids.

"An even bigger night, I would say," Dad said, pointing to my crown. "What's the occasion?"

"You're not going to believe this, but I was crowned the homecoming queen."

"You're having quite the year, Diana," Mom replied, giving me a hug. "My phone's upstairs."

"It's alright! Caleb took a picture of me already. I can have him send it to me and I'll send it to you!"

"Well, still, a freshman being crowned homecoming queen," Dad replied with a smile. "That never happens. In fact, the only students who could be crowned king and queen back in our day were the seniors. I'm proud of you, princess. Or should I say 'queen?'" I giggled in response. "You're only a freshman and you're already making a difference."

"Dad, you've taught me pretty well how people think and the number one thing they need: hope." I paused, letting out a yawn. "I'm gonna head up to bed. Where are Uncle Carl and Auntie Tallie?"

"Auntie Tallie's in the guest room and Uncle Carl's shut down in the kitchen," Mom explained. "Do you need help getting out of your dress?"

"That I can probably handle," I answered. "Good night."

"Good night, Queen Diana," Dad replied, and I giggled again, going up the stairs.

It took me a while, but I was able to get out of my dress and wipe my makeup off. I had decided to keep my cowlick, but I took the crown off. I couldn't remember if my dad had mentioned anything about the cowlick staying up because it was a Robinson gene or if it would flatten out eventually, but I didn't care about that at the moment. I had tried the cowlick for the first time since grade school, and my date liked it, so I may or may not keep it. Or, I could do the cowlick for special occasions.

I got into my t-shirt and shorts as I laid down in bed, and I heard my phone buzz.

"Who is texting me this late at night?" I asked myself as I got out of bed and got my phone, which revealed that Caleb had texted me. I opened the text to find a picture of us dancing the coronation dance, never taking our eyes off each other. Another text went through:

_**CalebMitchell44: **__I will always remember this night. Sleep tight, Queen Diana. See you Monday._

I held the phone on my chest as close to my heart as I could, and I drifted asleep.


	8. Grounded

**So I did a little jump since the next book in the "High School Story" series starts after Christmas. But I do plan on doing some stories of how Diana and her family have spent Christmas. DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story," I only own Diana and Karena.**

* * *

**January 4, 2060**

"_My name is Diana Evelyn Robinson. My mother gave me my grandma's middle name in memory of her, who had died when my mom was young. I have two amazing parents, a little brother, and I have one heck of a family in Todayland, North Montana, which is about 2,000 miles from Westport, Connecticut. Why am I living so far from my big family? My dad had taken a position with the Temporal Investigation, Management, and Exploration Agency, or TIME for short, and he has been their historian for almost 15 years. Him being the historian for TIME has helped us build amazing lives. I could go on and on about how my dad, Wilbur, is the most amazing dad in the world, but long story short, he taught me to be confident about myself and to keep moving forward whenever I had doubts. My mom, Karena, is just as talented as my dad as she is the music teacher for the elementary school my brother goes to, and she might consider applying to be the music teacher for Westport High. She is also calm in very many situations, and she talks to me like I'm more than her daughter. My brother, Wesley, is a knucklehead, but has a good sense of fashion, something he probably got from Mom; I should know because Dad always asks Mom for help."_

"Diana, can you get that please?" Dad yelled as the doorbell rang, and I closed my journal and went down the stairs to get the door. When I opened the door, I found my friends, shivering at the door!

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise!" I exclaimed with a smile, which all of them shared. "Come on in, guys!"

"Happy last day of winter break, Diana," Caleb said.

"So, what is the occasion?"

"Did your parents not tell you?" Aiden asked, and then he explained. "They offered to host our last get-together of winter break!

"Well that would explain why both my parents were cleaning!" I exclaimed, knowing that my dad hated to clean.

"I know I've said this before, but your mom is so nice!" Sydney said, giving my mom a compliment.

"Thank you very much!" I heard Mom yell from the kitchen.

"Well, shall we camp in the living room or go up to my room?" I asked.

"Let's stay down here," Emma answered as we all took a seat on the chairs, the couch, and the floor. "It's super roomy. You know, I'm glad it's finally just the nine of us hanging out instead of, like, the _entire _school."

"We should plan more of these!" Sydney suggested. "Like our movie marathons at the end of last quarter!"

"That would be so much fun!" Emma replied. "I mean, this is already way better than my dad's house over break."

"I know you two don't get along, but you had some fun over winter break, right?" I asked.

"A little."

"I'm just happy you're back in town," Luis said, putting a smile on Emma's face.

"Yes, we're all happy Emma's back," Myra said. "But there's an even bigger issue we need to talk about: Diana, what's the deal with you and Caleb?"

"Oh! Um…" Caleb and I said at the same time, blushing and then looking away from each other.

"Are you not official yet?" Sydney asked.

"The people demand to know!" Myra nagged us.

"All I can say is we're taking things slow," I answered, remembering my Christmas vacation in Todayland and texting Caleb every night. "It's too soon to put a label on it."

"Agreed," Caleb replied.

"I swear you two are like molasses," Myra said, still nagging. "Homecoming was _months _ago."

"Not even three months ago, Myra," I replied. "I'm sticking to my story. Now, moving on. Are you guys ready for the new quarter?"

"Definitely. Basketball season is gonna be awesome," Caleb answered enthusiastically. "I hope we can pull off a win against Staples this year."

"We've got your back, Caleb!" Sydney exclaimed enthusiastically, giving me and Emma a high-five. "Mia and I have been working on some awesome routines for the competition this quarter. We're gonna look _amazing_."

"I wish I could stick with cheer this quarter," Emma said sadly.

"Why can't you? You were amazing on team last quarter!"

"I'm too busy, unfortunately."

"Diana, are you coming back to cheer?" Sydney asked me with a smile. "I loved having you on the team."

"You bet! I was born and raised a cheerleader. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Well, Myra and I are looking forward to pep band," Aiden explained.

"Why? 'Cause it's not that hard?" Myra asked with a grin.

"It may not be physically demanding, but the music is much more challenging."

"Are you switching to basketball too, Michael?" I asked, and Michael burst out laughing.

"Oh heck no. Even if I wanted to, I suck at basketball."

"He's not lying," Caleb explained. "We played basketball in gym last quarter, and he couldn't even do a layup."

"Maria, you've been quiet this whole time," I said, making an observation. "I take it you've got winter ball all figured out?"

"Oh, I'm not on the winter ball committee this year," Maria answered. "That's all Payton!"

"Who are you, and what have you done with Maria?" Caleb asked in shock.

"I'm still me, Caleb. I've just got other plans this quarter. You're looking at your new anchor for the Westport High morning announcements! Principal Hughs approved the funding for new video equipment, a recording studio, all the works. And Michael is the cameraman for Trojan News!"

"Maria, that's fantastic!" I exclaimed happily. "But why is Michael helping you?"

"It's Hughs' latest idea for 'punishment,'" Michael explained. "I ditched lunch last quarter to go to Futureburgers like seven or eight times. Cafeteria food doesn't cut it for me."

"Good job, Michael, you skipped _lunch_," I replied with amusement.

"It was worth it."

"You're welcome to help out tomorrow, Diana," Maria offered. "That is, if you want to!"

"Sure! I'll stop by first thing in the morning!"

* * *

After going on a little coffee date with Caleb and having a little confrontation with the vice principal that almost got me lunch detention, I went to the spare room in the library, which was transformed into a studio.

"Wow!"

"Fancy, right?" Maria replied with a big smile on her face.

"I can't believe Hughs approved the funding for all of this!"

"The vice principal was a huge supporter," Maria explained. "She agreed that students are entitled to a daily dose of news. Besides, this will look great on my college applications. I single-handedly orchestrated the first Westport High newscast."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Michael said, hopping up from behind the camera.

"You know what I meant," Maria replied. "You're only here because you have to be."

"That's what you think," Michael replied with a smirk.

"So, what do you need me to do?" I asked.

"I really would love it if you could guest star as my co-anchor," Maria explained, giving me some clothes. "But I need you to dress the part. You have to look sharp for the morning announcements. Plus, you can help me figure out some last minute details for the show!"

"Thanks Maria, but I'm not much of a presenter. I'll go help Michael behind the camera."

"I'm surprised at you, Diana," Michael said as I sat down next to him. "You're a Robinson and you have trouble speaking?"

"Well, if it's freestyle, sure. But if I have to prepare for it, then that's where I have trouble. I'll have the stress of preparing for the presentation only to mess it up the day of. You know what I mean? I'm not like my grandpa, who is pretty much made to make speeches about his inventions, and I'm not like my dad, who can come up with a speech made of nothing."

"You're a pretty good speaker to me, but whatever," Michael replied. "It's a pretty simple gig. I'll finish putting Maria into focus, and when I tell you, press the red button to put us live. We're ready, Maria! We're on in 5… 4… 3… 2…"

I pushed the red button, and Maria put a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Trojans. It's 8 AM on Monday and time for your Trojan announcements. I'm your host, Maria Flores. To start off our headlines today, be sure to check out the Jurassic changes at lunch today. Today's featured food item is dinosaur-shaped chicken tenders, thanks to Principal Hughs' fun, healthy food initiative."

"Maria's a natural at this!" I exclaimed quietly as I continued to watch her bring the news.

"You didn't see how much she was practicing before you came in this morning," Michael explained quietly. "She wanted this to go off without a hitch."

Just when Michael finished talking, the red light went out, and I watched the live feed monitor turn to the football field.

"Uh, what's going on?" I asked out loud.

"Michael, what did you do?" Maria asked with a stern expression on her face.

"It wasn't me!" Michael exclaimed.

"What is this?" I asked, pointing at the camera where we saw the principal and the football coach kissing! Before we could watch anymore, Michael yanked the plug. I immediately felt nauseated. "Can I unsee this, please?"

"Talk about scarred for life," Michael replied, before Maria marched up to him.

"Can you explain to me why you let this rogue footage define my _first show_?!"

"It's not my fault!" Michael shouted back. "I wasn't allowed to implement an extra firewall!"

"Guys—"

"I bet you _wanted _this to happen!" Maria shouted. "You're only here because of your stupid punishment!"

"Maybe if we never had morning announcements, we would've just completely skipped this!"

"GUYS!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as Maria and Michael turned to me. "Maria, it's not Michael's fault."

"Of _course_ you take his side," Maria replied angrily.

"What the hey is that supposed to mean?" I asked, now angry myself, but I took some breaths to calm down. "Look, there's no way Michael could've prevented this. Or even _known _this could happen."

"Thanks for having my back, Diana," Michael said.

"What's done is done. It's not the end of the world, is it?"

* * *

Since then, both the coach and the principal were forced to resign, and Vice Principal Isa was elected the new principal. Maria was blamed for the rogue footage and was forced to resign her leadership positions. Michael, on the other hand, continued to be the cameraman for the news that was now run by the new principal. I had also discovered that Koh's grandmother had a stroke, and she confided in me to keep that a secret from her teachers as to why she was skipping classes.

One day, I was told to head to the principal's office, and I went, even though I knew I did nothing wrong. I walked in and took a seat in the chair.

"Hey, Principal Isa? Ms. Maddox said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. We need to talk. Do you know why you're here?"

"Not really, ma'am."

"I'll be frank with you, Diana. I've seen you for the troublemaker you are."

"Excuse me?" I asked, offended.

"You were late to class, part of that rogue news show, and I _know _you broke into Staples last quarter," the principal explained with a stern expression. "But, since I'm feeling generous today, I'm offering you a chance at a clean slate. We're aware that Koh was skipping class this week, and that you ran into her during that time." _What does she mean 'we'? _"We also have reason to believe she's been involved in something serious. Do you have any information about this? And do not lie to me. You'll regret it if you do."_ Come on, Diana. What would Dad do?_

"I know nothing about it," I lied, biting my lip.

"Are you _sure?"_

"Affirmative," I answered, this time with a stern expression.

"All right, you've left me no choice when I speak to Koh," the principal said, clearly angry at the outcome.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked, skeptical of the principal.

"Get out. NOW!"

I scurried out of my chair and went back to class.

* * *

It was a long day, but I finally made it to cheerleading practice. I found the entire squad, minus Emma, waiting for me, but someone was missing.

"Where's Mia?" I asked.

"She has a meeting with Principal Isa," Sydney explained. "Don't worry, she'll be here soon!"

"We should get started with practice in the meantime," Payton suggested.

"Alright, everyone, get in formation!" Sydney commanded, and we got into our positions. "One, two."

We all jumped up to touch our toes as we started our cheer.

"Go, Trojans, go! Stand up, it's time to shout! Let them know what we're about! Let's go, Trojans! Stop that ball! Victory, victory, that is our call!"

Sydney and Payton cartwheeled across the floor, and I did my series of cartwheels and flips.

"We are Trojans, hear our cry!"

We heard a faint applause and turned to see Mia walking in.

"Great job, everyone! We're off to a great start this quarter. It's too bad that won't matter much longer." I watched as Mia's smile turned into a frown.

"What do you mean?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"I just got out of a meeting with Principal Isa," Mia explained. "Our cheerleading budget has been slashed!" _What?! _

"Why would she do this?" Sydney asked, horrified. "She _can't_ do this!"

"But she did," Mia replied. "I even asked my dad for help, but he wasn't going to pitch in. It'd be showing favoritism toward Westport High instead of _Staples_. And he can't have that, can he?"

"How are we supposed to go to competitions now?" Payton asked.

"It's not just us. Band lost their funding as well. All of it has gone to basketball."

"Now that's not right," I replied skeptically. "What can we do?"

"I'm meeting with basketball and band shortly," Mia explained. "I'd appreciate it if you all were there. We can figure out our next steps together."

All of us got into the locker room and changed into our civilian clothes before we went to the history room to discuss the funding problem with the band and basketball team.

"You all know why we're here," Julian started, standing in the front of the room with Ezra and Mia.

"Because _some _of us can't go to our competitions anymore," Mia furiously answered.

"Or buy new sheet music!" Ezra chimed in.

"You know we didn't ask for this!" Julian pleaded to the other two leaders.

"You didn't put up a fight either," Mia replied.

"Guys, we have to stay positive!" I optimistically chimed in. "We can't bounce back if we're down in the dumps."

"Diana's right!" Sydney spoke up. "There has to be a way to figure this out!"

"Maybe we can raise money for cheer and band somehow," Payton suggested.

"Hmm, what would Maria do?" Caleb asked, rubbing his neck.

"She'd plan something, like a fundraiser," I answered.

"I love it! What kind though?" Mia asked as we all pondered for a few minutes.

"I've got it!" We all turned toward Aiden. "We can hold a winter carnival!"

"Ohmygosh YES!" Payton exclaimed. "It would be so romantic and fun and everything!"

"We can have all sorts of booths and food and games," I explained. "It's perfect! Way to go, Aiden!"

"Wouldn't that be kind of expensive?" Sydney asked.

"If we call in every favor we have and everyone pitches in a little money, we could pull this off!" I explained optimistically.

"Yeah, we can!" Ezra exclaimed. "Okay everyone, let's get to work!"

We worked furiously the rest of the practice time planning the winter carnival that would take place in a couple weeks. Once we had our assigned jobs, I walked out of the building to where Dad's car was parked. But, I knew something was off when I saw him: he wasn't smiling, something he always did when he picked me up.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hello, Diana."

"Is everything okay?" I asked with uneasiness in my stomach.

"You tell me," Dad replied in a grim look on his face as we took off for home.

"The only thing that's seriously going wrong right now is the cheerleading and band budgets being given to the basketball team," I explained, and I watched my dad's face scrunch up.

"That's not right. Who came up with that idea?"

"The new principal," I answered as Dad parked the car in the driveway. "We've been spending the entire practice planning a winter carnival to help raise money." As I finished explaining, I glanced at my dad, who gave me a look I did not like: his eyebrows were furrowed and his jaw was tight.

"Speaking of which, I received a call from her saying that you and some other classmates of yours broke into Staples High School and took their spirit stick a few months ago. Is this true?"

"Wait a minute, Dad. Why are you asking me about something that happened a few months ago? I didn't go to Staples a few months ago."

"Diana Evelyn Robinson, don't you _dare _lie to me," Dad replied angrily, and I let out a gasp. "The principal had a security tape that the principal from Staples gave to her, and they found _you _on it. _You _were holding their spirit stick."

"And she picked now to tell you?" I asked angrily.

"So you did go. Why, Diana?"

"We all thought that Staples forcing one of our own to vandalize the statue was a problem, so we decided to carry out some revenge. That's why I told Mom I was heading to Emma's."

"Wait a minute, you lied to your mother?" My dad let out a small gasp. "I cannot believe this. Diana Robinson, you lied to us just so you can get back at your rival school? What did I say about revenge?"

"Would it help if I told you that I was against this?"

"Yet you still went, young lady. Diana, I'm sorry, but—"

"Dad, you still haven't answered my question: why did the principal just now tell you about this?"

"Why am I just now hearing about this? I think that is the better question to ask me. Be honest with me, Diana: how did you feel after you took that spirit stick?"

"Honestly? It felt great," I answered with both satisfaction and guilt at the same time. "And we did put the spirit stick back after homecoming was over, and I swear that's the truth."

"Diana, revenge is _never _the answer. I learned that lesson when I was your age. There have been many times when I wanted to get back at someone for hurting someone in my family, but every time, I let it go and kept moving forward." My dad paused, letting out a heavy sigh. "Diana, I never want to do this, but after school, you're going to go to the elementary school to help your mom clean the classroom."

"Wait, what?" I gasped. "I have cheerleading practice! That's more important!"

"Not while you're grounded, young lady," Dad said, his stern expression returning to his face.

"I'm being grounded for something that happened three months ago?" I asked skeptically.

"From what I have seen, you have not shown remorse for what you did."

"What happened to keep moving forward?"

"You can't move forward if you have unfinished business from your past, Diana!" Dad shouted. "You hurt me and your mom, Diana, and I think the first step is to apologize to her. Then you will not be going to cheerleading practice after school, you will be—"

"Going to the elementary school to help Mom!" I shouted back. "I know, Dad! Just quit it already!" I opened the door to get out of the car.

"DIANA!" Dad shouted before I slammed the door and headed inside.

"Diana, what's wrong?" Mom asked with a concerned expression as I passed her, and I turned to face her with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry for lying to you about going to Emma's house in October! I went to Staples High School and stole their stupid spirit stick!"

I started bawling my eyes out, and I ran up the stairs and into my room where I slammed the door, crawled into bed, and continued to cry until I fell asleep.

* * *

I felt myself shaken awake, and I opened my eyes to find both of my parents looking at me with concern in their eyes. Mom was holding a plate of food.

"Hey, baby, how are you feeling?" Mom asked as I got up and retrieved the food, which was macaroni and white cheese with hamburger meat. "I kept this nice and warm for you. Wesley missed you at dinner."

"Thanks. Mom, I'm sorry—"

"I know, honey. We know."

"I told her everything," Dad said, glancing at Mom.

"Are you still mad at me, Dad?"

"Diana, we're not mad," Dad explained with sadness in his brown eyes. "We're worried. We know it's very rare for you to get in trouble, but getting in trouble for something that big that started with a small lie? What was going on in your mind at the time?"

"Most of my classmates had transferred to Westport High from Staples," I explained after swallowing some food. "They've always been bullied, and some students from Staples manipulated one of our own to vandalize the statue so that her friend wouldn't get hurt. I know that everything I did was wrong, Dad. I promise this isn't about fitting in. I mean, would I have been crowned homecoming queen if I had trouble fitting in? Anyway, these people had been through so much pain already, that I thought it would be satisfying if Staples had a taste of their own medicine."

"I assume Dad told you that revenge is not the answer?" Mom asked, and I nodded, looking into her green eyes. "What those students did was not right, and I admire that you want to correct that. But it's not your job: you're not a vigilante. What you did was wrong, too."

"And that is why we discipline you," Dad chimed in. "We punish you so that you can learn from your mistakes and correct your behavior so that you will not make the same mistakes again. And, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Yelling at your own children is never the answer either, and that was a mistake I made, because I hurt you. I hope you can forgive me."

"I forgive you, Dad," I replied, feeling the tears again. "Can you both forgive me for lying to you?"

"Oh, Diana." Mom paused to take the plate off my lap, and she pulled me in for a hug, and I felt my dad's arms surrounding us. Then we let go and gazed at each other. "We love you, very much."

"I did a lot of lying when I was your age," Dad replied. "And let me tell you, because I was so good at lying, I absolutely _hated _being lied to. Lying hurts everybody, no matter how big or small the lie is, and I learned that the hard way. I hope you understand that."

"Yes, Dad. What made you learn your lesson?"

"You know the story of how I brought your grandpa's past self to my time, right?" I nodded, allowing my dad to continue. "His hair would have given away his being from the past."

"Wait, why?"

"Because his hair never changed. His hair looked exactly the same, and I never told him that I was his son. Anyway, so I had to cover your grandpa being from the past with a lie, so I told my family that he was a transfer student. I even threw a meatball at your grandma because they almost found out at dinner."

_"You_ started the food fight?" I asked with astonishment.

"Yep, I did, and it was worth it," Dad answered with a grin, which quickly disappeared. "I couldn't keep lying about your grandpa after your grandma offered to _adopt _him."

"Oh. My. Gosh."

"Yep. I revealed who he really was, and I blurted out both the truth and my true feelings about him wanting to see his biological mom. Needless to say, absolutely no one in the family was happy that I lied and that I deceived them by taking the time machine. Your grandma was initially going to punish me for life, but your grandpa talked some sense into her... and into me. I haven't lied since then."

"So what was your punishment?"

"I was grounded for a month, and, asides from school, I was forbidden to go into the garage. After school, I was sent to the time lab to clean up my mess. I was there all afternoon, went to the dining room for dinner, and then back to the time lab to clean. Then I did _lots_ of homework for an hour, and then it was bedtime."

"What junior high that hard for you?"

"Diana, you are talking to someone who could care less about school when he was 13," Dad answered with a chuckle. "I cared more about time travelling and doing my research on history, so I kept putting my homework aside. The way I saw it back then, I didn't really need the education because I was already so smart."

"Thanks to Grandpa's genius IQ?"

"Exactly. I learned that lesson, too, and I ended up being the valedictorian of my class in high school."

"Well, that's a 180-degree turnover you had there!"

"Thank your mom," Dad replied, pointing at her. "If it wasn't for her, I still would have been the Wilbur Robinson that I now dislike."

The three of us let out some laughs, and my depressed mood came back.

"So, how long am I grounded for?"

"Two weeks," Mom answered. "No cheerleading practice and no spending time with friends outside of school. You're going to help me clean my classroom after school, and you are going to do some work in the house."

"Yes, Mom. I suppose I should hand you my phone?"

"Correct," Dad answered. "You'll have it during school hours, but that's all."

"You're tough, but fair," I replied, taking my phone and handing it to Dad.

"If you ever want to talk, we'll be right here," Mom said, and I gave her another hug before they walked out of the room and I went back to sleep.


	9. The Winter Carnival

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story," I only own Diana.**

* * *

Being grounded is never fun. While I was grounded, Michael had come up to me during school hours and asked me if Principal Isa had anything to do with my being punished. I had explained to him that either way, my dad would have found out and I still would have been grounded. I served my punishment without fighting it, and I helped my mom whenever she needed it. I had missed my cheerleading squad deeply, and I was so happy when these two weeks passed, and I was free just in time for the winter carnival.

I had gone to the carnival in purple jeans and a black leather jacket, and I also wore a purple beanie hat, and I was amazed at all of the work my classmates and teammates had done to make this carnival a success.

"Diana! Diana! Over here!"

I turned to where Payton was yelling my name and approached her ticket booth. On my way, I saw Maria almost pass me.

"Thanks again, Payton! This carnival is amazing, by the way." She paused to face me. "Hey, Diana. I'm sure I'll see you later."

"Do you want to buy some tickets, Diana?" Payton asked.

"Two, please."

"With that you'll get a taste of the carnival, but you won't be able to hit everything up. But for a little more, you can get one more extra ticket and explore more of the booths! Although… I have a special deal right now, just for you!"

"Just for me?" I asked, and I swear my heart melted a little.

"I'll give you a whole roll of tickets! You'll be able to do all the things then! It's almost like you have unlimited tickets."

"How much is a roll?"

"Ten dollars."

"I'll take it!"

"Great! Here's your gigantic roll of tickets!" Payton exclaimed, struggling to get me the whole roll.

"Payton, just give me 10 for right now. That's a dollar per ticket. I'll come back if I need more, I promise." I watched as Payton tore off 10 tickets for me, and then I watched Mia run past me. "Where are you running off to, Mia?"

"Don't you remember? I'm running the carriage rides! There's a huge line right now. But find me after you're done enjoying the carnival! I might be able to squeeze you in."

"Sounds great! I'll look for you later." I paused as I watched Mia run off to her horse and carriage. "So, where do I go first? I think I'll go in a circle."

My first stop was the dunk tank, where Caleb was sitting with only his swim trunks on over a pool of heated water.

"Step right up! Step right up!" Julian announced. "Try your hand at dunking the football legend himself… Caleb Mitchell!"

I watched as Michael tried to throw baseballs at the target, but he missed all of his shots.

"Heh, reminds me of football season last quarter," Michael said, yelling at Caleb.

"Are you sure you were our quarterback?" Caleb yelled back with amusement in his voice.

"Watch it, Mitchell. I'm used to throwing a football, not a baseball."

"Caleb, aren't you cold?" I yelled out to him.

"My shoulders are a bit chilled, but the water's warm enough, so I'm good."

"Want to try dunking Caleb?" Julian asked. "It costs one ticket."

I handed Julian the ticket, and I grabbed a baseball from him.

"Come on, Diana," Michael said with a smile. "Let's see that aim."

"Give it your best shot, Diana!" Caleb yelled as I smirked at him. I stepped up to the line taped on the ground and took a deep breath as I threw the baseball at the target. The ball hit the target, and Caleb fell in the water!

"YES!" I yelled, pumping my fist in the air.

"Dang, Diana. Maybe _you _should have been quarterback last quarter."

"In your dreams, Michael," I replied.

"Good job, Diana!" Caleb yelled. "Probably the best throw I've seen today."

I watched Michael try again as I went to the singing telegrams booth where Myra, Ezra, and Frank were stationed.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome, Diana!" Frank said with enthusiasm. "You here to send a singing telegram to someone special?"

"Ezra and I are going around setting up different people!" Myra explained.

"My guitar's all set and ready to play," Ezra chimed in. "All it takes is a ticket."

"I love it! Here's mine," I said, handing Frank a ticket.

"Who do you want to send it to?" Myra asked with a big smile on her face.

"Send mine to Caleb, please," I answered.

"Oooh! Is love in the air?" Myra asked.

"You could say that," I answered, though I wasn't sure 'love' was the right term at the moment.

"One singing telegram coming right up," Ezra announced as the three of us walked back over to Caleb.

"What are you—"

"Shh, bro. We've got a song for you from a lucky lady," Ezra explained as he played his guitar.

"Roses may be red, while violets are blue," Myra sang.

"But someone's got it bad for you! From football and basketball to all the rest…"

"Call Diana up, she's the best… yeah!" Myra and Ezra finished singing as Caleb got out of the tank and gave me a tight hug.

"Oh!" I exclaimed with shock, but I returned the hug. "Aren't you cold?"

"Right now, I don't care. Thanks for the telegram, Diana. And don't worry, I'll call you."

"Well, my punishment's over, so please do!"

The three of us walked back to the singing telegram booth.

"That was so adorable!" Myra exclaimed. "If you want to spend some tickets to send more, we'll be right here!"

"I'll keep that in mind," I said, walking away toward the hot chocolate booth where I found Sydney, Autumn, and Wes.

"Hey, Diana!" Sydney yelled, and I waved back.

"That smells _amazing_," I replied, taking in the aroma.

"Want some?" Wes asked. "We're having a special: one ticket for two cups."

"That's so sweet!" I exclaimed with a big smile.

"_We?_ You're not even helping with the booth!" Autumn exclaimed.

"What can I say? I'm a salesman at heart," Wes explained as I chuckled.

"The special was such a good idea," Sydney said. "It's adorable watching everyone surprise their friends with hot chocolate."

"And I have it on good authority that Mia could use a friend right now," Wes explained, and I turned toward Mia, who was staring in the distance.

"I never see Mia alone. Go ahead and get me two cups. I'll try to talk to her."

"Yay! Two hot chocolates coming up!" Sydney exclaimed happily and poured me two cups. I gratefully took them and walked over to Mia.

"Diana! What are you doing over here?"

"I could ask the same thing. I thought you were working the carriage rides?"

"I am, but my horse and I both needed a bit of a break."

"You look like you could use some hot chocolate. Here, Sydney helped me make it." I handed a cup to Mia.

"That's… nice of you. Thanks. Diana, you're sweet, but I'm fine. Go dunk Caleb in the water or whatever."

"I already had my fun of doing that," I replied with a chuckle. "So you want to be left alone?"

"Ugh, no actually. I know I'm being weird. Everything's just horrible right now. I'm supposed to get our squad into shape, but I can't exactly dig into my own pockets for uniforms or travel money."

"No one's expecting you to," I replied. "These funding cuts are ridiculous, and my dad agrees with that."

"I always put everything into cheer. I worked my butt off since freshman year to be captain. If we can't compete or look good on the field, it means I can't do my job.

"Mia, we'll succeed together. You can't take responsibility for everything by yourself. That wouldn't be fair. The entire squad is gonna fight for funding alongside you. It's our squad, too! We've been training super hard for the competition. We aren't going down easy."

"Thanks, Diana. It helps hearing you say that.

"Besides, the festival is packed! I bet we'll be rolling in cash."

"Maybe we'll go to the competition in a limo!" Mia said enthusiastically.

"In that case, we might as well win based on an amazing entrance."

"You want me to travel all that way and _not _show off my skills?" Mia asked, still smiling. "I don't think so."

"Are you ready to head back to the festival? You worked so hard planning everything with us. You should enjoy it."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't tell the others about this. Stress is _not _a good look."

"No, it is not," I replied, and we chuckled.

"Seriously, Diana, thanks. You're a good friend. I could see you being captain someday."

We hugged before going our separate ways, and I decided to head back to the singing telegrams.

"Hey, Diana!" Frank yelled. "Back already?"

"Yep! This time, I want to play matchmaker."

"Yes! Matchmaker extraordinaire!" Myra exclaimed. "Who's the lucky couple?"

"Maybe you could help me out, Diana," Frank explained. "I wanted to send Payton a telegram, but I ran out of tickets. I think she'd really like this poem I wrote her in song."

I looked around to see Luis watching Emma, who was enjoying her hot chocolate.

"Are you going to send her one, Luis?" I asked.

"Oh! Um, I don't know," Luis answered. "I don't really have the extra ticket for it. Unless you want to… you know, help me out."

I looked around again to see Mia approaching the booth, but then walking away.

"I should get Sydney one, that's the whole reason I took a break. No, I shouldn't. What I say after? 'I like you'? It would never work."

"Here are two tickets," I explained, handing Frank the tickets. "I'm going to send Emma one for Luis and then Sydney for Mia."

I watched as Myra and Ezra walked toward Sydney and sang a song "from Mia" as I walked over to the sled hill, and I met up with Aiden, who was in charge of the event, and Sakura.

"Hm… This one's got some weird grooves in it," Sakura said, regarding her electric snow sled. "It'd be game over before I even start!"

"Not everything has to be a competition, you know," Aidenn replied as I tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around to see me. "Oh, Diana! Didn't see you come over! Care to sled down the hill?"

"What he _means _to ask is if you care to _race _me down the hill," Sakura 'corrected' him with a grin. "I'll tell you what: if you win, I'll buy a lot more tickets for the carnival in your honor. So you'd be helping make the fundraiser a success. Deal?"

"It'll only cost you a ticket, and I'll run the race," Aiden finished explaining, and I gave him a ticket.

"You're on, Sakura!"

"We'll see if you're still laughing when I kick your butt," Sakura countered back as we went up the hill with our sleds.

"Now, I want a clean race," Aiden yelled. "You'll go on my mark."

"Scared, Diana?" Sakura asked with a smirk, and I smirked back.

"This Robinson is never scared!" I answered as Aiden yelled 'go,' and down we went! I got a head start in front of my opponent.

"Don't count me out yet!" Sakura yelled. "This one's mine!"

"In your dreams!" I yelled back as I swerved around a stick. "Check out my smooth moves!"

"I'll give you that, but can you beat me?" Sakura asked just as I finished the line before her. "I lost… I thought I had that in the bag."

"Good job, Diana!" Aiden exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

"No hard feelings, Sakura?" I asked, holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Are you kidding? That was awesome! It'll be a race for the ages. We'll have our rematch one day, just you wait."

"I look forward to it," I replied as I went back to the singing telegrams booth.

"Back again?" Frank asked.

"Yep, and this time, I'm gonna help you," I replied, handing him a ticket. "Myra, Ezra, send a singing telegram to Payton for Frank, please!"

"Wow. Thanks a lot, Diana!" Frank exclaimed happily. "My girl's going to love it."

"Okay, I've got your poem ready in song form," Myra happily said. "Let's do this!"

I chuckled as I tried to find Mia, and I found her by the statue.

"All finished?" Mia asked with a smile.

"Yep! I have a bit of time before I'm helping Aiden out at the sled hill."

"So, like I said earlier, I've been running the big, romantic carriage ride today. It's been really cute watching couples go around the park together!"

"That is very old-fashioned, yet so romantic!" I replied, picturing myself on it with Caleb, and then I put on a grin. "Does this include a certain cheerleader whose name rhymes with 'kidney'?"

"Oh! Um… I may have taken her around once… or twice," Mia hesitantly explained. "Anyway, I'm about to pack up and take my horse home, but I wanted to offer you the last carriage ride with someone special. Picture this: open carriage ride, the snow gently falling while you snuggle up underneath a blanket."

"Give me one second," I told her, and then I walked up to Caleb, who had just gotten out of the dunk tank. "Hey, Caleb!"

"Hey, yourself," Caleb replied with a smile on his face.

"I have something special for us. Come with me." I took his hand and led him to Mia, who led us to the carriage.

"Diana. Caleb. Ready to ride?" Mia asked.

"This is your something special?" Caleb asked while blushing.

"Mia's been giving rides all day," I replied.

"_And _Buttercup here," Mia corrected me, petting her mane. "She's a pretty important part."

"Of course! I wouldn't dream of forgetting Buttercup," I replied, also petting her mane, and she neighed back in response.

"Thanks, Buttercup, for the ride," Caleb said as he took my hand and led me into the carriage. We sat next to each other with our shoulders touching. "This is nice. A bit cold, but nice."

"Check under the seat in front of you," Mia told us, and I opened the hidden compartment on the seat across from us and found a blue blanket, and I placed it over the two of us.

"This is perfect," I said, immediately feeling warmer, and I felt Caleb's fingers intertwine with mine.

"Yeah, much better," Caleb replied as I placed my head on his chest, and he rested his head on mine. "I can't say I was expecting all of this today."

"Are you holding up alright?" I asked. "I know you're allergic to horses."

"I'm not close enough to Buttercup for her to affect me," Caleb explained. "Besides, if it means spending time with you, then it's worth it."

"That's sweet, Caleb, but you should take care of yourself. I'm not worth an allergic breakout."

"I don't know about that, but I promise I'll take care of myself… for you."

"I'm going to hold you to that," I replied with a chuckle. "I need my Caleb around."

"_Your _Caleb?"

"Yes, sir, all mine," I replied, snuggling with him, and I felt him kiss the hop of my head and wrap his left arm around me.

"So, Queen Diana, is there anything you would like to know about me?"

"Actually, I want to know what your biggest fear is."

"That got deep quick," Caleb replied in surprise, and then he took a couple minutes to think about his answer. "I'm afraid of losing people I'm close to. I don't… I _can't _go through it again."

I got up and turned Caleb's head toward mine, and our eyes met.

"As long as I'm around, you won't have to."

"Thanks, Diana. I'm glad I can always count on you."

"The fear of losing people… that's my dad's biggest fear too, and maybe my mom's," I explained. "Actually, it's more of my mom's than my dad's. My mom lost her mom when she was only seven, and she had always feared about dying while I was living my childhood."

"Well, your mom's still here, isn't she?" Caleb asked.

"I'm happy to say she's still here with me and the family," I answered. "My dad, he loves his family deeply, but I think his biggest fear is not existing."

"Not existing? Like, dying, not existing?"

"My dad told me that he had taken a time machine to track down a crook who had stolen my grandpa's other time machine with the hopes that he would fix his mistake and his dad, my grandpa, wouldn't notice anything."

"Big mistake?"

"Very. He ended up taking my grandpa's past self to the future with him, and because of a chain of events that went on in the past, my dad ended up not existing for a short period of time. As in, he was never born."

"Wow. Time travel, huh?"

"Yeah, that was my dad's hobby when he was my age," I chuckled, remembering all of the stories my dad told me about himself travelling back in time to meet famous people. "He was wary about touching a time machine since then, but ever since he became a special agent for TIME, he's doing what he loves, and he's very happy. But enough about my dad. What do you want to know about me?"

"Well, what's your perfect vacation?"

"Oh, gosh." I rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand. "Oh! I know! Going to Chicago, Illinois to spend a couple nights there, then take Route 66 all the way to Los Angeles, California and spending a couple nights there. You can only drive Route 66 with a vintage car, and you get to see all of these vintage theaters and gas stations, and everything that existed back in the 1950s."

"I've heard of Route 66!" Caleb exclaimed. "That would be an amazing vacation. Care for some company on your dream vacation?"

"Of course!" I replied as the carriage ride drew to a close.

* * *

_**PaytonSweet16: **__IMPORTANT! if you helped with the fair on Saturday come to the gym for an emergency meeting ASAP!_

I put my phone away and immediately went to the gym where I found the band, cheerleading, and basketball teams assembled, plus Luis, Autumn, and Wes.

"What's going on, Payton?" I asked.

"Oh, Diana, it's awful!" Payton explained. "After Luis broke his wrist, Principal Isa made me give her a bunch of our carnival money to pay for his hospital bills. It turns out we only have enough money for one activity to go on a spring break trip."

"Seriously?" I asked with anger, reflecting on the events after the carriage ride. Luis had gone down the sled hill too early and ended up injuring himself when his sled slammed into a tent. The carnival was shut down, and Aiden was wrongly suspended and was forced to quit the band as a result.

"Why did she take _our money _for Luis' medical bills?"

"She said it was the only way to be sure we wouldn't get sued," Payton explained.

"I'm really sorry, everyone," Luis spoke up. "I should've been more careful."

"Accidents happen, Luis," Autumn replied.

"Besides, you didn't _ask _us to pay for your medical bills," Wes chimed in.

"But the big question is what we're gonna do with the money we _did _make," Payton said.

"Easy. Band should get it," Ezra said, and Mia gave him a look of disbelief. "Guys, whose idea was it to have this carnival in the first place? Aiden, a _band member's._ Besides, the cheer captain, Mia, is a junior. She'll get her chance at a competition next year. Me? It's my last shot. Am I right, people?"

"No!" Mia exclaimed angrily. "Listen to me. First of all, the carriage ride was by far the most profitable activity at the carnival. So most of the money came from cheerleading. Second, Aiden, a _band member_, was the one responsible for the accident. As far as I'm concerned, band already spent their half of the money."

"I didn't agree to give Isa the money," Ezra shot back, standing up and crossing his arms. "Payton, a _cheerleader_, did."

"Guys!" Payton exclaimed when she heard her name. "I guess we know where Ezra and Mia stand. Does anyone else want to speak, or should we take a vote?" I raised my hand, and Payton pointed to me, acknowledging me.

"Mia and Ezra both make good points, but I have to agree with Mia: if it weren't for Aiden's mistake, we wouldn't need to be having this discussion. Besides, band is down a vital member, while cheerleading had a full squad. They have a better chance of winning a competition."

"Good point," Payton said, agreeing with me. "Anyone else? Let's take a vote. Who votes for cheer to get the money? Band? Well, I guess it's decided. Cheer, we've got our funding!"

"Why did everyone listen to Diana?" Ezra asked angrily. "Of course she's going to want cheerleading to get the money because _she's a cheerleader!_"

"Hey! I was being logical with my explanation!" I shouted angrily across the room. "My being a cheerleader has _nothing _to do with this!"

"Whoa there, Diana was just trying to do what she thought was right," Julian spoke up. "You can't blame her for that."

"That's easy for you to say," Myra said, standing up. "You and the basketball team are rolling in dough!"

"She's right," Ezra replied. "I've been trying to stay cool, but I've heard about enough from the basketball team."

"We've been working way too hard to not get to compete," Myra explained angrily. "End of story."

"So have the cheerleaders, Myra," Sydney angrily shot back, and Myra replied with a huff. "That's it. You're _not _invited to go shopping with me anymore."

"Oh, wow, I'm so hurt. Typical cheerleader. All you think about is popularity and shopping."

"How dare you?" Payton exclaimed.

"Hey!" I yelled out at the same time Payton did before we heard a chuckle coming from Wes. "What the heck is so funny?"

"I can't believe you all are falling for this while Isa turns the school into a police state," Wes explained in amusement.

"Please, Wes, Isa's strictness has nothing to do with this," Autumn replied.

"It has _everything _to do with this," Wes shot back. "While you all are distracted with your in-fighting, this school is turning into _1984_."

"I think you're onto something!" I exclaimed, realizing that the principal may have tried to get me out of the picture using the break-in at Staples and having my dad fall for her trap.

"You can't be buying this, Diana," Caleb said with concern in his voice. "Don't you know what kind of person Wes is?"

"Don't _you_, Caleb?" Ezra asked. "Wes' ideas may sound out there, but he's usually right on the money."

"Do you really think so?" Payton asked.

"It would make sense, especially with the whole hall monitor initiative," Mia chimed in.

"Hey, don't blame us!" Frank exclaimed.

"Come to think of it, why are there so many hall monitors on the basketball team, and none in the band or on the cheer squad?" Myra angrily asked.

"You know why: they're so determined to stay Isa's favorites, they'd kill another student if she asked," Wes explained, and Autumn gave him a look of disbelief. "If they didn't need Isa, you can bet they'd see it out way—"

"Wes, how dare you? You _know _that's not the reason I joined."

"Oh, please. Of course it is. If you _really _wanted to help the school, you'd be helping me expose Isa for who she really is."

"Hey, let's not—" Julian tried to speak up, but Wes spoke right over him.

"But no. All you care about is getting off the waitlist for some art school!"

"Do you honestly expect me to give up on my entire future over some stupid teenage drama?"

"Autumn, Wes, maybe you could take this argument—" I tried to talk, but Wes spoke over me as well.

"Stupid teenage drama? Is that what you think this is?"

"That's what it is! That's what it's _always _been with you! You think you're some genius vigilante, but you're really just a manipulative guy who needs to destroy what he can't control!"

"Guys, there's no need for name calling," I tried to yell out, but Payton stopped me.

"Diana, there's nothing you can say. Wes and Autumn… have a longer history than you know. We should probably stay out of it for now."

"Autumn, you of all people know that it's not about power," Wes tried to explain himself. "It's because I—"

"We're not fifteen-year-old nobodies anymore," Autumn interrupted him. "Stop thinking of yourself as one. I'm tired of making excuses."

"If you're so tired, why are you dating me?"

"You're right," Autumn said, biting her lip. "I made a mistake, and now I'm going to correct it. It's over, Wes. For good this time."

"You don't even want to try to fix this?"

"I have been! For over a year! But we've been fighting so much lately… I don't see it getting better. You're not the guy I fell in love with."

"Maybe we should give you guys some space—" I started to talk.

"No need," Wes interrupted me… again. "If that's what you think, Autumn, fine. We're done."

"I'm sorry, Wes," Autumn said, reaching out to touch Wes, but he shrugged it off, and she ran out of the gym in tears. While the band and cheer squad followed Wes to come up with a way to reveal the principal's true intentions, the basketball team and I went our separate ways.


	10. Lost Voices

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story," I only own Diana and Karena.**

* * *

The emergency meeting-turned-boxing fight had taken place on my birthday, and it was the worst birthday I ever had in my life. Autumn and Wes had broken up, and a bunch of other couples were fighting as well because of the hall monitor initiative, which Frank, Koh, Autumn, and – to my disbelief, Caleb were a part of; the loss of funding from band and cheerleading, and the principal's new rules, which were set as a result of us reacting to these losses. I had also discovered that Emma had lied to me about spending time with Luis when in fact she wasn't. When I had gone home from school that day, I went straight up to my room and stayed there all night. It was not a good day to celebrate a birthday, despite my parents' efforts to cheer me up. Thankfully, Maria had a birthday just two days after mine, and her two dads and my parents teamed up to throw both of us a birthday party, and we had invited all of our friends. I was happy that Sydney and Myra made up after arguing with each other and Aiden was able to attend despite being both suspended and grounded.

Now, tonight was the basketball game against Staples, and the gym was packed with the biggest crowd I had ever seen.

"Look at this crowd!" I explained as I stretched with Payton.

"I guess Coach Isa's announcement did the trick," Patyon replied, helping me remember that the new coach was the principal's brother. "You know, after everything, I can't believe we're still cheering here."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know if I can be all peppy Payton for a team I'm mad at."

"Even though you're dating Frank?"

"Yeah, but things haven't been easy between us. I want to be the supportive girlfriend, but it's not like he's been supportive of _me _lately. I hate that he's in super serious hall monitor mode, like, all the time! He won't even consider the idea that things with Isa are bad!"

"Payton, he'll come around. Give him time. I'm sorry to hear things aren't going well. But, I _know _he'll come around. Frank's a smart guy. He'll see Isa for what she is soon enough."

"Thanks, Diana. I'm glad you've got my back."

"What are friends for?" I asked as we hugged each other. "Oh hey! Look who showed up!"

I ran to the door where Aiden walked in the gym.

"You're here! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Yeah, today was my last day of suspension," Aiden explained happily. "And since classes are over for the day, I can finally walk on school grounds!"

"It's great to have you back!" I exclaimed as the principal walked over to us.

"You know the rules, Aiden. You need to leave at once."

"But my suspension's over!" Aiden protested as Payton, Myra, and Caleb ran over.

"Classes ended a few hours ago!" Myra exclaimed. "He's served his time!"

"Yeah, I don't see a problem here," Caleb chimed in.

"The _problem _is that Aiden is not allowed on school property until _Monday_," Principal Isa angrily explained._ "_I don't care that classes today are over. Aiden, leave now, or else I will have to resort to more drastic measures."

When Aiden did not move, Frank was summoned over.

"Please escort Aiden off school property," Principal Isa told him, and Frank had a look of shock on his face.

"Wait, what?"

"You can't do this!" Aiden yelled.

"Don't listen to her, Frank!" Payton yelled.

"She's abusing her power!" Myra yelled as I stepped in between Aiden and Frank.

"Diana, you don't have to do this," Aiden said.

"_No one _is going to do anything!" I yelled to everyone around me. "If you're kicking Aiden out, you'll have to kick me out, too!"

"I'm glad you're on my side, Diana," Aiden said with a smile.

"Stand up and be your own person, Frank," Payton yelled again.

"But Isa makes the rules around here," Caleb said sadly.

"Diana, I don't want this to be more difficult," Frank said with sadness in his eyes, but I glared at him.

"Too late."

"I'm waiting, Aiden," Principal Isa spoke up, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, Aiden," Frank pleaded, still with sadness in his eyes.

"Fine! I'll go with Frank," Aiden said, throwing his hands up in the air. "But just because I don't want to be suspended again."

"Thanks, Aiden. Let's go."

"That was totally uncalled for," Myra said angrily.

"I thought Frank would do the right thing," Payton replied, still clearly angry.

"You have to realize Isa didn't give him much of a choice," Caleb tried to explain, but I glared at him.

"Come on. The game's about to start," I said, going to my side of the gym.

* * *

The game was now in the second quarter as we faced Staples, but I could tell that the gym was full of angry energy.

"Listen up, I want us to look _good, _no matter how mad we are at the basketball team!" Mia explained with a determined look on her face. "We'll show them that _we're _better. So let's not slack on our cheers now. Come on, squad! Let's show them our round off!"

We started to shout our cheer.

"Go, Trojans, go! Give us a two! Or a three! One, two, three, let's score! Come on, team! Let's beat Staples! Stand up and cheer! Say it loud for all to hear! Come on, all! Shout it out! Let them know what we're about!"

Mia and Sydney did their cartwheels and I did my series of flips.

"Come on, Caleb! Shoot that ball! Victory, victory, that's our call!" Just as we finished the cheer, Caleb had just scored a three-pointer.

"Gooooo Trojans!" I shouted with a smile on my face.

"Come on, Staples! Beat the Trojans!" Mia shouted.

"Yeah, come on, Max and Brian!" Payton cheered.

"Buh, what?!" I shouted as I turned toward my squad with confusion on my face.

"Uh, yeah, Diana… who did you think we're rooting for today?" Mia asked.

"Come on, Staples! Find the Trojan weakness!" Ezra shouted.

"I'm _tired _of playing for a team I don't like!" Myra shouted, standing up and raising her trombone in the air. "This is for Aiden!"

I watched as Myra got down from the bleachers and marched to the other side of the gym, and the entire band followed suit!

"Oh my—"

"Who's with me?" Myra shouted.

"I am!" Mia said, also marching over to the other side, but giving the principal a glare on her way over. "Did you really expect us to do _nothing _after you cut our funding?"

I watched as the rest of the squad marched over to the other side.

"I don't believe this," I muttered to myself.

"You joining us, Diana?" Ezra yelled from the other side.

"NO!" I yelled, realizing what I must do as I stomped my foot on the ground. "This is NOT the answer! I'm a Trojan through and through, but more importantly, I'm a Robinson! I DON'T give up on my team!"

"It's okay, Diana," Sydney yelled, but not as angrily. "Do what you have to do!"

For the rest of the game, I was the sole cheerleader for the Trojans, and I had shouted many of the cheers as loud as I could against my friends on the other side, even if it meant losing my voice the next day. At the end, I realized that my team was only two points below the opposition, which meant a three-pointer could win the game, so I shouted the best cheer I could.

"T-R-O-J-A-N-S. Stand up and cheer! Now shout out loud for all to hear! B-E-A-T! Beat those Wreckers and fight! Fight, fight, tonight!"

"Boo, Trojans! Block that ball, Staples!" Sydney shouted, but I continued with an even louder voice.

"Let's go, Trojans! Lead us on to V-I-C-T-O-R-Y! Westport Trojans are number one. We'll keep those Wreckers on the run! The gold and blue will wave bye-bye. Or else our name's not Westport High!"

Just as I finished the cheer, I heard the buzzer sound, and I looked up at the scoreboard to find that the Trojans won the game!

"YES! I knew we could do it!" I shouted as Caleb ran over to me and lifted me up in the air.

"Hoops, there it is! Hoops, there it is!" We both turned to watch the coach jumping in the air. "I just knew we could win! It's a perfect underdog, buzzer-beater, Cinderella story ending!"

"He watches way too many movies," I told Caleb.

"Just like _Hoosiers, Space Jam, High School Musical, _and all the rest!"

"You're right," Caleb replied with a smirk as my parents came over.

"Hey, are you alright?" Dad asked not with a smile, but a frown on his face.

"I'm fine! Why?"

"You cheered the loudest we've ever heard you," Mom explained, also with a frown on her face. "What if you lose your voice tomorrow?"

"Well, then I'll have the weekend to get my voice back," I answered as I heard shouting from my left, and I turned to see Payton and Frank fighting each other. "Oh boy." Caleb and I hurried over to them.

"Isa this, Isa that! I've had _enough_!" Payton shouted at Frank. "Ever since you became _Frank the Hall Monitor_, it's been Isa instead of me!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Stop fighting! That's all anyone seems to be doing nowadays! I am sick and TIRED of it all! Can we_ please_ go back to the way things used to be?"

"I think it's a little late for that," Payton replied sadly as she turned back to Frank. "I'm tired of dating someone who won't stand up for me."

"Please, Payton—"

"I can't do this anymore, Frank," Payton replied, running out of the gym.

"She's really… done," Frank said, sitting on the gym floor with a downcast look on his face. I kneeled down to his eye level.

"Frank, I'm so sorry."

"It can't be over! It just can't! I have to win her back! But… it would never work."

"Why not? I believe in you, Frank. If you want Payton back, go for it. You have to talk these things out instead of just ending it."

"You think?"

"Frank, chase after her before it's too late. Now's your chance to tell her how much you care."

"You're right. I'm coming for you, Payton!"

I watched as Frank ran out of the gym to follow Payton, and I went into the locker room to change out of my cheerleading uniform back into my clothes, where I noticed it: my dad's shirt.

"Thank you, Dad, for giving me the confidence to stand up for myself tonight," I said out loud, taking the shirt off its hanger and putting it on. After I put my clothes on, I felt my phone vibrate, and I took it out to read the text.

_**FrankTheTank72: **__Thanks, Diana… for everything_

_**FrankTheTank72: **Payton__ and I talked, and it looks like we'll be just fine._

I smiled as I sent my reply.

_**WonderWoman45: **__Yay! That is amazing! So happy for you two!_

I put my phone back in my back pocket and walked back out to the gym where I saw Emma running in!

"Emma! What are you doing here?"

"Am I late? Did I miss it?" I gave her a look that gave her the answer. "I got here as soon as I could, but… Everyone's gone. I missed it, didn't I?"

"It ended earlier," I explained with sadness in my voice. "You've been missing a lot of things lately, Emma, though it might be a good thing. But, I also know you lied about hanging out with Luis the other night."

"You do?" Emma asked with shock on her face.

"I can't believe you lied to me, Emma! It really hurt when I found out the truth!"

"I know, I know." Emma sat down on the bleachers and played with her blonde hair. "I owe you an explanation. Let me tell you what's been going on. You deserve to know."

Emma went on to explain that her mother's workplace took a pay cut and got a second job, and Emma herself had gotten a job to support her mom.

"Hey, it's alright," I assured her. "People don't like to bring up money a lot."

"I was also ashamed," Emma explained. "Because everybody jokes that people who fail at life flip burgers."

"You're not failing at life at all!" I exclaimed. "Your mom is lucky to have a daughter like you. In fact, my dad used to work at Futureburgers before he started working for TIME because he wanted to provide for his family ahead of time. If my dad worked there to become the successful man he is, you'll be successful too!"

"Thanks for understanding, Diana. You're the best."

"What are friends for?" I asked, hugging Emma.

"I guess everything's been so stressful with Principal Isa and stuff. I didn't want to make things worse with _my _problems."

"You seem to worry about that a lot, and that is okay. That tells me you are selfless and put others before you."

"I'm scared of losing friends—"

"Emma, I'm not going anywhere. Trust me. Secondly, our group is lucky to have you as a friend! We all want what's best for you!"

"Sometimes, I need reminding," Emma replied with a smile on her face. "I'm glad I can count on you, Diana. But I'm not sure I'm ready to tell anyone else the family stuff yet. Is that okay?"

"Take all the time you need, Emma. This is your battle. When you are ready, we'll listen. But, I do think everyone would only want to help."

"I'll fill in Luis on the details, at least."

"I think that's a good idea," I replied as we walked out of the gym and to the diner.

* * *

I had lost my voice from all the cheering I did that night, and my parents took care of me all weekend long. I was given a heating pad and lots of chamomile tea for my throat to heal. Even Wesley helped, and we made some bracelets together. By the time Monday came around, my voice had returned, and my throat wasn't as sore.

Monday passed, and when I got home from school, I went straight up to my room. Just as I laid down on the bed in just my red t-shirt and blue jeans, I heard a knock on the door.

"You can come in if you want," I said, and the door opened to reveal my dad, who carried a concerned look on his face.

"Diana? What are you doing lying in bed?"

"It hasn't been a good day," I replied, and I watched my dad sit on the bed. I prompted myself to sit up.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Well, you're already sitting down, and knowing you, you won't take 'no' for an answer." I paused to let out a sigh. "You know the basketball game on Friday?"

"Yes. What happened?"

"Well, as you saw, most of the squad and the entire band was cheering for Staples to win because they're mad at the basketball team."

"What did the basketball team do? Isn't Caleb on the team?"

"Oh, they're mad that the principal gave our money to the basketball team and also the fact that there are two hall monitors from the team and none from the band or cheer squad."

"It sounds like they thinking more about themselves instead of the problem itself," Dad suggested, putting his right hand on his chin. "What do you think?"

"I don't believe it is the basketball team's fault. This was beyond their control. That was part of the reason why I remained on the Trojan side."

"Only part of it?" Dad raised an eyebrow.

"Dad, I have a lot of respect for this school, and a whole lot of spirit. I was thinking of you when I got asked if I was switching sides. I guess in that sense, I have more respect for you. So, thank you for that."

"Diana, you did the right thing," Dad assured me with a smile on his face. "Not a lot of people your age have the ability to think rationally."

"I kind of figured something was up when I was punished for something that happened back in October and then another student got _suspended _for an accident. Actually, I think that was the main reason why my teammates were rooting for Staples."

"Wait, hold up," my dad said, waving his hands in front of him. "What do you mean, suspended for an accident?"

"It was a miscommunication between Aiden and Luis. Luis went down the hill too early and ended up breaking his wrist."

"Did anyone else happen suspiciously?"

"Yep. Because the cheerleading squad and band rooted for the wrong team, now they don't exist."

"_What?!_"

"Oh and get this: I had told both sides that I was staying out of this because my staying on the Trojan side had nothing to do with the principal's 'new rule,' but now everyone is mad at _me_. That's why I've been having a bad day."

"Diana, at that point, you did what you could, and now you have to keep moving forward. Although, your situation with the principal is very fishy."

"Are you going to do an investigation on her?" I asked with a big grin on my face.

"Unfortunately, no. I don't have the authority to do that. _But_, I would have done an investigation myself back in the day."

"_You _did an investigation?"

"Hey, I was 'special agent' Wilbur Robinson back in high school," Dad explained with a chuckle. "Oh, how I loved that kind of action. But yes, there was a high school sophomore who had a crush on me and tried to kill your mom, but also tried to kill me because I didn't feel the same way."

"Dad, you said this already."

"I did?" Dad asked, rubbing his neck. "Anyway, I also investigated a friend's disappearance and an epidemic that infected your mom." Dad paused to put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, hang in there. Things will perk back up. Just give it a little bit of time." Dad got up and almost headed out the door but stopped in his tracks. "Mom and I are going to be playing some card games if you want to join us."

"Are you playing Nertz?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm game!" I replied, bolting out of bed and following Dad downstairs.

* * *

"Hey, Diana." I turned around to see Michael standing behind me in the lunch line. "If you know what's good for you, you should sit with us today."

"Umm, why?"

"Wes warned me something might happen during lunch, like a food fight."

"He's right," Wes said, poking his head out of the line. "You won't be in the middle of the cafeteria. If I were you, I'd take an extra tray for protection."

"Dude, my family is pretty much _known _for food fights," I said, remembering the food fights that my great-uncle Gaston, my grandma, and my dad would initiate in Todayland. "But I'll take an extra tray, just for you guys."

I grabbed my food and followed Michael and Wes to the table, joining Koh and Maria.

"Hi, Diana."

"Are you alright, Maria?"

"Just hoping the food fight doesn't actually happen," Maria replied solemnly.

"What? Oh come on, food fights are fun!" I replied optimistically.

"What universe are you from that you are willing to get dirty?" Maria asked in shock.

"The universe where my family _loves _food fights," I replied, looking at the table where we normally sit, but was empty.

"Everybody's picked their sides, and they won't talk to anyone else," Michael explained. "Unless they're arguing."

"I'm not gonna say it again: you're breaking the dress code." My attention turned to Caleb arguing with his brother Ezra. "You need to report to Principal Isa's office."

"I've been wearing ripped jeans for months and nobody cared before," Ezra argued back.

"Nobody was enforcing the rules until now."

"Cool it, Mr. High and Mighty. You may be a hall monitor, but you're still my little brother."

I watched as Ezra stood up to walk toward Caleb, but Luis tripped over him and got ketchup on his jacket!

"What the heck, Caleb? Was this your way of getting me to change clothes?"

"But I didn't—" Caleb was interrupted by Ezra grabbing a fistful of mac n' cheese and throwing it at him but hitting Myra instead.

"Hey! Nobody gets food on my new penguin shirt!" Myra exclaimed, and then she grabbed some mashed potatoes and threw them, hitting Caleb.

"FOOD FIIIIGHT!" Koh yelled, and the cafeteria was in chaos.

"Oh my!" I exclaimed, getting under the table with Maria. "This is a totally different kind of food fight!"

"What kind of food fights does your family have?" Maria yelled over the chaos.

"Fun ones?" I answered uneasily.

"I tripped, I swear!" Luis exclaimed after hiding under another table.

"Nishan, hand me that tray," Sakura yelled. "There's an NPC on my left."

"That's Aiden!" Nishan yelled back.

"I am _not _involved in this!" Aiden yelled at the sound of his name.

"Yes, two in a row!" Sakura exclaimed. "Double points!"

"I'm gonna see if I can help," I told Maria, emerging from the table with my extra tray. I noticed Emma having trouble and rushed over to her. "INCOMING!"

"Diana, look out!" Emma yelled as I got next to her and shielded ourselves as a peanut butter sandwich bounced off the tray. "Wow! That was close. You saved me."

"I'm your knight in shining armor," I replied with optimism as I heard a scream from my left. I started to run toward Maria. "I've got you, Maria!"

"I didn't know people could throw tomato sauce!" Maria exclaimed as the sauce hit the tray shielding us. "That was close! I would've had to go home and change."

"Good thing I've got your back. Speaking of which." I drifted off as I saw Aiden trying to hide from the food.

"Out of the way!" I screamed as I ran toward Aiden.

"Diana, no! You'll be hit!" But, I shielded Aiden and me as a hot dog hits the tray. "I stand corrected. That was incredible. I'm glad I'm not your enemy."

"No food can get past Diana Robinson!" I replied optimistically as I saw Michael attempted to fend off the food. "Not today, food!"

"Diana, look out!" Michael shouted as I got to him and shielded the two of us from a tuna sandwich. "Nice one! Thanks for saving my jacket."

"I hear tuna isn't a good look," I replied when I saw Caleb, already covered in food, trying to fend for himself. "For Westport High!"

"Hot dog incoming!" Caleb yelled as I got next to him and shielded us from the hot dog. "Diana, you are like a superhero!"

"All in a day's work and not a scratch on me!"

"Nooo, I've been hit!" I heard Sakura cry. "My FPS training has failed me!"

"This is kind of fun!" Sydney exclaimed. "I'm like a warrior!"

"Look out, someone's coming!" Julian yelled as the cafeteria doors opened to reveal Principal Isa, and the cafeteria went silent.

"What is going on here? Where are the hall monitors?" The principal spotted Caleb in front of her. "Caleb, I expected much more from you. How could you let this happen?"

But, Caleb grabbed a handful of spaghetti and threw it at the principal!

"Caleb!" I yelled out.

"Young man, this is no behavior for a hall monitor!"

"I don't care!" Caleb yelled back at the principal. "Being a hall monitor was the worst thing that ever happened to me! I signed up because I wanted to help people and make this school a better place. But now everyone hates me, and it's all because of _you_!" Caleb paused to throw another handful of spaghetti at the principal.

"Caleb, what are you doing?" I yelled.

"Caleb, stop this instant or—"

"Or you'll kick me out of the hall monitor program? You can't fire me! I quit!"

"You're long past firing, Caleb. I'm contacting the school board to have you expelled!"

"What? NO!" I yelled. "You're not going to do _anything _to him!"

"Not a sound out of you, Diana, or anyone else!" the principal yelled back at me as the cafeteria remained silent. "That's right. Now, Caleb, you're not to leave this room until the floor is so shiny that I can see my own reflection! And once you're finished cleaning, you are hereby suspended, expulsion pending."

"Yes, Principal Isa," Caleb sadly replied.

"Now for the rest of you. As punishment for your atrocious behavior, the winter ball is officially canceled!"


	11. The First Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story," I only own Diana and Karena.**

* * *

I was in gym class where we were watching _Space Jam_, and I could not stop thinking about Caleb. I also started to wonder if my dad had a point in saying that he would start an investigation himself when he was my age. I wondered if I could start my own investigation on Principal Isa.

"Hey, Coach Isa, could I go to the bathroom?" I heard Sydney ask, and I watched him write her a hall pass without taking his eyes off the television. Then I had an idea.

"Hey, Coach Isa, I need to go to the bathroom, too," I said, and he wrote me a hall pass.

"No problem, just don't make me miss the best part!" Coach Isa said as he handed me the hall pass, and I went straight to the cafeteria without encountering a hall monitor.

"Hey, Caleb."

Caleb looked up with shock on his face.

"Diana? What are you doing here?"

"We were watching _Space Jam _in gym class," I explained. "I got a hall pass so I could come help you."

"But why would you want to help me?" Caleb asked with a frown.

"Because I care about you a lot," I answered with a genuine smile.

"You really shouldn't," Caleb replied. "At this point, I've screwed over everyone at school in some way or another."

"Not _everyone_."

"Okay, maybe not directly. But I knew the hall monitor program was bad news, and did nothing until I just got so angry—"

"If you knew, why didn't you do something about it?" I interrupted, my smile completely disappearing.

"I guess because I didn't want to admit it. I think I wanted to like Isa more than anyone else in the school."

"You've always been the kind of person who wants to see the best in people. I'm the same way."

"That's not the only reason: when the previous coach quit like that, it was the second time my team had been torn apart by a love affair."

"Alright Caleb, the coach and the principal were not the same thing as Zoe and Brian."

"I know, but after the team had been through so much, I just wanted stability. Principal Isa wanted order… or so she said. I did too."

"What kind of order, exactly? The controlling kind or a democracy kind of order?"

"It's not the first time I've been wrong about someone."

"I suppose there are worse things to be than an optimist, but you can't let that get to you."

"I started getting a bad feeling after Aiden was suspended, but I knew if I backed out, I'd be a huge target for the others."

"Oh my gosh…" I put a hand over my mouth. "Caleb, I'm sorry, I guess I never thought of it that way."

"That's because you're better than me. You're not a coward."

"Caleb, you were trying to protect yourself. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Are you sure? Because look at where that got me. Isa is gonna have me expelled, and everyone hates me."

"Caleb, that's not true!" I yelled out angrily. "You have friends here who think you are the greatest guy in the whole world! _I _think you're the greatest guy in the world! No, you _are _the greatest guy in the world."

"You probably should hate me," Caleb replied, still with a downcast look. "I sort of hate me right now."

"Then maybe it's time for a change," I suggested.

"I think it's a little late for that."

"It's _never _too late, Caleb." I walked up to Caleb and put my right hand on his left shoulder. "I don't hate you. My feelings for you have never changed. I'll be by your side, no matter how hard it gets."

I took one more step forward to get as close as I could to Caleb, closed my eyes, and I pressed my lips on his. I could tell Caleb was startled, but he returned the kiss. After a brief moment, we pulled apart, and I felt my heart flutter as we smiled at each other.

"I've wanted to do that for a while," Caleb said with a big smile on his face.

"So have I," I replied, still smiling and blushing. "I have to be honest, this was not what I expected my first kiss to be like at all."

"Well, I still enjoyed it," Caleb replied, as we pulled in to kiss again, but this time, it was a deeper kiss for a longer moment, and it lasted until I accidentally stepped in a puddle of soup.

"I think that's a sign that we should get back to cleaning," I said, cracking up in laughter.

"You really don't have to do this," Caleb replied. "It's my job."

"Since when has that stopped me?" I asked with a smirk as I started to scrub down the tables.

"I told you she'd be here already," I heard Michael say, and we both looked up, not realizing the bell had rang, and we also saw Maria, Emma, Aiden, Luis, Myra, and Sydney.

"Why are you always right?" Maria asked with a smirk.

"What are you all doing here?" Caleb asked with the same expression he gave me.

"I take it you're here to help out?" I asked with a smile.

"You got it!" Luis answered.

"We were looking for you too, Diana," Emma explained. "When we couldn't find you, Michael said you must already be here."

"This is really, really nice of you guys," Caleb explained. "But you should probably go. If Isa catches you here, you're all gonna be in trouble."

"No need to worry about that!" Sydney exclaimed happily. "Koh and Wes are on the other side of the school creating a distraction."

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Koh volunteered. I know most of you aren't that close to her, but it seems like she has a lot of respect for Diana," Michael explained.

"This is all too much," Caleb replied. "I don't deserve help from any of you after the way I acted."

"Caleb, it's not like any of us are innocent here," I explained, and everyone else chimed in.

"Don't say that. We all know I'm guiltiest of us all."

"Maybe, but perhaps if I hadn't gotten so caught up in the fighting, things would've gone differently," Sydney said solemnly.

"And if Michael and I had gotten more involved," Maria said.

"And if I hadn't let Isa use me as an example," Luis chimed in.

"Look, we can go around all day talking about this," Michael explained. "But the way I see it, it's not any of our faults. It's _Isa._ So how about we stop this and start cleaning?"

"Well, if you insist!" Caleb exclaimed, and we all grabbed cleaning supplies and worked together to make the cafeteria flawless, which took us about an hour.

"Well, I'll be darned," Michael said with a smile on his face.

"All right!" I exclaimed. "That's the power of friendship!"

"Really? Are we gonna turn into pink cartoon ponies and start singing now?" Aiden asked with amusement in his voice.

"Please no," Michael and I answered at the same time.

"Please yes!" Myra exclaimed happily.

"No pink ponies, but I think this calls for a group hug," Sydney said, and we all gathered in for a group hug. Michael was hesitant but he eventually joined in.

"Hey, guys, I have something to tell you," Emma spoke up. "Don't get mad."

"Wait, what?" Maria asked. "Emma, what are you talking about?"

"I think I know," I replied. "Emma, are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I wasn't before, but after seeing everyone help each other like this, I think it'll be okay." Emma paused before explaining her situation. "So you know how I couldn't do any activities this quarter, and I kept not being able to hang out?" All of us nodded our heads. "Well, money's been tight for my mom and I. Like, really tight. Ever since my dad left, it's been up to my mom to pay the mortgage on the house. We were scared of getting foreclosed. I've been working at Futureburgers across town to help make ends meet."

"Wait, that's it?" Sydney asked in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Emma, you could've told us," Caleb explained with a smile. "No one here would judge you."

"See, Emma, I told you everything would be alright," I assured her.

"You did," Emma replied with a smile. "And now I know for sure. I guess I was just so happy to finally have friends, I didn't want to say anything in case I ruined it."

"What kind of friends would we be if we threw you out for money problems?" Aiden asked.

"I don't know… I just didn't want to risk it. Besides, even if you didn't leave me, I was scared you might think of me different and it would be awkward. But now I know it wouldn't be. And I'm not so scared anymore because I know we'll be together no matter what."

"Oh, Emma," I started to say as we all got into another group hug. I looked up to see Michael not participating again. "Just go with it, Michael. It's that kind of day."

Michael hesitantly joined in on the group hug, and we all pulled apart.

"Hey, for real? You guys are the best friends a guy could ask for," Caleb said with a smile on his face. "Just promise me we'll keep in touch after I'm expelled, okay?"

"Do you think Isa really meant it?" Emma asked solemnly.

"This is Isa we're talking about. She definitely did. I just hope I'm not sent to Staples."

"You won't be," Michael spoke up, suddenly determined. "Not if I can help it."

"Michael, that's nice of you—"

"No, you don't understand," Maria chimed in. "We can stop her!"

"Did you guys do an investigation already?" I asked in shock.

"It's kind of a long story," Michael said, and I smirked at them.

"Tell us everything."

"Well, okay, if it's that important to you," Michael replied, and he started explaining the story of his investigation with Maria. They had agreed to team up after Maria was forced to resign her leadership positions, and together, they ended up finding a secret cell phone and a spare key to the office.

"I'm impressed, guys," I replied. "But why didn't you tell me? Surely you could trust me."

"We both wanted to, but tensions were already high because of the funding problem," Maria explained. "We didn't want to tell anyone until we had more evidence."

"Besides, we've told you now, haven't we?" Michael said. "If this case is like any other in the county, Caleb, you're not gonna have an expulsion hearing until next month. If we can prove before then that Isa is trouble—"

"Then Caleb probably won't be expelled!" Emma finished the sentence with excitement.

"One problem, though," Maria interrupted. "I'm still not sure how we're going to break in without Isa catching us."

"Couldn't we just sneak in during the middle of the night?" Luis asked.

"There's an alarm system active from midnight to 5 AM," Michael explained. "Too risky. We need some other time when Isa won't be there."

"How about a big school board meeting that all educators in the district have to attend?" Aiden asked excitedly.

"Is there one coming up?" Maria asked.

"This Saturday. My mom was just complaining about it this morning."

"My mom was saying something too!" I exclaimed. "This is perfect!"

"Saturday morning, 7 AM sharp, parking lot," Michael said as we started planning for Saturday.

* * *

I knocked on my parents' bedroom door.

"Come in," I heard Mom say, and I opened the door to find my parents sitting in bed with their pajamas on.

"I hope I didn't disturb you," I said uneasily.

"Diana, you are more important than what we were doing," Dad assured me. "What's up?"

"What was your first kiss like?" I asked, and my parents exchanged awkward looks.

"Well that got deep quick," Mom said and then she cleared her throat. "Thankfully, this is easy. My first kiss was with your dad."

"And vice-versa," Dad said, telling me that Mom was his first kiss.

"Dad had just come back from dropping your grandpa off in the past, and he gave me a tour of Todayland in a time machine. I had told him of my mom's passing—"

"And I couldn't wait anymore to tell your mom how I felt," Dad chimed in. "We had mutual feelings for each other, and we had our first kiss in the time machine."

"Was it unexpected?" I asked.

"I saw it coming," Mom answered. "But I was expecting a totally different timeline. I was expecting to remain a single woman in Los Angeles pursuing a career in music."

"And I was not expecting to fall in love with my future wife at 13 years of age!" Dad exclaimed. "I was expecting to wait until I had graduated high school before getting serious with someone."

"But, here we are with you and Wesley, and we could not be happier." I watched my parents kiss each other.

"Why do you ask?" Dad asked.

"Well, I had always imagined what my first kiss was going to be like," I explained. "It was going to be on my wedding night with my future husband."

"Wow! That's a long time to wait for a first kiss," Mom exclaimed.

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore. It's a long story, but Caleb was down in the dumps and he was convinced that everyone hated him. I assured him that I did not hate him and that my feelings for him never changed. Before I knew it, I kissed him, and he returned it."

"How did you feel?" Mom asked.

"Like my heart had carried butterflies and they were released," I explained with a contented sigh.

"Diana, I probably should have done this while I was dating your mom, but you need to be careful," Dad explained.

"Dad, you're not going to give me the talk about STD's are you?"

"No, but the temptation will be through the roof. You will have temptations to make the relationship physical."

"Dad, all I need is intimacy, which can be accomplished via dates and spending time together."

"Well, alright, but if you have questions, please don't hesitate to ask us."

"Yes, Dad, I promise."

"Oh, Diana, one more thing," Mom said with a smile before I left their room. "You can dream all you want about your love life but trust me when I say relationships are nothing like you expected, but they are worth it."

* * *

"Morning, Diana," I heard Caleb say as I approached the school on a cold, Saturday morning.

"Hey! Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes and no. I'll feel a whole lot better if I can convince them to not expel me."

"Not _if. When_," Michael said, approaching us. "When you can convince them to not expel you."

"I'm trying not to get my hopes up," Caleb replied, as I put my right hand on his left shoulder.

"Well, after today, you won't have to."

"Okay, it's 7:00, let's go in," Maria said, but Michael raised a hand in the air.

"Hang on, we're still missing two people."

"Who?" I asked just as another car flew in, and out came Koh and Wes.

"Wassup?"Koh asked.

"You two are helping?" I asked in surprise.

"You bet!" Wes answered. "You and Michael may have been able to break into Staples last fall, but Koh and I are the real masters."

"Don't remind me," I replied, suddenly looking down at the ground.

"Alright, alright, let's get in there!" Maria said impatiently.

"Now hang on, we can't all just barge in!" Wes exclaimed. "The hall monitors will catch us!"

"Oh boy," I said out loud.

"That's Autumn's car over there," Wes explained, pointing to each car. "That one is Frank's, and that's Morgan's."

"What are they doing here on a Saturday?" Luis asked.

"I bet they're here to watch over the kids in Saturday detention," Caleb explained. "Isa was trying to get people to do that."

"What are we gonna do?" Sydney asked hopelessly.

"I'll tell you what: Isa's office is on the first floor," I explained. "I'll go in by myself, sneak past the hall monitors, and unlock the window."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked. "If someone catches you, you'll be in huge trouble!"

"Trust me, I've got it all under control. Diana Robinson never fails."

"Well, then take this key," Maria said, giving me the spare key that used to belong to the previous principal.

"Wait by the window. I'll be there in a few minutes. I promise."

I had to act sneakily around Autumn and Frank. To avoid Autumn, I hid in the janitor's closet, and I had a little debate with myself whether to wear the spare uniform or not. I decided against it, and I peeked my head out the door to see if Autumn was still in sight. After she left, I quietly got out of the closet and did some aerobics until I heard Frank singing and heading towards me. I had to scan my locker and get in it without closing it all the way, something I am never doing again. I almost made it to the principal's office when…

"Busted!" I jumped when I heard Morgan's voice, and I turned to face her. "Diana Robinson, you have five seconds to tell me what you're doing here."

"_That _is an excellent question," I said, thinking about what Dad would do. "I'm... going to my locker to get homework that I forgot yesterday!"

"Yeah, right. You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes?"

Morgan stared at me, and then stepped aside.

"Fine. Get your book, Robinson. But then get out of here."

"Of course," I replied, and I started to slowly head to my locker. When Morgan moved on, I did more aerobics until I got to the door and unlocked it. I quickly and quietly closed the door, and I unlocked the window to let my group in.

"Could someone get the lights?" Emma asked, and the lights turned on. I had forgotten that the lights automatically turned on if one of us mentioned the word 'lights.'

"So now what?" Aiden asked.

"Now, we search," Michael said, and we got to work.

"There's so much stuff around here," I said with worry.

"Where do we even begin?" Emma asked.

"Let's split up so we can cover more ground," Michael suggested.

"Well, I'll keep an eye on the hallways in case more hall monitors show up," Wes said. "Caleb, Aiden, you can join me."

"_Us_?" Aiden asked with surprise in his voice.

"If you insist," Caleb replied, leaving the office with Aiden and Wes.

"Guys, there's a safe in here!" Koh exclaimed, pointing in the next room.

"What's a safe doing in there?" I asked. "Safes went extinct years ago! But, how much do you wanna bet Isa is hiding some answers in there?"

"I might be able to open it," Emma said with hope in her voice. "I've read about safe-cracking before."

"While you do that, I want to get in her computer," Maria said, immediately taking a seat.

"Now hold on, that's my specialty!" Michael exclaimed, pushing Maria out of the seat. I decided to catch up with the boys in the hallway but remembered to be discreet about it. I noticed that Wes was holding a large map, which I assumed was a blueprint for the school.

"It's around here somewhere, but which door is it?" Wes asked, scratching his head.

"What are you looking for?" I asked with curiosity.

"Wes thinks there's a secret room somewhere," Aiden explained. "But I think it's ridiculous."

"It's a good thing I'm not asking you then," Wes shot back as we stopped in front of a door. "Ye of little faith." I watched as Wes took out a set of keys and tried each key on the door, none of which worked.

"Where the hey did you get all those keys?" I asked.

"I have my ways," Wes answered with a grin. "This is it. This door isn't on the school blueprint, _and _the school keys don't work on it. Don't you think it's a bit strange?"

"Try impossible!" Aiden exclaimed.

"It _would _be a great place for Isa to hide something," Caleb replied.

"That settles it. Diana, take one of the guys and explore the room."

"Me? What about _you_?" I asked, taken aback at Wes' suggestion. "It was _your _idea!"

"I'm going to keep an eye out with whomever you leave behind in case the hall monitors come back."

"We _have _to find out what Isa is hiding," Caleb said with a determined look.

"Whatever it takes to bring her to justice," Aiden chimed in.

"Well, Caleb, let's do this," I replied.

"Let's do this!" Caleb replied as Wes went to work in unlocking the door with two bobby pins, he was able to unlock the door, which revealed a staircase going downstairs.

"It looks like it leads down to some kind of basement," I said, suddenly becoming nervous.

"Who wants to go down the creepy staircase first?" Caleb asked with a smile on his face.

"You don't seem as terrified," I replied. "I'll follow you."

"Good luck," Wes told us as we started to go down the stairs into the darkness. We fumbled for a light switch, and we couldn't find it until we were at the bottom of the stairs.

"It doesn't look all that special," I said, and I heard my voice echo. All we saw was a rug on the ground, a water heater, and a book shelf that's full of boxes. I walked up to the shelf to take the boxes down, and I noticed how they were touched more frequently than anything else in the room. "Maybe this is her big secret."

I opened the box to find files of with familiar names on them.

"Are these files… on us?" I asked, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"These are all the hall monitors," Caleb said, rummaging through the files. "Including me! What does she mean 'easy to manipulate'? How can she say that?"

"Caleb, let's spread these out," I suggested. "I want to read them thoroughly."

We spread them out and we started reading all of the files, which was on every single Westport High student. I told Caleb to hand his to me, and I read his file first. The file listed his name and what grade he is in, along with some notes about his behaviors and his weaknesses – which turned out to be me, a recommendation, and an update for him to be expelled. Every single file I read had similarities, and they were grouped under "Hall Monitors," "Troublemakers," or "Others." Some of the 'others' were classified as either future hall monitors, future troublemakers, or they were left alone. The more I read, the sicker I felt, and I had placed a hand over my mouth while I read Maria's file. I continued to be disgusted with each file that Principal Isa had made, even one on Emma, who probably had been the least troublesome because of her job. When I had finished reading Nishan's file, I put all of the files back in the boxes and I let out a disgusted sigh as I looked at Caleb.

"I can't believe this," I said, putting one hand on my forehead and the other on my stomach. "Isa has pinpointed everyone's weaknesses and how to manipulate us. It must be part of her plan to rule Westport High."

"She's even handpicked who could be a hall monitor and who's a troublemaker!" Caleb exclaimed angrily.

"This is so horrifying," I said, letting out another disgusted sigh. "We're not some chess pieces to be played with! This is horrible and crazy, and Isa needs to be taken down _now_."

"I agree, but… There's one more file you should look at." I gulped when I heard Caleb say those words and immediately knew whose file it was. "I found it in the troublemakers box."

I reluctantly opened up my file and instantly wanted to puke.

_Name: Diana Robinson_

_Year: Freshman_

_Notes: Daughter of TIME's Wilbur Robinson, clear leader/unifier of the school, CANNOT be completely influenced, must be addressed to take full control of Westport High, broke into Staples, late to class, part of Trojan News_

_Recommendation: To be taken down and hopefully expelled_

"What? She wants me expelled?" I gasped. "But… why? And how... how did she know my dad is a TIME agent? I didn't tell anyone but you and Emma."

"I should've done something to stop this!" Caleb exclaimed. "I was one of her hall monitors!"

"You're helping us now," I replied, taking deep breaths. "That's what matters."

"I won't let her get rid of you," Caleb said, placing his right hand on his left shoulder. "You're the glue that holds our group together."

"Caleb, _you're _the one who keeps me strong," I replied, placing my right hand on his left shoulder while still clutching my stomach with the other hand.

"I don't know about that," Caleb replied with a smile on his face. "But thanks."

Our eyes stayed locked as we moved toward each other and drew ourselves in for a kiss. After we pulled back, I pulled him in for a tight hug, because I needed holding.

"Definitely can't let Isa expel you," Caleb said, holding me tight. "I'd miss you too much."

I let a tear fall as my dad's words entered my mind. _Keep moving forward. Wilbur Robinson never fails, and neither does Diana. _Pulling myself together, I stood up and grabbed Caleb's hand to help him up. I started to follow Caleb up the stairs, but I quickly turned back and swiped all the files and put them in my backpack. If there was one person who needed to see these, it was my dad. But, I put the boxes back on the shelf so that Isa would not suspect me of thievery.

I walked back to the principal's office where I found Michael, Maria, and Sydney at the computer.

"You guys got in?"

"Yep, she had her password written down in her desk," Sydney answered with a smile, which completely disappeared. "Diana, are you alright? You look a little green."

"I'm fine. I just found something disturbing. But don't worry about me."

"I found her email," Michael said, and I joined the trio. "Whoa, this guy named Bruce Faris has emailed her… a lot."

I read the email that was dated a year ago, and it talked about how she left New York, Mansingh, and Buffalo, and then he 'found' her at Westport.

"There's fifty shades of weird in that email," Michael remarked.

"The principal's name is Ashley?" Sydney asked, and I scanned the email again.

"You're right! Amanda's not her real name!" I exclaimed. "But there's gotta be more in her emails. Michael, can you search for New York?"

"Ooh, this one looks like it's from the beginning of the school year," Syndey said, and then she read the email out loud. "_Hey Ashley… or what do you go by now? VP Isa feels way too formal. Did you see about Buzzfeed?! They lost that big award thing to a new blog! Do you still keep in contact with your old coworkers? They were… interesting people when I visited New York._"

"So Isa used to work at Buzzfeed?" I asked. "Interesting…"

"I wonder why she left?" Michael asked.

"Maybe she took over Buzzfeed like she did Westport!" Maria exclaimed angrily.

"We won't know until we search more," I replied. "Michael, try looking up Mansingh."

"It looks like Bruce sent this a while ago," Maria said, starting to read the email. "_Hey Ash… Went by your Buffalo apartment today because I miss you (I still can't believe you moved from Mansingh to work at the college). Obvs you weren't there though… it must be so hard changing work places AGAIN. I just want to catch up. Maybe we can play basketball like old times! CALL ME! I'm just going to send more emails until you answer._"

"How many places has Isa worked at?" I asked in shock.

"Sounds like a lot," Michael replied. "I wonder what she did there."

"Maybe another email would answer that! Try looking up Buffalo."

"It's not turning up anything," Michael replied.

"Oh! Alright, maybe… Westport High?"

"That worked! This is from winter break. _Hey sis! I thought about your offer from our phone call. I won't out you about your shady money deals, IF and ONLY if you let me be basketball coach at Westport High. Let me know if we have a deal. Your loving brother, Bruce._"

"WHAT?! Bruce is the coach?!" I exclaimed.

"What shady money deals are they talking about?" Maria asked, clearly just as shocked as I was.

"Is that why we lost our funding?" Sydney asked.

"Let's see what else we can find in her emails," I suggested, but Michael raised a hand before I could say anything.

"Actually, I think we've found everything we're going to on here. Nice going, Diana!"

"That's why they call me 'Special Agent' Diana Robinson!" I exclaimed with a big smile.

"Who calls you that?" Nancy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My dad, sometimes. My mom will say I'm just as cocky as he is. I'm gonna check out the side room."

I walked into the side room where I found Luis, Koh, and Myra surrounding Emma, who was trying to open the safe.

"Any luck?" I asked.

"And… got it!" Emma exclaimed, opening up the safe.

"Wow! You figure out an ages-old safe!" I exclaimed.

"Finally!" Koh exclaimed, as she took an ancient flip phone, I pull out a badge from Mansingh, and Myra took out a tablet.

"The badge belongs to a Lana Harel?" I asked. "Who is she?"

"Why would Isa have that?" Emma asked with a perplexed look.

"What's an old cell phone doing in here?" Koh asked. "Was this made in the 2000s or something?"

"It looks like it's locked," Emma replied.

"Wait, I think I know the code," I spoke up, taking the phone from Koh and entered in the code, and the phone unlocked! "I was right! This is the same phone that Michael and Maria found!"

I looked at the text messages between Ashley and someone named Blackbird regarding a payment that was late and falling for some sort of pyramid scheme.

"It looks like Ashley's in a lot of money trouble," I said.

"I don't like the sound of 'or else'," Luis said.

"Look! This is Luis' emergency room bill!" Myra exclaimed, and Luis gasped.

"The bill I got said it cost a lot more!"

"I bet Isa kept the rest of the money for herself," I angrily replied.

"We were supposed to use that money for band and cheerleading," Myra said, getting angry. "And she _kept_ it!"

"This all seems rather fishy to me," Koh angrily said.

"Let's gather everyone together," I suggested. "We need to figure this whole thing out."


	12. The Chase

**We finally get to see some action from Wilbur! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," "Criminal Case," or "High School Story," I only own Diana and Karena.**

* * *

I woke up the next day and immediately went to the bathroom to empty my stomach. I was still sickened that the principal had files on every single student, and worse, wanting me out of the picture. If that was what my dad experienced in high school, then I am not sure it was worth being in his shoes. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard knocking.

"Sweetie, are you alright in there?" Mom asked through the door, and I got up to open the door.

"Is Dad here? I really need to talk to him."

"You know you can tell me anything, honey," Mom assured me with a smile, but I knew I couldn't tell her the whole situation yet.

"Follow me."

I led Mom out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and into the living room where I had set my backpack full of the files that I had swiped from the basement. I digged for my file and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Mom asked, and I tried my hardest not to puke on the floor.

"The principal had files on every single student at Westport High. The one I gave you is mine."

Mom opened my file and read it out loud.

"_Diana Robinson, freshman. Daughter of TIME's Wilbur Robinson. _Honey, did you tell her your father is a TIME agent?"

"I swear, Mom, I said nothing about TIME to anybody but Caleb and Emma," I answered while she continued reading. "I'm actually wondering myself how Isa knows about that."

"_Must be addressed to take full control of Westport High, broke into Staples, late to class, part of Trojan News, to be taken down… _HOPEFULLY EXPELLED?!" I jumped at my mom's tone, for I had never heard her yell before. She took some deep breaths and regained her composure and turned to me with a stone-cold expression.

"Your father _has _to know about this. We're going to New York right now."

"I'll tell Caleb to join me. He was with me when I found the files."

"Tell him we'll pick him up on the way," Mom said as she hurried up the stairs. "Wesley Wilbur Robinson, get your shoes on right now. This is an emergency!"

* * *

"Hello, how may I help you today?" the robot receptionist asked as the four of us walked into TIME headquarters.

"We need to see Agent Robinson right away," Mom said with urgency.

"Agent Robinson is away on an investigation—"

"_Save it_," I sternly interrupted. "This is an emergency."

"Chief Young, we have visitors here to see Agent Robinson," the receptionist said, speaking into the microphone. "They say it is an emergency."

After a few minutes, Amy showed up.

"Karena, Diana, Wesley, young man, it's nice to see you," Amy said, shaking our hands.

"Amy, this is Caleb, one of my best friends," I introduced my classmate. "Amy is my dad's boss."

"Now what's this I'm hearing about an emergency?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe this will help," Mom answered, handing the chief my file. Amy read through it, and I watched her eyes widen as she put a finger on her ear.

"Wilbur, it's Amy. You need to return to the future immediately. Something serious has come up that involves your daughter."

"_What?! I'm on my way!_" I heard my dad yell from her commlink, and she hung up.

"Let's go to my office," Amy suggested, leading us through security. "That way, it will stay in closed doors."

Once we got to her office, we sat in the chairs and waited for my dad to show up. Meanwhile, I had given the chief the rest of the files so she could examine them.

"Diana, where did you find all of these?" Amy asked.

"There was a hidden basement in the school where the principal had gone to. She had stored those files in there."

"Clever."

"DIANA?!" I heard my dad scream, and I turned around to find him outside my door.

"Dad!" I got up and ran to him, and he ran to me and hugged me tight.

"Thank GOD you're alright! When Amy gave me the call, I thought you were hurt!" He paused and took a look at Caleb. "What's he doing here?"

"He's a witness."

"You did get hurt?"

"Not yet. Dad, do you remember back in January when you grounded me for breaking in at Staples?"

"Of course."

"Well, take a look at this," I said as Amy gave him my file, and he started reading it.

"Who did this?" Dad asked, clearly angry.

"Principal Isa, or should I say, Ashley Faris?"

"Ashley did this?!" Dad shouted, slamming a fist on Amy's desk. "SHE USED ME TO TRY TO EXPEL YOU?!"

"Wilbur, calm down—"

"No, I'm not going to calm down, Karr!" Dad continued to shout. "Not if she's threatening to hurt MY DAUGHTER!" Dad paused, breaking down into tears, and Mom walked over to comfort him. "I thought I had seen the last of Ashley five years ago."

"Five years ago?!" Caleb and I asked in shock.

"Ashley Faris was a TIME agent, but she was not here for long," Dad explained tearfully.

"What happened?" I asked, holding my dad's hand.

"Believe it or not, Ashley had taken Marina's place as the new profiler for TIME after Marina retired. And she was useful because of her manipulative abilities. She went with us on our missions back to the past, but she was overcome with greed. She wanted to be the richest woman alive. While she was traveling in time with us, she kept taking some sort of money from the past that affected the timelines. I, along with my other teammates, was a suspect in that investigation, even though I had said time and time again I had nothing to do with the thefts."

"That's why you were so stressed back then!" Mom exclaimed.

"Yes. But, then I had an idea to plant a camera in Ashley's badge so we could see what she was doing since she was never suspected of anything. It turned out that she not only stole money and other trinkets from the past; she also stole money from TIME, which is a federal crime. She had even traveled to the future to create her plans."

"Was Ashley ever arrested?" Caleb asked.

"She resigned before we could strip her of her position and punish her appropriately," Amy explained. "And we never caught her. It was like she disappeared from the face of the universe. The timelines are still messed up from that."

"We know why," I spoke up, and everyone in the room looked at me and Caleb.

"Tell us everything, Diana," Dad prompted, and we took turned talking about what we found in the school basement, the principal's office, and in her secret room, and how she had a total of four different identities within the last five years.

"So, Ashley has been here all along, manipulating us," Amy said, shaking her head.

"And our school," Caleb chimed in.

"What do we do?" Dad asked as Amy regained her composure.

"Wilbur, I'm making it official: Ashley is a threat and she must be stopped."

"Just tell me what to do."

"I doubt Ashley will be at the high school right now," Amy explained. "I want you and Diana to come up with a plan on how to stop her. Find out what her schedule is and explore the school."

"Amy, I'm not sure that will work," Dad replied, rubbing his neck. "We're not the local police."

"Then enlist the help of the local police."

"Wait, Dad, I just remembered my friends are going to New York to find evidence about what Ashley did at another job," I explained. "Let's wait until the others get back. One of our friends might know someone from the force."

"Wait, I have a better idea. Diana, if you go into the school without a good white lie, your chances of being expelled will shoot up. I think it would be better if you worked behind the scenes while a local cop will escort me to the school. You just give us a tour through the commlink."

"I'll do you one better: I'm going to give the commlink to Michael. He knows the school's secrets more than anybody. Actually, Michael was the one who started the entire investigation. We just joined in because things got desperate with Caleb on the line of expulsion."

"Caleb, you're about to be expelled?" Dad asked with surprise in his voice.

"Unfortunately. I learned my lesson the hard way."

"I know more about that than you know," Dad replied, and I grinned knowing my dad, Wilbur Robinson, was on our side and everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Caleb and I joined our friends at Maria's house to catch up on what we had learned.

"Ashley was a TIME agent?" Maria asked with shock in her voice.

"She was a profiler," I explained. "Which is how she was able to manipulate everybody. She went back in time to take money, and she also stole from the agency. But she resigned before she got caught. What did you guys find out?"

"Ashley had gotten fired from her other jobs because she stole money," Michael explained. "The evidence is in her bank account."

"How did you access her bank account?" Caleb asked.

"We found her password," Emma explained. "Now, I've gotta go home. My social battery has a serious need for a recharge.

"Emma's my ride," Luis explained.

"Someone has to report Ashley to the authorities," Maria said. "It might as well be me."

"I'll join you." We all turned around to see my dad behind us.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Amy assigned me the case," Dad explained. "And I remembered her telling me that I needed to team up with the local police force. Maria, do you know anyone from the force?"

"One of my dads is a detective. What's your plan, Mr. Robinson?"

"Wilbur, please. Though, right now, I'm Agent Robinson, so it could go either way. Anyway, I need to reach someone, possibly your dad, about investigating the school. Since my agency is not local, I need the authority of the Westport police to help me."

"I'll see what we can do," Maria replied.

"Meanwhile, Michael, Diana told me that you know the school's secrets?"

"I'm very honest, sir, and I know my way around."

"We need that sneakiness, young man. I'm going to give you this commlink, and you and Diana are going to work behind the scenes since Ashley wants her out of the picture. Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir!" Michael exclaimed with a grin.

"We'll take my car," Maria said, and the four of us got in the van and started driving to the police station.

* * *

It was now Tuesday, and Dad drove me to school, but he parked the car instead.

"Dad, are you coming in the school with me?"

"You could say that. Ah, there's Maria and Detective Flores over there."

"Is this 'Bring Your Daughter to Work Day'?" I asked, and my dad chuckled.

"If it was, you wouldn't be at school."

"Touché." I approached Maria, who carried a big smile on her face. "Is today the day?"

"Yep! Isa's going down!"

"Ah, here's our special guest now," Detective Flores said with a smile on his face, and out came Michael and Ms. Hughs!

"I missed the smell of Westport High in the mornings!" Ms. Hughs exclaimed, letting out a big sigh.

"Glad you could make it," Detective Flores told her.

"You're here!" I exclaimed with a smile on my face.

"We had a chat Sunday," Michael explained. "And she agreed to come back for a day."

"But, what's with the referee outfit?" I asked, pointing at her shirt.

"Oh, this? It's my work uniform! That's a story for another day though."

"Ms. Hughs?" Dad stepped up and shook her hand. "I'm Special Agent Wilbur Robinson from the TIME agency, and I'm Diana's father. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise! I can see where Diana got her spunk! Look, I can't promise I'm here for the long haul, but I can't let you poor children suffer anymore! I thought Isa was a good cookie when I started here."

"We need you, Ms. Hughs," I replied sadly.

"Let's see what we can do about that. Get ready, Westport High! Hughs has returned!"

"What's the plan, Agent Robinson?" Detective Flores asked.

"Michael is filming the morning announcements, so we'll leave him to that," Dad explained, prompting Michael to go about his business. "I have already let Diana's homeroom teacher know that she is going to be late for class since Ashley will be busy with the announcements. I simply told her that Isa wouldn't pick up the phone. Diana, you and Maria will lead us to the studio room, but don't reveal yourselves yet. Once we all get there, that will be my cue."

"Knowing Ashley, this won't be easy," I spoke up.

"No, but we'll bring her down… together. Let's go."

Maria and I lead our dads into the school and up the stairs to the library and to the doorway that lead to the studio room. We all hid on either side of the door as Michael started filming Ashley and her brother.

"Good morning, Westport High," Ashley said with a smile on her face.

"This is your Trojan News," her brother said, also with a smile on his face.

"Today's lunch will be—"

"Halt in the name of the law!" Dad shouted out as we barged into the room.

"Principal Isa, your reign of terror ends here!" I yelled out.

"What? What are you talking about?" Ashley asked with shock in her voice.

"Don't play dumb," Maria replied angrily. "We know everything… _Ashley Faris_!"

"Or should we say Lana Harel?" Ms. Hughs asked. "Or is it Alexia Safar? You really do like to play pretend, don't you?"

"And don't think we don't know your real identity too, _Bruce_," Detective Flores angrily chimed in.

"Who are you?" Bruce asked with shock.

"Stephen Flores. Maria's father… and WPD's head detective."

"And I'm Wilbur Robinson. Diana's father, and the historian for the TIME Agency. We've met five years ago, Ashley, and we _know _you stole from us and changed the timelines. Just step down quietly."

"Michael, stop the broadcast!" Ashley exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Principal Isa," Michael explained with a big smile on his face. "Something's wrong with the broadcast. I'm not sure what could have happened!"

"Sis, what do we do?" Bruce asked.

"Isn't it obvious? RUN!"

Ashley darted out the door, pushing me and Ms. Hughs aside, and Bruce trailed slightly behind her.

"I'll call for backup," Detective Flores yelled out. "The rest of you, chase after them!"

"On it!" Dad yelled back as we started to follow Ashley and Bruce into the library, and I watched as Ashley kicked off her heels in our directions – one in mine and the other in my dad's. I avoided the shoe while Dad caught it and tossed it to the side.

"I know you meant for that to hit me, Ashley!" I yelled out.

"Stop, right now!" Dad yelled out as we continued to chase them into the hallway where they split up.

"Bruce, go that way!" Ashley yelled at him. "I'll meet you outside!"

"On it!"

"Great!" I exclaimed. "What do we do now, Dad?"

"You, Ms. Hughs and I are going to follow Ashley. Maria, you and Michael follow Bruce. Now, GO!"

Dad and I continued to run after her as fast as we could.

"You don't know when to quit, do you, Diana?" Ashley yelled behind her. "I should've expelled you right off the bat!"

"I'm a Robinson!" I yelled back. "I don't—"

"Oh, enough with the Robinson crap!"

"Excuse me, that's me and my daughter you're talking to!" Dad yelled. "Now give it up! You've lost!"

"Never!" Ashley yelled back as the entire student body followed us.

"Come on, everyone, run faster!" Mia yelled.

"This is the final boss!" Sakura yelled out as we turned a corner and found a puddle of water on the ground.

"We need to go around!" I exclaimed. "But how?"

"I know a secret shortcut!" Ms. Hughs exclaimed, and we followed her and my dad.

"Is this hallway really a secret?" Aiden yelled as we continued to run around.

"Let her have this!" I exclaimed with a smile on my face as I watched Ashley going for the exit.

"Bye-bye, Westport High!" Ashley yelled.

"She's headed for the parking lot!" I yelled.

"Don't let her get away!" Dad furiously yelled as we watched Ashley getting into her car.

"Wait!" Caleb yelled and got in front of her car.

"Caleb, NO!" I screamed, going after him, but Dad pulled me back.

"Diana, no! You're going to kill yourself!"

"I've done a lot of bad things as a hall monitor," Caleb yelled at me angrily. "Time to make it right."

"You know what? Me too," Frank said, joining Caleb, and soon, Autumn and Morgan walked over, forming a wall in front of the car.

"And me!"

"Fine, if we're _all _doing it."

"I swear, if you don't get out of my way this instant, I will run each and every one of you over!" Ashley yelled after rolling down her window.

"Get out of there!" I screamed as Dad continued to hold me back.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Caleb screamed back just as the rest of the police squad arrived.

"Do any of you know where Ashley Faris is?" a female officer asked, and I pointed to her car. Dad released me and approached the car with a chargeball glove on his right hand. "Miss, step out of the vehicle and put your hands up, or I will be forced to add 'resisting arrest' to the charges against you."

I watched as Ashley glanced at the two officers, then at the hall monitors, and back at the officers. I heard her engine shut off, and she got out of the car as my dad put the plasma cuffs on her.

"Fine, you win," Ashley said angrily. "But don't forget about my brother! He's just as guilty as I am!"

"What? No I'm not!" I heard Bruce yell as Detective Flores put him in handcuffs. "You've been using fake identities and stealing money for years! I just joined in because I wanted to coach basketball!"

"Tell that to the judge, Faris," Detective Flores replied. "You and your sister are under arrest."

"Detective!" Dad walked over to him with the other officer, who was guarding Ashley. "You and Officer Jones take Bruce while I take Ashley. TIME has been waiting a long time to bring her to justice for her crimes not only here, but also in the past and future."

"I'll leave it to you, then," Detective Flores replied. "Thank you for your help, Agent Robinson."

"And thank you for yours," Dad replied. "None of this would be possible had we not teamed up. Kids, we'll keep you updated."

I watched as the two criminals were carried away in their cars. We all sat in silence, unsure of what to do until Payton ran over to Frank, hugged him tightly, and kissed him.

"My hero!"

"It's nothing," Frank replied. "All I did was stand in front of a car."

"No, guys, you stopped Ashley from getting away," Michael spoke up with a smile. "That's kind of a big deal."

"It was the least we could do after how we let Isa—I mean, Ashley, trick us like that," Autumn replied sadly.

"Guys, I don't blame you," I spoke up. "None of us should. Ashley Faris was an experienced con woman. She knew how to use your weaknesses against you. The fact that you stood up to her in the end proves that you're good people."

"Thank you, Diana," Caleb said, placing an arm around my waist. "I hope you're right."

"Actually, can we go inside now?" Sakura asked, and I opened my mouth in shock when I found she wasn't wearing a coat!

"Sakura, why are you wearing a sleeveless dress?" Julian asked, also in shock. "It's February."

"I didn't expect to be spending more than a few seconds outside today!" Sakura snapped.

"Well, we can't exactly send you all back to class after this," our homeroom teacher said. "Everyone, wait in the gym. Mr. Olson is on the phone with the school superintendent right now."


	13. The Big Question

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story," I only own Diana and Karena.**

* * *

All's well that ends well. While Ashley Faris was in the jail at TIME headquarters, the local police were able to recover the lost funds, and the band was able to go to their competition. Michael had gone to the sports bar where Ms. Hughs and Coach Burke worked on Sunday night after our rendevous with my dad and Detective Flores at the high school, and he had convinced her to return to Westport High yesterday. After capturing Ashley, the student body convinced Ms. Hughs to come back to Westport High as our principal. Coach Burke, however, decided to stay at the sports bar, so we would be getting a new sports coach. I also ran into Aiden's parents. Aiden's mother had taken the rest of the day off after receiving an email about Ashley and wanted to be sure Aiden was okay. They apologized for not listening to their son, and they invited me to go with them to the roller rink, which served as the start of a renewed friendship.

I had just gotten home from the roller rink when I saw both my parents sitting on the couch.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing home? And where's Wesley?"

"Wesley's still at school," Mom explained. "We're going to pick him up when school's out. I got home because—"

"You got an email about Ashley and you were worried about me?" I guessed. "Aiden's parents had the same concerns."

"As for me, I spent the entire morning trying to recover the money Ashley stole from all of those different time periods," Dad explained. "And I was thinking about you."

"How's that going?" I asked.

"With Amy's help, we managed to track down every place Ashley had traveled to and caught her stealing every time." Dad paused as she gave us a big grin. "But now I'm exhausted."

"Wilbur, it's only 1:00!" Mom exclaimed.

"Diana, I wanted to say, I'm so, so sorry."

"Huh?" I asked in surprise.

"You were right all along," Dad explained with a downcast look on his face. "You had every right to be suspicious about the timing of my finding out about the break-in."

"No, Dad, you were right. I should have told you both that night where I was really going, and I paid the price. I deserved to be punished."

"But we had no idea Ashley was using that as a reason to expel you. I thought she was joking!"

"She told you about expelling me?"

"Yes, she had threatened to expel you," Dad answered. "But I told her about how you never get in trouble and how you are always honest. I told her that I would handle it. You are my responsibility, Diana, not the school's. And the way you handled things even when things seemed to be at the breaking point? Diana, we are so proud of you!"

"Even after discovering that Ashley wanted to expel you, you still displayed your strength and courage, and you never quit," Mom chimed in.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you followed my footsteps to become a special agent," Dad said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, Mom, Dad," I replied as we drew in for a big hug, and we continued to celebrate the capture of Ashley Faris.

* * *

From there, everything kept getting better. Caleb's expulsion application was immediately dropped after Ashley's capture, and Payton had convinced her parents to let her throw a huge party at the same time the winter ball was supposed to be, so I got dressed in a green dress that my mom bought for me.

Mom had dropped me off at Payton's house, which was a Tudor-styled mansion, and I walked inside to find a lot of pink and black balloons. There was an Eiffel Tower cutout in one corner of the living room, where most of the student body were gathered, and there was a string quartet playing music in another room.

"Diana, you're here!" I turned to see Payton rushing over, and we gave each other a tight hug. "Welcome, welcome, welcome!"

"Hey Payton! You're house is huge!" I happily exclaimed. "I don't know whose house is bigger: my grandpa's or yours!"

"Is your grandpa's house just as big?"

"If not bigger," I answered.

"Does he often hold parties?"

"No, but he held my parents' wedding rehearsal and ceremony!"

"Ooh, you'll have to show me pictures!"

"Yeah! I'll have to have you come over and take a look some time!"

Payton paused, looking around.

"I need to go greet some other people. Go enjoy yourself, Diana!"

We hugged again, and Payton walked away just as Maria walked up to me with a big smile on her face.

"Diana! It's so good to see you!"

"Likewise!" I replied. "Are you having fun?"

"So much fun. I can't get over how amazing everything looks!"

"Payton really went all out."

"I'm going to find some snacks and a mocktail," Maria replied. "I just want to relax!"

"Oh, before you go, did the school board ever reach out to you?"

"Yes! I got all of my leadership positions back with a profuse apology from the school board."

"Congratulations! Now, go! Relax! You deserve it! I'll catch up with you later."

My eyes darted to the couches where Ezra, Myra, Julian, Michael, and Autumn were all playing spin the bottle. As I approached the group, the bottle pointed to Ezra, and Myra kissed him.

"So _that's _what everyone's talking about!" Myra exclaimed.

"Wait, who's talking about my kissing skills?" Ezra asked with a grin. "I'd like to be a part of that."

"Careful, Ezra," I chimed in. "You might not like what you hear."

"Don't you know there's a list of 'best kissers' in the girls' bathroom by now?" Michael asked, and I instantly remembered there being a list in the bathroom. _That explains everything._

"We all know _I'm _number one," Julian beamed with pride.

"Here, Diana, go!" Myra exclaimed, dropping the bottle on my lap.

"Well, here goes nothing!" I said, spinning the bottle, which pointed to Julian.

"Do your worst, Diana," Julian said, and I decided to do that dare and kiss him on the lips. "You're not a bad kisser, Diana."

"Neither are you," I replied. "Maybe that's why you're on the top of the 'best kissers' list."

"Let's be real," Michael said, leaning back and putting his feet on the table. "We all know _I _deserve to be at the top of that list. Like I know you're just _dying _to kiss me right now. Isn't that right, Diana?"

"Michael, I already pushed it with Julian," I replied, remembering the four kisses I shared with Caleb.

"You're missing out," Michael said in a singsong voice.

"Not going to happen," I replied in the same tone. "Autumn, would you like to go next?"

"I wouldn't say no," Autumn answered as she spun the bottle, which also landed on Julian. Both of them exchanged awkward looks.

"Autumn, you don't have to if you don't want—"

"It's fine, Julian," Autumn replied, drawing in for a kiss. Julian complied, but they had even more awkward looks when get pulled out. I turned to see Wes staring at them, and then he disappeared into the crowd.

"I… need some air," Autumn said awkwardly as she and Julian got up and went to two different sides of the house.

"Well that didn't go how I planned," Myra said sadly. "I guess it's time for plan K."

"Plan K?" I asked as she got up.

"Don't bother asking for an explanation," Michael replied. "Myra's been trying to get them together ever since Autumn broke up with Wes."

"Well, I guess I'll go to the mini bar," I said out loud, walking away and to another part of the house where I saw Caleb, Frank, and Aiden chatting.

"Frank, you know how to make a mean mockmosa," Caleb complimented him, taking a drink.

"This cherry soda is amazing, too!" Aiden exclaimed with surprise in his voice.

"That's because it's shaken, not stirred," Frank explained.

"Cheers, Aiden," Caleb said.

"To a restart on our friendship," Aiden replied, clinking his glass with Caleb's.

"The gang's back together!" Frank exclaimed happily. "Time for another drink!"

"Maybe you can make me something," I said, approaching the bar. "Playing Frank the Bartender today?"

"Ever since our big fight, Payton and I have been taking some cooking classes," Frank explained. "And I started making mocktails to go with our dishes!"

"That's a good idea! So, what can you make me?"

"Anything your heart desires!"

"He's not kidding," Caleb explained. "You should've seen what Maria just walked out of here with."

"Well, maybe something simple… and refined," I told Frank and I watched him open a soda can and pour it into a small glass. He added a few ice cubes, and then he handed the drink to me.

"Thank you, Frank."

"Nothing beats a cold glass of soda," Caleb said.

"Except for a cherry soda, perhaps," Aiden said, still talking about his drink.

"This hits the spot," I said after drinking it.

"I call it the… actually, can you help me with a name?" Frank asked.

"Sure! This tastes like Pepsi, so how about… Refined Pepsi."

"Refined Pepsi? Hm, Refined Pepsi. It's perfect!" Frank exclaimed.

"Can I get my own Refined Pepsi?" Caleb asked as I took my drink to where Sakura and Emma were at on the computer.

"Ha! Try getting out of the pool without a ladder!" Sakura yelled at the laptop.

"You two enjoying the party?" I asked.

"Hey, Diana! We're having a great time," Emma answered. "I got Sakura hooked on a game!"

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" I asked with amusement.

"Apparently, Sakura doesn't _do _games that aren't competitive—"

"Fear me, tiny characters!" Sakura yelled again. "I am your master!"

"—Until now." We watched a character walk into an open flame. "You literally just made that avatar!"

"I made her, and I can break her just as easily," Sakuraa shot back, and I couldn't hold the laugh in my throat.

"Emma, what is going on?" I asked.

"You create tiny people and control their lives," Emma explained the game. "I played it a lot in middle school. Here, let's make you an avatar."

I watched as Emma and Sakura worked together to create my avatar, which almost looked exactly like me.

"Now, try doing things!" Emma encouraged me. "You can talk to people, get a job, do whatever you want. My character's over by the house."

"Sakura makes me curious," I replied, dragging my character into the pool and drowning her.

"Isn't it satisfying?" Sakura asked with a grin.

"It kind of does!" I replied back.

"The same thing happens when you don't let them go to the bathroom."

"Oh my!" I exclaimed as Sakua and I both cracked up laughing.

"Both of you, I swear there's more to this game!" Emma exclaimed as we continued playing.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Payton yelled from the top of the stairs, and the house got silent. "I have a surprise for you all! It's time for… a taste of Paris!"

We all watched as the robot waiters wheeled in two tables with sparkling cider and one table with cupcakes in the shape of the Eiffel Tower.

"I've never seen so many cupcakes in my life!" I exclaimed.

"Or such pretty, bubbly fountains!" Sydney exclaimed, standing next to me.

"If everyone will grab a glass, I'd like to propose a toast!" Payton said, and it took about ten minutes for every student to grab a glass of sparkling cider. Payton then raised her glass. "To everyone who helped take down Isa. We wouldn't be partying if not for you."

"Hear, hear!" We all yelled, clinking our glasses and drinking them. Payton then taps her glass again.

"I hope everyone's enjoying themselves tonight! It's no winter ball, but I think it's just as fun!

"Hear, hear!" I heard Nishan cheer out.

"So these past couple months have been super crazy… but I think we all know who to thank for getting us out of this mess. So instead of our winter formal royalty, I propose a guest of honor instead… So give it up for Diana Robinson!"

"Me? Oh no—"

"Diana! Diana! Diana!" The whole student body chanted my name

"You deserve it, Diana!" Emma cheered as I walked up the stairs and stood next to Payton.

"Thanks, everyone! Let's quiet down." I waited until the house was silent. "You know how to make a girl feel special. We've been through a lot together this quarter: Isa, fighting between the activities, more Isa. I just want to take the time to thank each and every one of my friends. Taking Isa down was a _team _effort. I wouldn't be here without you guys.

"I mean, you're not wrong," Michael shouted, and I laughed.

"Here's to Diana!" Payton cheered, and we all raised our glasses and drank more cider. "And now for the best part… cupcakes! Dig in, everyone!"

Each student got a red velvet cupcake with pink frosting on top, and then we all dispersed to all sides of the house, returning to what they were doing before. I walked up to Emma, Michael, and Maria by the staircase.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready for a change of pace," Maria said.

"Maybe some kind of game?" I suggested.

"There's always truth or dare," Michael suggested with a smirk.

"You know, I've never played that before," Emma replied.

"Okay, it's settled! We're playing truth or dare!"

"I think it'd be a lot of fun!" Emma said enthusiastically.

"Well, I'm not a fan, but I can think of a few things already," I chimed in.

"They better not involve Michael and me," Maria said, pointing a finger at me.

"No promises," I replied in a singsong voice.

"I think we've already shown we're _only friends_," Michael explained.

"I don't know what more we can do to prove it," Maria added.

"Settle it through truth or dare!" Emma said with enthusiasm. "I really want to play! I bet Caleb and Aiden would join us too!"

"On second thought, I think I'm gonna pass," I said. "I've never been a fan and I'm not in the right mood for it. I'll catch you guys later."

I had asked Frank to make me another Refined Pepsi and I sat in a chair, thinking about Caleb and me. We had met on the first day of school and clicked immediately, though he was dating someone else at the time, and he had a rough time getting over Zoe. I had always imagined how my love life would go: I would meet someone in college, fall in love, get engaged after three years, and then have my first kiss at my wedding ceremony a year later. I chuckled to myself, knowing that meeting someone did _not _happen in college; it happened 6 months ago, and my first kiss was almost two weeks ago. I took another sip of my Refined Pepsi, and my eyes fell on Caleb, who glanced back at me as I put a strand of hair behind my ear. As Caleb walked away, I thought about how my parents fell in love. They fell in love on only the second day they knew each other but waited for three and a half years before they got engaged, and another one and a half years before they got married. So just maybe, the same scenario can happen with me and Caleb.

"Whatcha thinking about, Diana?" I jumped at Myra's voice on my right.

"Oh, nothing."

"You sure? Because I saw you making eyes at _you know who_."

"Myra—"

"Why are you just standing there? I _know _you're not official, and this is your chance to fix it!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah! Just imagine it: the two of you going outside to get some air, you confess your feelings, and then go in for the big kiss!"

"Myra, I'm asking Caleb to be my boyfriend, not saying 'I do' at our wedding!"

"So what? It's all so romantic, but you're wasting your time. _You know who _is right over there! So go!"

I was hesitant at first, but I felt myself walking up to Caleb on the other side of the room, and I saw his face light up at the sight of me.

"Hey, Diana. I was wondering where you went."

"I was just talking to Myra," I answered. "I wanted to step out and get some air. Care to join me?"

"Sure. Let's go."

I followed Caleb out the front door and walked in the snow.

"Is everything alright, Diana?" Caleb asked. "You look like you've got a lot on your mind."

"Caleb, I want to talk to you about something big, but I don't know how to describe it."

"What's it about?" I looked over and saw that Caleb was smiling, and I knew he was not going to judge me.

"Something tells me, that from that smile, you already know what I am going to ask you."

"I think I do, too. Actually, I was planning on asking _you _to come outside with _me _to talk, but you beat me to the punch."

"Well, alright, then go on."

"I've wanted you for a long time, Diana. More than I think I've ever wanted anyone. But I was scared."

"Scared?" I asked, my smile quickly fading and stopping to face him. "Why?"

"I was scared that I'd break your heart," Caleb explained, and I gasped. "Scared that, if we made this official, I'd do something to screw it up. Having my own heart broken would be worth it. I couldn't live with myself if I broke yours."

"Oh, Caleb. You have been so kind to me the last six months. I trust you with my heart." I paused, letting out a sigh. "Are you still scared?"

"Absolutely terrified."

"Caleb, hey." I placed my right hand on his left cheek, which was absolutely cold. "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just me."

"Just you? Don't sell yourself short, Diana," Caleb said with a chuckle. "You're one of the kindest, smartest, hottest, most talented girls I've ever met. You have always made me feel that I can tell you anything, and you have always been there for me."

"And you've always been there for me," I replied. "You're my best friend, Caleb. I'm ready to take the next step."

Caleb took my hand and laced his fingers with mine, and he did the same with my other hand.

"Diana Robinson, will you be my girlfriend?" I gave him a big smile.

"Yes, Caleb! Of course!"

"Yes?"

"Of course, yes! You thought I'd say no?"

"No, but… it's nice to hear 'yes' all the same."

"Just kiss me, Caleb," I told him, and we pulled in for our most passionate kiss yet – our first kiss as a couple. We chuckled as we pulled away from each other and gazed into our eyes.

"Finally. Caleb and Diana. Boyfriend and Girlfriend," Caleb said, putting his forehead on mine.

"I like the sound of that," I replied as we heard a cheerful shout from Payton's house.

"Sounds like people are having fun in there," Caleb said.

"Want to go in and tell them the news?"

"I don't know. Maybe not yet."

"Oh? What's on your mind?"

"There's a trail near here that leads into town. You _did _say you wanted to go for a walk."

"No, I didn't!" I exclaimed, letting out a scoff. "I said I wanted to go out for some air! It's a little cold for a walk anyway without our coats on."

"I understand," Caleb replied, laughing at my tone. "Let's go back inside."

We went back to the house, holding each other until we got to the door. When we opened the door, all eyes fell on us. _Well, this is a little awkward. Whelp, here goes._

"It's official!" I shouted as Caleb grabbed my hand and lifted it in the air as everyone cheered.

"Finally!"

"I knew it would be tonight!"

Then we got slammed with all the questions.

"So, which of you asked?"

"What are your prom plans?"

"Did Caleb read you a poem?"

"Come on, all of you," Maria shouted over everyone. "I think that's enough. Give them some space."

"No, really, Maria, we're fine," Caleb shouted back, still with that smile on his face.

"Okay, okay, but really, one question," Sydney asked. "Diana, how are you feeling?"

"I'm just… grateful to have Caleb in my life," I answered as he kissed me on the cheek. "See what I mean?"

"Ten out of ten," Myra said, nodding her head. "Cutest couple at Westport High."

"Okay, seriously now," Maria said. "Let's give these two some space."

"I should go catch up with the others," Caleb said.

"So should I," I replied as we pecked each other on the lips and went into the crowd.

I socialized with a lot of my friends. I spoke to Sydney and Emma, who revealed that the latter was going to rejoin the squad after spring break after the bank found a solution to her family's mortgage problem. Maria and Payton revealed that they were planning prom together, and it was something I was already looking forward to. I spoke to Autumn, who was having doubts about whether to give either Wes or Julian a second chance at dating, and I told her that she should try to give Wes another chance, since Wes had always been there for her. Then, I rejoined Caleb, who was talking with Mia.

"Hey, Diana, good news," Caleb said, kissing me on the cheek. "Julian, Mia, and Ezra all picked people to be their second-in-command next quarter."

"Oh?"

"Well, Aiden's the junior student director for band, obviously," Mia explained. "Caleb is going to help with sports, and you, Diana, are going to be my junior cheer captain!"

"Are you serious?" I asked, at first with shock, but then in awe.

"Duh. I said it would be the cheerleader who performed the best and showed the most loyalty to the team. That was you."

"Even after the way things went at the game?"

"_Especially_ after the way things went at the game. You taught me something, Diana: no matter the situation, you never give up on your team, and I did the complete opposite, only because of how I felt about the funding. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you, Mia," I replied, hugging her. "But that's all in the past. Keep moving forward."

"Okay, everyone!" Payton yelled as the house went silent again. "I promised my parents you'd all be out of here by 1:00 AM."

"Wait!" I yelled. "Before we go, what do you say we have one more dance? There's a song I've been waiting for you to play."

"Is it our song?" Caleb asked.

"Not exactly," I replied, pushing a few buttons and playing _The First Day_.

"Oh, of course," Caleb replied. "_This _song."

"Come on, everyone! Let's dance!" Payton yelled, and we all did our own dance moves. Caleb grabbed me by the waist, and I turned around. I placed my right hand on his left shoulder and my left hand in his right hand, and we 'waltzed' around the floor.

"I'm so happy you're my girlfriend, Diana," Caleb told me with a smile. "So, so happy."

"Me too, Caleb. Me too."

We pulled in for a kiss and ignored everything else in the background.


	14. Friends or Foes?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story," I only own Diana.**

* * *

Caleb and I have been a couple now for a month. We revealed the news to our parents as soon as we could. Caleb's parents, as well as Ezra, were thrilled that Caleb had moved on from Zoe and chose me to support him, and they welcomed me with open arms. My parents were just as welcoming, but it happened after my dad gave Caleb a stern talking-to… well, the kind of talk that dads have when it comes to their daughters dating. Dad had told Caleb that he would put him in a time machine and ship him off to the dinosaur era if he were to hurt me. Caleb assured my dad that he had nothing to worry about, and I told him the same thing, reminding him that Caleb had actually taken care of me throughout the investigation on Ashley Faris.

Spring Break was… interesting. Me and the squad went to the capital of Connecticut to participate in the state finals, but we lost to Staples, falling in fourth place. The basketball team, under new leadership, had also gone to state finals, but they, too, fell in fourth place, with Staples winning it all. Staples had gone to the band competition, and the Westport High band placed third. When we all got back together the last day of break, Caleb and I had taken a little walk for some alone time… only to run into an inflamed Staples High School. It was announced that the Staples students who lived south of State Route 15 would attend Westport High for the remainder of the year, which meant that many of our rivals would be attending Westport High as well. Caleb said that comparing the Staples students to Ashley was like comparing Emperor Palpatine from _Star Wars _to Voldemort from _Harry Potter_.

Today, I had offered to help Maria in giving some of the Staples students a tour of the school, and I had asked Emma to accompany me.

"I don't know if I can do this," I cried, deciding which outfit to choose when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Diana!" Dad exclaimed, holding a cup full of coffee. "Mom told me you were giving a tour today. Shouldn't you be leaving for school soon?"

"Well—"

"Or are you pro-_caffeinating_?"

"Oh my gosh, Dad!" I exclaimed, but I couldn't resist not putting a smile on my face at his pun.

"Oh, come on! Wipe that _mug _off your face," Dad continued with his puns with a smile on his face. "It's just part of the daily _grind_."

"Dad, that first one was awful. But you're not helping! I can't decide what to wear."

"Wear my shirt," Dad suggested, getting in my room and pulling out his favorite shirt. "You know, I was student teaching some kids by myself for the first time. Mom was pregnant with you back then. She came over and picked out this shirt for me to wear."

"Did it work?"

"It did! She told me that she realized whenever I wore that shirt, it meant that I felt confident with myself. I think we both needed to _espresso_ ourselves." Dad gave me a wink as he gave me his shirt.

"Dad!" Now I was bursting with laughter.

"I always think you're the real _cream _of the crop."

"I don't even know what that means!" I exclaimed, still laughing and now clutching to my stomach. "But I'm glad I can always count on you… and your puns."

"Just a _perk _of having me as your dad," he replied, raising his mug.

"Alright, Dad, now get out of here. I gotta get dressed!"

"Don't take too long!" Dad yelled as he went down the stairs and I dressed into his shirt and my blue jeans.

* * *

I made it to school with just enough time for the tour, and I met up with Emma and Maria.

"There you are!" Maria exclaimed. "I've been waiting for you forever!"

"I'm so sorry, my dad kept distracting me with these coffee puns," I explained, putting a hand on my forehead.

"At least you're here now. We have to get moving." Maria paused and whispered in our ears. "Just so you know… Brian and Zoe are in your group."

"No! Please, anyone but them!" Emma quietly exclaimed with fear.

"I'm with Emma on that one," I replied. "Can't anybody else show them around? Besides, Brian used to go here. Why does he need a tour?"

"I'm really sorry, Diana, but you're the only one who can handle them," Maria sadly explained.

"So you're telling me this tour isn't gonna be easy?"

"I did this because I trust you. You're prepared, right?"

"Maria, relax. I got this! Remember, Diana Robinson never fails."

"How could I forget?" Maria answered with a chuckle. "But remember, your job is to make Westport High look great to all these new students. Get them excited to be here."

Maria led me and Emma to our group and then went ahead to tour her group.

"Hey, I'm Jade!" said a girl who wore a running jacket and sweatpants.

"Tucker, here. What's shakin'?" said a boy who wore a green shirt with a purple vest over it and purple jeans, and he made a gesture with his hands. I made the same gesture at him with a smile.

"Looks like Westport High's just as lame as I left it," I heard Brian say.

"Ugh, I think it got _worse_!" Zoe exclaimed, and I took some deep breaths so that I wouldn't lose my temper.

"Tour guide, if I might see the music studio and then excuse myself?" a blonde student asked. "I _must _practice in the mornings." _Oh boy…_

"This is Terrence," Zoe said, officially introducing him to us. "He's nationally recognized, so don't waste his time."

"The band room wasn't on the list, but I can point you to it later," I suggested, and I took a few more deep breaths. "Now that we're all here, let's get started! It is very nice to meet all of you, and I am excited to show off your new school today! There's a lot to see, so feel free to ask questions."

"Move it along already!" Zoe yelled.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Emma. Welcome to Westport High!"

"And I'm Diana. We'll show you everything you need to know."

Emma and I gave them a tour of all of the classrooms, and then we walked into the gym.

"We hold a lot of our school dances here," Emma explained. "The place gets transformed into a wonderland."

"A tacky wonderland from, like, the dollar store," Zoe shot back. "No one has taste here."

"I've noticed," Terrence sadly replied.

"Well, _I _think we always do a good job," Emma replied enthusiastically. "We do food, music, decorations."

"I bet the acoustics with a live band would be out of this world," Tucker chimed in, and Terrence seemed to have a change of heart.

"Now that you mention it, I do find an appeal to this gym."

"See? Full of possibilities!" Emma replied.

"This is also where we have gym class, obviously," I explained. "The locker rooms are over there. It's good to show up early enough to change or you'll be marked late."

"Did this school get any cool stuff since I left?" Brian asked.

"No, but I hear the school board is working on bringing some more equipment to the gym!"

"Yeah, figured your gym stayed lame, too. I already miss Staples' money." _Is everything about money to these kids?_

"Question: Do you ever need emcees for dances?" Tucker asked.

"For sure!" I replied enthusiastically. "I can hook you up with Maria and Payton from the prom committee!"

"Awesome! I think some good comedy at the mic keeps the night alive."

"He's really funny," Jade explained. "You should seriously hear his routines."

"I'll have to listen some time!" I replied. "But I hope there aren't too many puns. You'd be up against Myra there."

"Puns? The lowest form of humor?" Tucker asked with a horrified look. "Only when I have a really good one."

Then we walked to the cafeteria.

"Since this is the official place for eating, I brought a special surprise," Emma announced and dug out a tin of cookies from her backpack! "I made them myself. They're mint chocolate chip, for the school colors!"

Everyone took a cookie except for Brian and Zoe.

"What is this, kindergarten?" Cole asked.

"Excuse me, Emma worked hard on those!" I exclaimed. "Besides, what teenager _doesn't _like food?"

"Exactly!" Tucker exclaimed, still with cookie in his mouth. "These are delicious! She has a gift!"

"So the lunch line is over here," I explained, pointing to the counter. "The most important thing here is to get to lunch on time. The cafeteria lines get long, so if you're late, it takes forever to get food."

"Not if you cut," Brian said in a singsong voice.

"Which you shouldn't do," I replied, also in a singsong voice, and then I led the group to the courtyard. "For the final part of our tour, I bring you our beloved and strong mascot. This is Troy the Trojan. He reminds us that everyone is welcome here. There's even a little plaque that says so, if you look closely. Westport High is open to everyone who wants to be here."

"How pointlessly sentimental," Terrence said with a smile on his face.

"Too bad _I _don't want to be here," Brian angrily said as he stepped forward towards me. "Quit the nice act, Diana."

"Excuse me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can pretend to be all welcoming, but I know better."

"What the hey is that supposed to mean?" I asked, now angry.

"How could I forget _you_? You turned the whole school against me. You got me kicked out of homecoming."

"Excuse me, _I _kicked you out of homecoming?" I asked in offense.

"That wasn't Diana's fault!" Emma exclaimed angrily. "You have no one to blame but yourself!"

"Westport High School only cares about its favorites," Brian angrily explained. "I was here long enough to know about that, and all about _you_, Diana."

"Well I'm sorry that you're such an awful person," I replied, getting angrier. "You're entitled and mean all the time. Give it a rest, Brian."

"I'm just honest." _Excuse me?! _"You pretend to be nice, but you're worse than me."

"Brian, don't you dare—"

"You know what? Peace out, loser. I'm done with this tour. Who's with me?"

"Come on, Brian, don't be like that," Emma said.

"Shouldn't we at least give this school a chance?" Jade asked with sadness on her face.

"Don't you get it? This school doesn't want you here, Jade," Brian shot back.

"Hey, but you never know, right?" Tucker replied. "The tour was good—"

"You're both so stupid. Westport High will _always _be our rival and will _never _be good for you."

"Brian!" I yelled angrily as the other Staples students except for Jade and Tucker follow him. "Figures it had to end like this."

"They look really sad," Emma said, pointing to the two students, who looked down. "I don't know what I'd say, but I bet you could help."

I walked toward Jade and Tucker while Emma went to class.

"Are you two okay?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter," Jade answered. "We shouldn't have come to Westport High in the first place."

"They'll rebuild our school before we know it, and we'll be outta here," Tucker replied.

"You should go to class," Jade said with a raised eyebrow. "We can handle ourselves."

"Now hold on, I'm not leaving you guys out here," I replied with a determined look on my face.

"Why not?" Tucker asked.

"I'm here to prove we want you at Westport High," I answered.

"You do?" Jade asked. "Brian doesn't seem to think so."

"Screw Brian. He's a jerk who only wants things to go his way," I explained with a disgusted look. "He just wants power, no matter who he steps on, so don't listen to him." I watched as the two students look around the courtyard. "What?"

"Make sure he never hears you say that kind of thing," Jade answered.

"Even if you're right, I think he had a point," Tucker replied. "Westport High's always hated us."

"We've been rivals forever," Jade added. "That doesn't just change."

"It could, if you give it time," I replied. "Hope is never lost."

"I've been on sports teams long enough to know that kind of bad blood sticks around," Jade explained.

"You know, Diana, I was terrified after the fire," Tucker explained. "Suddenly all my friends except Joy here were across town, and everyone was telling us _all _about the Big Bad Trojans."

"We hoped it was just people being dumb and obsessed with school loyalty," Jade added. "But today changed my mind. I was trying to stay positive, but what's the use?"

"There's nothing for us here," Tucker replied with hopelessness.

"Are you kidding? You've only been at this school for an hour and you're already giving up?" I asked, and then I broke into a smile. "We have so much to offer you, especially us, the _people_. Just wait until you meet everyone. You'll fit right in!"

"Even though we're from enemy territory?" Tucker asked.

"Once we get to know you, that won't even matter," I answered. "Because we're one whole student body with a lot of skills on the table. Just stick with me."

"So, you'll be like our ticket into the group?" Jade asked with a smile.

"Exactly! I'll vouch for you!"

"That sounds good… like actually good!" Jade exclaimed.

"Sweet, I won't have to hear Terrence whining about his reed during lunch," Tucker replied, and I let out a chuckle.

"We'll find your place here in no time! Trust me."

"It's looking up!" Jade exclaimed.

"What was that saying on the statue you mentioned earlier?" Tucker asked, and I led them back to the statue and read the inscription.

"That's… actually super sweet," Jade said.

"Maybe Brian's wrong about you," Tucker told me with a smile.

"I guess there's only one way to find out."

"Well, give us a shot and let me know what you think!" I told them.

"Why did you stay behind, anyway?" Jade asked.

"It's cool of you, but we saw how the others were talking to you," Tucker added.

"Because I was new myself: I _am _a freshman, after all," I explained.

"You know how much it sucks?" Jade asked, and I laughed.

"Yep. Actually, if it wasn't for Emma, I would've been a mess. She was my first friend at this school."

"I do feel less of a mess now," Tucker said.

"Same. I dunno about friends yet, but you're nothing like what I expected," Jade replied.

"I know everything might be scary with your school burning down and finding yourself in an unfamiliar environment, but you might find a home here, if you give us a chance. I know I did." I smiled at the two students.

"Thanks for the pep talk," Jade replied. "I was almost ready to give up and go home."

"Any time!" I replied. "Come find me if you need me again or if you just want to hang out."

"I might take you up on that," Tucker replied.

"And I'll have to take you up on those routines!" I replied with a smile. "Do you need help getting to class?"

"Beats my plan of playing hooky by accident." I laughed at Tucker's response.

"I have algebra first, if you want to lead the way," Jade told me.

"That's my first class too!" I exclaimed. "You can come with me!"

"You know, I think Westport High might be a chill place after all," Tucker said as we walked to class.

* * *

The next two days after the tour felt so draining. We had realized that these students also had to participate in the same activities, and that probably felt even more draining than sharing classes. Max, Mia's brother, was Julian's rival. Mia told me that she had to watch for Kara, the cheer captain at Staples. Brian was going to be Caleb's teammate again while Emma and I were stuck cheering with Zoe. Kara had threatened me when it was revealed that I was the favorite to become prom queen, saying that she and Max were king and queen the last three years. I could already tell this was going to be a long spring.

"Hello there, squad!" I yelled, running into the gym with excitement on my face, and everyone yelled 'hi' back at me.

"All right, welcome back to cheer," Mia said. "Sydney, our choreographer, spent yesterday reworking our routines to incorporate our new cheerleaders."

"And, Diana, as promised, there's a special featured section I choreographed with you in mind this time," Sydney chimed in with a smile.

"I can't wait to see it!" I replied as the two cheerleaders demonstrated the routine.

"Diana, this will be your part," Sydney said, and I watched her carefully. My first move involved crossing my wrists and then jumping into a toe touch. My next moves involved a mixed martial arts move, a cartwheel, and a roundoff, and then my usual flip sequence, ending with a pose. "Ta-da!"

"Hold up just a second!" Kara exclaimed. "You're handing Diana a solo without even auditioning us?"

"I think you're playing favorites," Zoe said, siding with Kara. "You don't want to give us a chance."

"Diana's earned a special spotlight," Mia argued. "Besides, you and Zoe are flyers, and this part doesn't feature flying."

"Sure, but not _all _of us are flyers," Kara shot back. "Kieran, you want to do that part, right?"

"Yeah, I guess?" Kieran, the only male cheerleader in the squad, answered with uncertainty.

"Hold on a minute, let's see what Kieran's got," I chimed in.

"Good, you know real talent when you see it," Kara replied, and I glared at her as she pushed Kieran, who stumbled. I watched his facial expressions the entire time he did my solo, and while he was excellent, something was off.

"Diana killed tryouts already, and deserves this solo," Mia argued.

"Kieran was supposed to have a solo this season anyway," Zoe replied. "And then our school burnt down. It's like you don't care."

"Ugh, fine. Diana, how about you remind us you can do this routine better?"

"Show 'em what you've got, Diana!" Payton cheered me on as Sydney started the music again. I added my own personal flair to my moves and completed my solo without any complications.

"You nailed it!" Mia said happily.

"That's our girl!" Payton cheered.

"I guess that was all right," Kara said, realizing this was as good of a compliment I was going to get from her. "So, Mia? Kieran was way better, right?"

"He was really good, I'll admit it," Mia answered. "But Diana also nailed it, as always."

"If they were both so good, who gets the solo?"

"I want to be fair here, since Kieran impressed me. I do _not _pick favorites."

"So he's doing the solo?" Zoe asked with a smug look on her face.

"Oh no. Please, Mia, don't take this from Diana!" Emma cried.

"Actually, I haven't made up my mind," Mia answered in defeat. "Diana, Kieran, I'll have you two switch off on that part for now. I'll give one of you the solo by the end of the quarter. Practice hard until then."

"I can handle that," I replied with humility.

"Clearly you're too weak to make a choice!" Kara exclaimed in shock.

"I'm giving Kieran a fair shot," Mia said, this time with anger in her voice. "Don't push me. Diana, you're junior captain now. Please lead the team through drills."

* * *

Before I went outside to get picked up by my dad, I went to my locker to get my books, and I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"You're not mad at me about the featured section, are you?" Kieran asked with sadness in his voice, and I felt really bad for him.

"Kieran, I'm an honest person, so I want to give you the complete truth," I explained. "Yes, I'm mad, but at the same time, I'm not. You're a very talented cheerleader!"

"Really? I mean, thanks. Hey, I'm not trying to take your solo—"

"It did look like Kara was trying to push you into it," I replied, remembering my observations. "Why do you listen to her if all she does is literally push you?"

"I… I don't know." Kieran looked down, but then looked at me with a smile. "For what it's worth, though, you did a great job, too. I'll be doing my best on principle, but I hope you keep your spot."

"Kieran, that is so sweet!" I replied, smiling back. "I don't get to meet very many people like you every day. Keep your head held high and soar!"

"Same to you," Kieran replied. "I'll see you around."

* * *

The rest of the week flew by, and the principal had declared this next week as Mixing Bowl Week, which meant that two Staples students were needed to sit at every table with two Westport students. So here we are having our first lunch together.

"Have we found two Staples students yet?" I asked.

"Yep! Jade, Cameron, this is Diana," Maria introduced me to them. "Diana, these two are Cameron Levy and Jade Ali."

"Hi, Diana," Cameron, the brown-hair girl replied. "Aiden's mentioned you a few times during band practice."

"Has he?" I asked with a smile. "All good things, I hope?"

"Yes. Cameron's a saxophone player," Aiden explained. "She's going to be performing a solo I composed for the spring concert!"

"Neat! And of course, I've already met Jade."

"Did you know she's playing cleanup hitter on the baseball team?" Caleb asked. "That's _unheard of _for a freshman!"

"Just as it was unheard of that I won homecoming queen as a freshman?" I asked my boyfriend, who then pecked me on the lips.

"It's also unheard of for you to run for prom queen," Caleb replied.

"_Anyway_, thanks for bragging for me, Caleb," Jade replied with a smile. "So much easier than having to do it myself."

"I'm still not sure why we're taking the 'two Staples kids at every table' thing so seriously, by the way," Michael chimed in. "What are they gonna do? Go to every lunch table and check whether you have a Staples ID or a Westport one?"

"What? You don't like having Jade and Cameron here?" Caleb asked.

"Actually, Michael, I've been meaning to ask you about football," Jade spoke up. "Are you going to play again next fall?"

"Well, that depends on whether Caleb can find someone else decent at playing quarterback," Michael answered.

"I hope they don't. Your homecoming game was one of the most exciting ones I've ever been to."

"Well, I'm flattered to have a fan, Jade, but I'm afraid you're not my type," Michael replied and Jade blushed.

"Whoa, wait. Was I hitting on you? I didn't mean to—"

"It's alright, Jade, Maria knows everything about accidentally hitting on Michael," I replied, remembering how _cozy_ Michael and Maria were during the investigation.

"You're never going to let that die, are you?" Maria asked with a frown on her face.

"Nope!" I replied innocently.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Cameron asked with a perplexed look.

"No, Cameron, you don't," Joshua answered.

"Hey, can we go back to talking about football?" Caleb asked. "_Cameron_, what's your take?"

"I know basically nothing about sports that aren't cricket," Cameron explained. "but I like going to the games anyway."

"Did you go to the homecoming game?" I asked.

"Yes! Obviously, my favorite part was the marching band arrangement of _The First Day._"

"Did you hear that, Aiden?" Emma asked with a smile as Aiden blushed. "Cameron liked your arrangement!"

"You wrote that, _and _the piece you're performing this spring? Dude, that's amazing!"

"Technically, arranging is different than composing," Aiden explained, still blushing. "But thank you."

"I'm so jealous though. I can't do either."

"What's stopping you?" I asked.

"I just don't have the ear for it. I like the idea of composing, but whenever I try, nothing comes to me. No muse, as they say."

"You're still creative, though." Emma complimented. "That short story you wrote for creative writing was captivating!"

"Yours was fun, too! Though I could tell it was fan fiction with the names changed."

"Come on, Michael, admit it," Sydney, who had been quiet this whole time, said.

"Okay, fine, Mixing Bowl Week wasn't a completely awful idea. Principal Hughs' idea worked again."

"Is it okay if I sit here again tomorrow?" Jade asked with a smile.

"Well, of course!" I answered enthusiastically.

"Actually, my brother and I are having a party this Friday evening," Caleb answered. "You two should both come."


	15. The Beach Party

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story," I only own Diana, Karena, Nikki, and Wesley.**

* * *

Friday came and now I had to decide what to wear to the beach party at Caleb's house. But the texts that Michael had sent me about Max and Kara trying to sway voters away from my campaign continued to worry me.

"Do you know what you're going to wear?" I turned to see my mom at the door.

"No."

"Can I help?" Wesley poked his head in the door, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sure. Why not?"

I allowed Wesley in my room and in my closet.

"What kind of party is it?" Wesley asked.

"A beach party. Caleb lives on a house next to the beach."

"Then you should wear this!" Wesley exclaimed, his brown eyes going wide as he handed me a pink skirt and a white shirt that showed my midriff.

"You should be my fashion designer, Wes," I replied, smiling at what he picked out.

"Nah, Auntie Tallie does that stuff," Wes replied. "At least let me help you kiss your _boyfriend_."

"Okay, Wesley, that's enough," Mom said as I went in the bathroom and changed. When I got out, I got another text from Michael asking if I was coming or not.

"Alright, Mom, let's go."

* * *

I entered the door to Caleb's house and I had trouble getting through to find the hosts! The house was packed, and I saw some students in the backyard before I walked in. Thankfully, I felt a finger touch my shoulder from behind me, and I turned to find the two brothers. I gave Caleb a kiss after I hugged him.

"Hey, you."

"Hey, yourself," Caleb said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Diana! You made it!" Ezra exclaimed. "Glad you could come!"

"Of course! Like this was a party until I showed up!"

"Make yourself at home," Caleb said after a chuckle. "We've got drinks over there, dancing over there, and some people are hanging outside too."

"Thanks! I think I'll—"

"You're just in time, Diana," Michael interrupted me as he had pushed his way through the crowd.

"What's the sitch?" I asked. "Is this about Max and Kara?"

"See for yourself," Michael replied, pointing to the two students trying to convince Wes and Morgan to vote for them. I walked over so that I could get a closer listen.

"You'd be an idiot if you don't vote for us for prom king and queen," Kara remarked.

"Yeah, we can give you what Diana can't," Max continued. "Free t-shirts, hall passes to cut class, you name it."

"Been there, done that," Wes answered with a smug smile. "Don't trust them, Morgan."

"I dunno, it's a pretty nice offer—"

"Max! Kara! You can't bribe people for votes!" I angrily interrupted Morgan.

"Oh, look, it's the fun police," Max retorted back.

"Back off, Diana," Kara shot back. "We were just talking to Morgan and Wes. It's like your whole strategy is to tell the competition off. Guess what? It's not working!"

"That's _not _my strategy," I sternly replied. "I just want to run a clean race!"

"Sure, because _that's _what you're doing," Max replied. "Come on, Kara. Let's talk to some _other _voters."

"Well, that didn't go how I planned it," I told Ezra, Caleb, and Michael after I turned around.

"Don't beat yourself up," Michael replied. "They've been doing this all night. Same with the rest of their Staples posse."

"And if we kick them out, then the Staples kids we _actually _like will leave too," Ezra explained.

"You know what, they'll still never get enough votes," I explained.

"I hope not. I don't think I could stand Max and Kara winning _our _prom king and queen."

"Does that mean I have your vote, Ezra?"

"We'll see, Diana. You're not winning it that easily."

"I guess it's time to make the rounds then," I replied with confidence. "I've got to show off my dazzling personality. Then by the time voting comes around, I'll be the obvious choice! Whatever the case, we _cannot _let Max and Kara win, even if I don't win."

"Good luck, Diana," Caleb said, kissing my cheek, and then I saw a glimpse of the sunset outside, so that's where I went. I went to the edge of the shore and allowed my feet to sink into the sand and the water to hit my legs as I enjoyed the breeze and the setting sun.

"Hey, Diana!" I turned to see Emma, Maria, Sydney, Myra, Luis, and Kieran join me, forming a line along the shore. Emma stood next to Luis, and she leaned her head against his chest as they looked out toward the horizon.

"This is nice," Emma said as the seven of us continued to gaze out.

"I hope I didn't interrupt you guys," I said, not looking at any one of them.

"Not at all," Luis answered. "We're just getting to know Kieran."

"He's so much fun to hang out with outside of cheerleading!" Sydney said enthusiastically.

"Who knew a Staples student could be so cool?" Myra asked.

"This party is so much better than I imagined," Kieran replied with a big smile on his face. "Everyone here is so _nice_. When Max and Kara said I had to come, I thought everyone would hate me… since I'm just a Staples kid."

"That's crazy talk," Emma replied, turning her head to the left to talk to Kieran. "You're fun to hang out with."

"Glad you think so. I don't know if I'll ever have the heart to pit everyone against Diana now."

"Wait, what?" I asked, turning toward Kieran, who stood right next to me.

"Max and Kara wanted me to convert everyone against you for prom queen. They even sent Zoe and Terrence to make sure I did it."

"Hey, girl!" We all jumped and turned to our right when we found Brian hitting on Sydney. "How about you and me find somewhere—"

"Forget it, Brian," Amber replied, interrupting him. "I'm dating Mia."

"That wasn't a no—"

"_And I'm into girls_," Sydney sternly replied.

"What a coincidence! Me too!" _Oh boy… _I watched as Sydney moved away from the group and headed inside. Brian went up to the next girl in line: Myra.

"I'm single. You're single. We could fix that problem easily."

"Us? _Together_?" Myra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Get lost, Brian!" I yelled from my spot.

"You don't have to put up with these _losers _anymore," Brian said, ignoring me. "I'm here now."

"Brian, if anyone's the loser around here, it's you," I yelled again.

"As if!" Brian yelled back. "I'm quarterback, star of the basketball team, _and _extremely hot. A girl like Myra should be lucky to have the attention of a guy like me. So what do you say, Myra? There's a nice, secluded spot just down the beach. No one will disturb us as we make out."

_Uh, eww…_

"Brian, back off," Emma angrily said. "You're crossing a line."

Suddenly, Myra fell into the sand in a fit of giggles, clutching her sides.

"Like _that's _ever gonna happen!" Myra exclaimed, still laughing. "I'm _not _interested, Brian."

"You heard it from her, Brian!" I excitedly yelled. "Bye-bye!"

"If Myra wants me gone, she can say—" Suddenly, Maria marched up to Brian and gave him a death glare. "All right, all right, I'm going. But if you change your mind… you know where to find me."

I watched as Brian goes back into the house, and I heard Myra still laughing!

"What a creep," Maria said, still carrying that glare.

"I don't know, I think he's a real joker," Myra said.

"Myra, you think this is a joke?" I asked with worry. "I'd be careful."

I walked over to the fire pit to join Aiden, Cameron, Nishan, Sakura, and Koh. Koh was throwing pieces of paper into the fire.

"Where did you get the paper from?" I asked.

"My grandpa told me to throw away these old documents," Koh explained. "And I did! Sort of."

"So wait, you kept them, and now you're throwing them in the fire?" I asked.

"Shouldn't we be a bit concerned with fire especially after what happened at Staples?" Aiden asked.

"It's fine, Aiden!" Cameron exclaimed. "You don't have to worry for _my _sake."

"Besides, I'm being safe!" Koh exclaimed. "There's a bucket of water right over there just in case."

"You know, this is a great example of a chemical reaction," Nishan spoke up. "Just like we were talking about in class—"

"Two points!" Koh exclaimed, throwing another document in the fire.

"But can you make a three-pointer?" Sakura asked with a grin.

"You have the right idea, Koh," Cameron said, taking one of the documents and throwing it into the fire. "Sometimes you've gotta live a little."

"Nice three-pointer!" Koh complimented Cameron. "You know, you're all right for a Staples kid."

"I can't believe it's come to this," Aiden said, shaking his head as Koh throws another document in the fire.

"Want in, Diana?"

"I think I'll sit out," I replied, finding the idea creepy. "I don't want to ruin this moment."

"I'm glad _somebody _has some sense," Aiden replied with a smile.

"The Mitchells have the best fire pit ever," Koh said, continuing to throw documents in the fire.

"Yep, Koh's better off having all the fun," I replied with a smile.

"I really don't get it," Aiden said as Cameron hands Aiden an old sheet of music.

"Just close your eyes, breathe, and drop it in," Cameron instructed him. "This is about art and expression! Sometimes, that means letting things go."

Aiden drops the sheet of music in the fire just after Cameron does.

"That wasn't too bad, actually," Aiden said with a smile.

"Exactly! It's creating something from such a destructive force! Almost like a piece of theatre or a musical concerto!"

I walked back inside where I saw people dancing on the floor, and I stood next to Michael.

"Not joining the fun?" I asked.

"Oh this is for everyone else's sake," Michael answered. "If _I _go out there, my moves would put them all to shame."

"Are you kidding? Let's put your money where your mouth is!" I exclaimed, pulling Michael onto the floor and dancing with him.

"Happy now?" Michael asked, showing some of his suave moves.

"Your moves are just _so _good!" I answered and danced in a circle where I saw Autumn dancing with Frank and Payton. I also noticed Julian and Wes looking at Autumn, both looking like they want to ask her to dance.

"Look at Julian over there!" Payton exclaimed. "He's so close to asking Autumn to dance! He just needs a bit of encouragement."

"Wes is about to do the same thing!" Michael exclaimed.

"Michael, let's get Wes to dance with Autumn," I whispered in his ear.

"Awesome. I know Wes has cleaned up his act. This is a great chance for him to prove that."

"Well, I don't have a problem with Wes," Payton chimed in. "But Julian's been so nice to Autumn lately. He deserves a chance."

"Well, today, I'm team Wes. Michael, get something slower playing."

While Michael walks over to the DJ, I walked over to Wes.

"Diana."

"Wes. Why don't you just ask her to dance already?" I asked him with a smile.

"Like she'd say yes," Wes replied, turning toward me with a frown. "I already screwed things up with her."

"I'm sure she'd give you another chance. Trust me."

"Alright, I'll give it a shot," Wes said after a moment of hesitation. "But this comes back on you if she says no."

I watched as Wes approached Autumn and asked her to dance, and watching her expressions, she accepted the invitation.

"Say what you will," Michael said behind me as I jumped. "But I think they're great together."

"I have to agree," I replied, joining Caleb, Ezra, Jade, and…

"Nikki, is that you?" I asked the girl with dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes, and Nikki dropped her jaw.

"Diana?" Nikki's open mouth turned into a smile. "Oh my gosh DIANA!" We ran toward each other and hugged each other tightly.

"I didn't know you went to Staples!" I exclaimed with happiness.

"You're a Westport High student huh?" Nikki replied back.

"It's so great to see you!" I exclaimed.

"Small world! It's been ages since I've seen you, and here we are!"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Jade asked.

"We've known each other since preschool!" Nikki explained enthusiastically. "Diana thought I was making fun of her at first, but our love of Dora the Explorer brought us together. It was a shame that we went to different schools after the fifth grade."

"So what are we talking about?" I asked.

"I was just remembering back when Nikki and Ezra hung out in junior high," Caleb explained. "They had some kind of bet then."

"Oh yeah! Who could kiss more people by the end of the year," Nikki replied.

"I, of course, won," Ezra said with a smirk.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Nikki exclaimed with a smirk. "My long, blonde locks scored me that kiss with Chad, remember?"

"_But _my dashing good lucks and sweet guitar jams got the kiss with Isabelle," Ezra replied. "Remember _that_?"

"Sounds like you two had some great memories!" I told my childhood best friend.

"Are you kidding me? This guy's the only thing that kept me sane in middle school!"

"I was bummed when we went to different high schools," Ezra explained. "But now it's like old times again."

The five of us watched as Terrence poured himself and Zoe some drinks while the latter studied Jade and Nikki.

"Careful, girls. Remember your loyalties lie with Staples," Zoe explained. "Would hate for someone like Max or Kara to get the wrong impression."

"Come on, darling," Terrence said, handing Zoe her drink. "Let's move away from the riffraff."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Zoe replied as they walked away.

"Buh-bye!" Nikki exclaimed sarcastically.

"That was something else," I said. "Nikki, how do you deal with this all the time?"

"I remember a certain someone telling me to 'keep moving forward,'" Nikki explained, pointing at me. "But hey, at least Terrence's ego isn't as bad as Max's. There's a reason I switched to band this quarter."

"I cannot believe I didn't recognize you on the basketball team," I replied, smacking my head. "I would have stopped by to say hello."

"I totally understand. It looked like you guys had a lot going on at the time."

"Well, you should come on over to my house like old times and catch up!" I suggested.

"I will take you up on that!" Nikki exclaimed. "Good luck running against Max and Kara, Diana; you'll need it."

After a few more minutes, I went outside and sat down on a lawn chair to look at the stars, and I smiled, remembering how Dad would always take me outside to look at the moon and stars.

"So here's where you ran off too," I heard Caleb say behind me as I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I watched as he sat on an armrest, and I leaned against him as he rubbed my left shoulder.

"I was kinda hoping you'd find me out here," I replied, looking up at him.

"Finders keepers," Caleb replied as we kissed.

"No complaints here."

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Reuniting with Nikki made my night," I answered. "But honestly, I just want to spend some alone time with you. I feel like I've hardly seen you tonight."

"Lucky for you, I have an idea to fix that."

"Oh?"

"I've been really looking forward to some alone time with you tonight, too. And it's such a shame there's this huge beach next to us, but nobody's using it. You, me, and the beach. How about it?"

"Caleb, I'd love to, but I need to relax." I paused, and I felt a smirk creep up on my face. "On second thought, let's do it. Beach time with my boyfriend? How could I say no to that?"

"I thought that might interest you," Caleb replied, and we both got off the chair and started to walk alongside the shore.

We eventually made a stop, and I felt Caleb hug me from behind as we watched the waves crash and the moon rise.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Caleb asked, and I smiled.

"Oh, I was just thinking about where the extra penny goes if I add my two cents. Obviously somebody's making a profit if you offer me a penny for my thoughts, but I put my two cents in!"

"I've never thought about that before," Caleb replied in awe.

"Does somebody have a giant castle of pennies from that question?" I asked with amusement in my voice.

"I'm sure they've exchanged it for nickels. Less obvious that way."

"They must be saving up for a quarter house."

"I wonder where your mind goes sometimes."

"It's an important question!" I answered with a laugh, and I continued to gaze out at Long Island Sound. "I can't believe _this_ is your backyard."

"Yeah, I lucked out," Caleb explained. "I used to race home after school just to play on the beach. There was a good month or so where I made a new sandcastle every single day."

"I didn't realize I was dating the sandcastle artiste of Westport! I simply must see your craft in action."

"All right, but only if you help me out."

"With pleasure," I replied as we started constructing our sandcastle. We had four towers with a keep, and I opted to add a seashell gate as well as a driftwood drawbridge. When we finished, we took a step back to admire our creation.

"It's better than I could've imagined!" I said in awe.

"Just one more thing to add," Caleb replied, handing me a long spindly seashell, and I held it close to my heart. I had never really thought that I was raised in a city that was alongside the Atlantic coast until now. Me and my family had lived in the countryside since I was a baby, so going to the beach was not in our everyday plans, even though we lived very close to one. Instead, our plans consisted of my dad teaching me how to ride his horse, and I enjoyed my horse rides with him.

"Diana, it's time to cleam this castle as our own," I heard Caleb say, and I snapped myself back to reality. "Care to do the honors?"

I smiled as I placed the seashell atop the highest tower.

"In the name of House Robinson, I dub thee, Stormholt."

"Stormholt... great name."

"Enemies beware!" I yelled, pretending to hold my dad's lightsaber. "You'll never take Stormholt down!" I paused as I turned toward my boyfriend. "I'm honored to see this artistic side of you."

"It's been a long time since I made one," Caleb explained. "I think I called the last one Fort Batman." I let out a hearty laugh and took his hand. "Stormholt is clearly better."

"There's only one thing left to do: take a selfie with Stormholt!"

I took out my phone and had Caleb help me aim the camera. We scooted toward each other next to our castle and took the photo.

"Aw, that's a keeper," I said, admiring the photo, and then I turned to see Caleb gazing at me. "What?"

I watched as Caleb traced my jawline with his hand.

"You're so breathtaking, Diana," he replied with that smile on his face.

"You're pretty handsome yourself."

We closed the short distance between each other with a kiss, and I felt him deepen it. As we deepened our kiss, I felt his hands running up and down my back, and then we pulled back as we rested our foreheads on each other's.

"Caleb, kiss me again," I said dreamily, and I watched him get close again. But, as I tried to close the distance, he pulled away.

"Just wait."

I watched as he brushed his lips against my collarbone, and I closed my eyes, soaking it all in. As he kissed around my neck, I ran my fingers through his curly black hair, taking every kiss in. I eventually couldn't handle it, and I kissed his forehead. Our lips met again, and I lied down on the sand as we continued to love each other. We eventually broke apart to catch our breath, and I found myself looking at the stars past Caleb. Then, I remembered my dad's warning about wanting more, and I knew it was time to head back.

"We should head back," I heard Caleb say, and I turned to face him.

"I know you're right, but I wish you weren't," I replied as he helped me up.

"It _is _my backyard, so we can always revisit this later."

"I'll hold you to that," I replied as we headed back to his house. Just as we approached the back door, I heard the music stop playing. "Wait, what's Ezra doing?"

"If it's what I think it is, we don't want to miss this. Come on!"

Caleb and I ran inside to find Ezra standing on top of the table, holding a microphone.

"I just want to thank everyone for coming out tonight," Ezra said into the microphone. "You guys are great, but I've got a special question to ask. Nikki, where you at?"

I turned to the back to find Nikki being pushed through the crowd toward Ezra, and she stands on the table next to him.

"Ezra, what's all of this?" Nikki asked.

"Nikki, will you go to prom with me?" Ezra asked, and Nikki put both of her hands on her cheeks.

"Oh my gosh! Yes, yes, YES!" Nikki answered, wrapping her arms around Ezra and kissing him eagerly. Everyone around us cheered.

"Promposal season is in full swing!" Myra exclaimed.

"You go, Nikki!" I yelled, cheering for her. "You two are perfect together!"

"They need a ship name," Myra yelled. "Nikra? Ezki? Hm… needs work."

"Now, while I still have your attention," Ezra continued. "I just wanna say that since I was prom king last year, I'm endorsing Diana for prom—"

"I'll let you finish in a minute," Max interrupted Ezra, taking the microphone from him. "But Kara and I just want to say that even though Nikki is a traitor, the rest of Staples should remember where their loyalties lie."

"You don't want to be caught fraternizing with the enemy," Kara warned. "Why is _why _you're going to vote for me and Max… or else."

"At least _I _don't scare people into voting for me!" I yelled angrily.

"We don't scare people into anything," Kara said in defense. "We simply show them the facts. A bit of persuasion never hurt anybody."

"Is that what happened to Troy the Trojan back in the fall?" I yelled again.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kara replied angrily.

"This party's lame," Max said. "Let's bounce."

"Staples out!"

I watched as almost all of the Staples students follow Max out the door. Jade, Cameron, Kieran, and Nikki were the last ones out.

"You're leaving too?" I asked with sadness.

"Sorry, but there's no way I'm crossing Max," Jade explained sadly. "We're still on the baseball team together."

"I wish I could stay, but I don't have a choice," Cameron explained sadly.

"When Max or Kara call, I have to answer," Kieran also explained with sadness. "It's my duty as a loyal Staples student."

"I don't like it, but I get it," I replied as Nikki approached me and gave me a hug.

"I'll see on Monday for sure," Nikki said with tears in her eyes.

"I know. It was nice seeing you."

I watched as Nikki left the house, and Kara smiled as she takes in the remains of the party.

"See that? That's why _we're _the best," Kara remarked. "Loyal to a T." Kara passed Maria on her way out. "See you at prom committee, Maria. You'll need my help if you don't want your pathetic dance to end up like _this_."

"Kara! Maria is fully capable of planning prom without you!" I angrily yelled at her.

"Not if she wants people to show up," Kara shot back before she slams the door. "Food for thought."

"How am I gonna plan prom with _Kara_?" Maria asked, pacing the room. "She's going to ruin everything! I can't tell her no… but I just know she'll make everything Staples-centered!"

"We won't let that happen, Maria," I told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll join prom committee to make sure that's not the case."

"You can count on me too," Caleb chimed in, putting a hand on Maria's other shoulder.

"You'd really join prom committee for me?" Maria said, touching both of our hands.

"After how Max and Kara ruined my party and treated you?" Caleb explained angrily. "There's no way I'd let them ruin prom as well!"

"It'll be just like homecoming!" I replied enthusiastically as Maria turned around and pulled us in a hug.

"Thanks, you two. The first meeting is Monday."


	16. Special Places

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story," I only own Diana.**

* * *

The first meeting of prom committee was easier said than done. Our first order of business was to find a venue for prom, and Tucker was the only Staples student who was on time. Payton had explained that a bunch of students who had signed up bailed when they heard that Kara was joining the committee, so it was only her, Maria, Sydney, Tucker, Caleb, and me at the moment until we got to the parking lot when Kara, Zoe, and Kieran showed up with coffee. We had three suggestions: the biggest yacht, which the Staples students argued that the combination of both schools would not fit; a fancy hotel, which ended up costing way more than our prom budget; and Kara's country club, which proved to be the perfect venue, to everyone's surprise. While we were arguing about which prom venue was the best and which theme to use, I continued to observe Kara's bullying of Kieran, and she had even left him behind. I had understood that he, too, was a freshman and he was not sure of how to stand up to people his senior. Thankfully, Tucker was there to take Kieran home, and Caleb and I stayed behind to help Mia ride her horses.

But the attempts to sabotage my running for prom queen kept on going, and the more they went on, the more drained I felt. The next day, I had found a note in my locker telling me to "surrender the crown or else," and I had confronted Max and Kara, only for them to accuse me of writing the note myself and setting _them _up, which was something I would never do. They had sneakily told me to return when I had actual evidence. But, Caleb came in the save the day. I was heading to my locker after chemistry class with him and Sydney, when Caleb explained that he remembered a song that helped him memorize every single element in the periodic table in order. Just as he was about to demonstrate…

"SYDNEY KYM!"

We turned to see Mia walking towards us with something behind her back and stopping in front of Sydney.

"Yes, Mia? What's going on?"

Mia revealed a pie with the phrase 'Prom?' woven in the crust. Sydney jumped up and down and kissed her passionately.

"Like you even had to ask!" Sydney exclaimed. "By the way, the pie was a nice touch."

"Yeah, it looks delicious!" Caleb complimented Mia.

"I can't believe you got the latticework to spell out 'prom' so nicely!" I complimented, thinking that she might be better than my Great-Grandma Robinson, who had made the most delicious pies.

"Trust me, it took a few attempts to get it _just _right," Mia explained as she wrapped her arm around Sydney and talked to her about prom planning.

"That was a cute promposal," Caleb spoke up with a smile as we approached my locker.

"I agree, that was good," I replied with a coy smile. "But, I bet _yours _will be better."

"I've got something in mind. Just you wait!"

"I'm growing impatient by the minute," I jokingly replied as he kissed me on the cheek.

"You know, their promposal reminds me… there's an annual farmers' market opening a few towns away this weekend. My grandma and I always went every year, and then baked a pie together."

"That sounds so sweet! No pun intended!"

"My grandma passed away last summer, so I'm going by myself this year," Caleb said, his smile slowly fading away.

"Oh Caleb, I'm so sorry," I sadly replied as I closed my locker, and then I thought of an idea. "Would it help if you had some company on your trip? I would love to hear more about your grandma."

"I was actually just about to ask you if you wanted to come with me if you were up for it," Caleb explained, his smile coming back.

"I never knew you were such a farmers' market enthusiast!"

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as _enthusiast_, but they are a lot of fun. There's always lots of interesting stuff you can't find anywhere else. So you do want to come with me this weekend?"

"Caleb, of course I would. It wouldn't be the same if you went alone without someone special."

* * *

The rest of the school week zoomed past us, and Caleb and I drove to the farmers' market in Bridgeport. I absolutely loved how the farmers' market was set up by the beach, and we walked in the sand, enjoying everything the booths had to offer.

"It's so lively here!" I exclaimed. "Who knew we had a place like this just a few towns from home?"

"Right? Just being here puts me in a good mood," Caleb replied before making small talk with a vendor.

"They have purple broccoli here?"

"I got that with my grandma last time! They're great with a bit of parmesan and bacon."

"My mom's the cook in the family, so I'll have to get some," I replied, paying for a couple heads of purple broccoli.

"Have you ever been to a farmers' market before?" Caleb asked.

"I used to go a lot when I was younger," I explained. "Nikki would invite me to go with her and her family every weekend to the farmers' market in Westport."

"Then I hope you aren't bored—"

"Caleb, no! I loved it every time! It's like you said, the atmosphere here is amazing! And besides, it's my first time going with you." I paused as we continued to walk around. "So, you and your grandma made this an annual thing?"

"Yes. She passed away last summer, a few months before my sophomore year started. It's times like this when I really miss her."

"I miss my great-grandparents, too. My great-grandpa liked to wear his clothes on backwards and kept losing his teeth, but he was so optimistic, and he dearly loved his family. My great-grandma was a terrific cook and baker. She was always baking cookies whenever I came to Todayland with my family."

"Have you made peace with it?" Caleb asked.

"It was hard, but yes, we did. It's never easy losing someone close. What about you?"

"Yes, I have. Like you said, it's tough, but coming here and enjoying this with you is exactly what she would've wanted."

"Exactly!"

"I remember she always joked that when the time came, she'd be ready to smack the reaper with her slippers," Caleb said, and we both laughed.

"Both my great-grandparents were like that, too. Actually, my grandma would do the same thing when her time would come! But your grandma must have been a lot of fun."

"Definitely. There was never a dull moment with her around."

"I wish I could have met her, Caleb."

"She would've liked you!" Caleb exclaimed with a big smile on his face. "And you would've liked her. And you would've _loved _her cherry pie."

"I'm sure. I welcome all pies."

"You say that now, but once I mixed up the salt and sugar baking one with her."

"Oh no!" I exclaimed, breaking into laughter.

"It tasted so horrible that we couldn't finish it," Caleb explained, laughing with me. "The instant my grandma took a bite, she made the most _hilarious _face. She looked like she'd seen into another dimension."

"Correction: I welcome _most _pies," I replied, still laughing.

"So, what was your grandma like?" Caleb asked.

"My grandparents are still alive, actually! Well, my dad's parents anyway." My smile faded away. "I never met my mom's mom because she died when my mom was only seven."

"That's rough."

"Grandpa Edwards died of a heart attack while my mom was pregnant with Wesley, so he never got to meet his grandson. But I remember his proud face when I saw him for the last time." I paused, my smile returning when I started thinking about my Robinson grandparents. "As you know, Grandpa Cornelius Robinson is mostly known as the 'Father of the Future.' He is one of the world's most brilliant inventors, and he invented pretty much everything you see. My grandma's name is Franny, and she looks just like me and my dad, only with grey hair. She has been fascinated with frogs and music all of her life and even made a frog band with my grandpa's help."

"Did he mutate the frogs?" Caleb asked.

"Something like that! Grandma Robinson called them 'genetically enhanced.' She is also a karate master, and she taught my dad how to fight. After we moved here to Connecticut, my grandma became a music teacher at Todayland Elementary and High Schools, a job my mom had before we moved. It was her way of moving on after helping us move. My grandma is a very strong woman, but so caring."

"I would like to meet them someday," Caleb replied.

"Actually, my family would _love _to meet you!" I exclaimed with a big smile. "I talk to all of my relatives on the phone, and I've told them about you. They really want to meet you. Of course, you already know my godmother and godfather, Tallulah and Carl."

"Carl's the robot, right?"

"Yep! Tallulah is my cousin-twice-removed. She's my grandpa's cousin."

"Say, you look like you're up for some excitement," I heard a vendor enthusiastically yell out to me, and I approached him. "Have a taste of flavortown! On us!"

"Oh, thanks! Don't mind if I do!"

"NO! DIANA! DON'T!" I heard Caleb yell just as I put the small pepper in my mouth.

"What? It's not bad," I replied.

"You just ate a _ghost pepper_!" Caleb exclaimed. "It's one of the hottest chili peppers in the world!"

"Oh, Caleb, you're overreacting. This thing isn't that bad at all. I bet I'm immune to—OH MY GOSH! IT BURNS!"

My throat and mouth instantly felt like it was on fire, and I could not close my mouth as I jumped up and down, and I ran around the farmers' market looking for milk.

"I NEED MILK! IT BURNS!" I continued yelling as I continued running around.

"Is that helping?" Caleb yelled as I continued running around.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME FROM EATING IT?!" I yelled back as I continued to frantically search for milk.

"I tried! You didn't listen!" I felt Caleb eventually stop me as he gave me a glass bottle of milk, and I gulped it all down.

"Dude, I swear I thought I was going to die!" I exclaimed, still feeling some burn in my mouth.

"Calm down, Diana, I'm pretty sure no one's ever died from eating just one chili pepper," Caleb said with laughter. "That vendor did the same thing to me once, and it didn't scar me for life."

"Why are you _laughing at me_?" I asked with disbelief.

"I can't help it! This ghost pepper has turned you into an emotional rollercoaster!"

"Caleb, I'm not pregnant!"

"I'm never going to forget this," Caleb replied, still laughing. "If we do have kids together, remind me of this moment."

"Noted. But for right now, let's keep going. I need to take my mind off the pain."

We walked toward some live music, and we clapped to the beat, giving the musician motivation.

"Are you feeling better yet?" Caleb asked, clearly still amused at my incident.

"I think the worst of it is over," I replied. "And I'm kind of glad I ate it. I can brag that I ate a ghost pepper and _lived_."

"That's the spirit!" Caleb exclaimed as I got attracted to a crate that said, "fresh sour cherries."

"That's almost _too _honest," I said. "Who'd want _sour _cherries?"

"Actually, that kind is perfect for pies!" Caleb explained. "They taste really good after you've baked them."

"Well aren't you the resident fruit expert?" I asked, impressed with his knowledge.

"I promise, I'm not. It's just that my grandma has always picked these out and we baked pies when we get home."

"Why don't we continue that tradition and bake our own pie?" I suggested. "Just do me a favor and please don't mix up the salt and sugar this time."

"No promises, but I'll buy the cherries," Jeff replied, and we went off to his house.

* * *

"All right, Diana, the pie's ready to eat!"

"Yum!" I exclaimed as he set the pie on the table and cut it into eight equal pieces. "That smells incredible!"

I took a bite out of it and savored the taste of the crust and the cherries.

"You look so serious inhaling the pie's scent with your eyes closed," Caleb remarked. "I'm already halfway done."

"It's called _enjoying _it, Caleb!" I replied, opening my eyes and taking another bite.

"I thought about doing that at first too, but I couldn't hold myself back."

"I don't blame you. This is the best thing I have ever eaten."

"You're probably biased since the last thing you ate was a ghost pepper," Caleb replied.

"That is a possibility," I replied.

"You know, eating this really brings me back. I've been thinking, my grandma really lived life to the fullest, and I've always wanted to do the same. So making new memories now, both good and bad, makes me really happy. I couldn't have asked for a better day."

"Me neither! Thank you for taking me along," I replied as we drew in for a kiss. Caleb's lips tasted like the pie, and they were sticky, but sweet.

"Mmm, Diana."

"Caleb," I replied back in between kisses.

"Ezra." My eyes were wide open when I heard that, and I saw that Jeff's eyes were wide open as well, and we pulled away to see Ezra standing in the doorway. "Don't mind me. I'm just here because I smelled pie. Can I have a slice?"

"Uh, sure. Go ahead," Caleb replied as Ezra took a slice and gave us a thumbs up.

"I approve. Ten outta ten."

"Thank Diana. Making it was her idea."

"You're a really good girlfriend to Caleb, Diana," Ezra told me, and I blushed as he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "If you ever stop being good, there'll be heck to pay."

"What's your definition of good?" I asked. "Do we have to keep baking pies now?"

"Let's just say it can't hurt," Ezra replied as we continued to enjoy our pie.

* * *

The next week did not get easier. Not only did I have to deal with the whole prom queen thing, I also had to deal with my auditioning for the cheer solo, which was supposed to be mine in the first place. At this point, I was more frustrated than I was humble. Today, it was my turn to do the solo, and Mia was impressed as always. But things escalated when she gave me a compliment.

"So now you're giving her notes?" Kara asked in annoyance.

"Yes. I am the captain," Mia angrily explained. "It's my _job_."

"Your job is to give notes to the team, not provide private coaching for your favorites," Zoe shot back.

"She gave _one note_!" Sydney angrily replied. "How the frick is that private coaching?"

"And speaking of favorites, why is your _girlfriend _choreographing, huh?" Kara asked.

"Zoe, as long as I get a fair chance—" Kieran started talking before he got interrupted.

"Stay out of this, Kieran!"

"Hey! Isn't this between me and Kieran?" I asked with a little bit of anger in me. "_We're _the ones competing after all."

"Yeah, Kara, you're not even trying out," Payton chimed in. "What's the big deal?"

"This isn't about the solo section, Diana," Mia answered. "It never was."

"It's all about Staples and their stupid egos!" Sydney angrily exclaimed.

"Did you really just call us _stupid_?" Zoe angrily asked.

"No, she said your _egos _were stupid," I angrily replied, crossing my arms. "But you're getting real close."

"Zoe's right though," Kieran chimed in. "That wasn't very nice."

"So? Neither of your friends have ever said a single nice thing to me!" Sydney exclaimed.

"Mia, your choreographer is being a bi—"

"No, you know what? She's right," Mia interrupted Kara, now with anger in her voice. "You three have been nothing but trouble since this whole thing started. And I have half a mind to just call off tryouts right now and give Diana the part."

"You'd do that?" I asked, both with hope and worry at the same time.

"No, but _only _because I made a promise to Kieran that he'd have a chance."

"So like you, Mia," Kara chimed in. "You talk a big game, but when it comes down to it, you're too nice to pull the trigger."

"I think we should call it a day," Mia suggested, rubbing her forehead.

"Are you okay, Mia?" Emma asked.

"I'll be fine, but… everyone, just get out of here."

"That's what I thought," Kara replied with a smug on her face. "Some cheer captain you are. Come along, Kieran."

"Kieran, wait," I yelled out, and he stopped in his tracks and turned toward me. "Remember what Kara and Zoe did at prom committee?"

Kieran turned back around and left with Kara.

"Don't expect Kieran to ever stand up to Kara or Zoe, Diana," Payton sadly said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's not gonna happen."

"How could someone be so… hateful?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, and I'm sorry I shot off," Sydney chimed in. "I just… needed to say what Mia couldn't."

"It's okay, honey," Mia replied. "Kara was looking for a fight, and she got one."

"I guess I'll be going home," I spoke up, walking out of the gym with a downcast look on my face. I was just about to walk off school property when I heard a motorcycle stop next to me with Michael on it.

"Uh oh. I've seen that look before."

"What look?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't have a look."

"Hate to break it to you, but you do. You're wearing the 'it's been a crappy day' look right now."

"People are just so frustrating!" I yelled out, not happy that Michael could read my expression. "Last quarter it was because of Ashley. This time, it's because of Staples! Why can't everyone just get along _for once_?!"

"Because high school would be too easy without drama?" Michael guessed, and I took deep breaths to calm down. "I've found in times like these, motorcycle rides are the only cure in the world."

"Somehow I doubt that," I replied. "I thought they were extinct?"

"Believe it or not, my grandparents saved this bike and gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday," Michael explained. "But don't knock it until you try it, because it works wonders. How about it, Diana? We can go for a ride around town. I'll even throw in a tour of my secret spot."

"My dad is going to kill me," I muttered, and then I put on a stern expression, getting on the back of the bike. "Let's ride."

"Hold on!" Michael yelled as we took off toward downtown Westport.

* * *

"I'm just tired of this rivalry," I explained as we drove around the park. "I mean, when we started tryouts, it was just Kieran and I going for the solo spot. Then Kara and Zoe butted in, and everything escalated. Now it's this whole Westport High versus Staples thing _again_! I just want everyone to get along. I don't care if I have to sacrifice the audition or the crown. I hate how much everyone fights now, and I don't know which was worse, this or the fighting when Ashley was principal. The rivalry was at least bearable when we were at different schools."

"If it's so bad, you could always quit."

"Michael—"

"I know, I know, for one, you're a Robinson and a Robinson never quits, and two, I don't have to look at you to know you're giving me the eye. But here's my serious advice: Give it time, and I'm sure things will blow over. They always do. I mean, Staples and Westport High have hated each other since the latter was founded. It'll take a lot to get everyone to come around."

"You said the same thing about being quarterback," I replied with a smirk. "And that turned out pretty well."

"Exactly! Just use whatever magic trick you used on me for these tryouts."

"You make it sound so easy."

"And _you _make it sound impossible. It's not."

"How long until we're at this special spot of yours?" I asked.

"We're almost there. In fact, close your eyes so you're _really _blown away."

"This better be good!" I replied, closing my eyes and hanging tightly onto Michael until the motorcycle stopped.

"We're here," Michael said, and I opened my eyes to a body of water next to a vast, green area surrounded by trees.

"Wow! This is incredible!"

"This isn't just any place. This is Brett Woods Park. It's my really good thinking place." Michael paused as we got off the bike and walked toward the water. "Remember when you found me at the park last fall?"

"How could I forget?" I answered with a laugh. "You were throwing rocks there and refused to be quarterback."

"Well, I came here afterward because it's a bit more secluded. This has been my place ever since. I came here after I joined the football team, after homecoming—"

"Michael, thank you for showing me this," I interrupted him.

"It seemed like you need it," Michael replied with a smile. "Just don't tell anyone else about this."

"Your secret is safe with me," I replied as Michael showed me how to skip rocks across the water.


	17. Tryouts

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story," I only own Diana and Nikki.**

* * *

The rest of the week went by, and I got a taste of Tucker's routines for the first time, spending time with Caleb and some other friends, and it was something I desperately needed to distract me from the school drama, mostly because Kara and Zoe were _not _in attendance. Emma also had a plan to get her mom reacquainted with another student's father, who had dated back in high school. Kieran juggled, Aiden played a song on his keyboard about the love affair between Jay and Daisy from _The Great Gatsby_, Nishan and Maria performed a magic act, Frank and Michael sang songs – the latter sang one because of a bet, Cameron read a poem, I sang a song that I dedicated to my new friends from Staples, and Ezra played a love ballad. The last act was Tucker asking Kieran to prom using bad poetry.

Today was the day of my trying out for the solo, and I had some last minute practice with Caleb in the park yesterday. During classes, I was putting my stuff away in my locker when I felt myself being lifted up.

"Oh! Caleb!" I laughed as I was put down and I felt Jeff put his head on my shoulders as he hugged me in the waist.

"How are you feeling about tryouts today?"

"Caleb, I'm worried," I said, not feeling like my optimistic self. "I've practiced a lot, but anything can happen."

"You know, I think I have just the thing to cheer you up." I watched as Caleb dug into his pocket and gave me… a toy car.

"Why are you giving me a toy car?"

"It's kind of silly, but I've had this toy since I was a kid. I wanted to be a time-traveler."

"That's adorable," I replied with a smile. "No wonder you and my dad get along."

"Whenever I played with this, I pictured myself in the driver's seat," Caleb explained, wrapping my hands around the toy car. "It helped me stay focused on my goals. I thought it'd do the same for you. Besides, I like knowing you'll have a little part of me while you're going after what you want."

"Oh, Caleb. As long as you're with me, that's all I ever want," I replied, putting my right hand on his left cheek.

"You have all of me," Caleb replied, as we pulled in close and kissed with passion. "I know you'll do great at tryouts today, and I'll bet thinking of you the whole time." We pulled in for another kiss before we headed to our next classes.

* * *

"Hi, Mia!"

"Hi, Diana!" Mia replied as I walked into the gym in my dad's t-shirt and shorts. "It's just me here today. I didn't want any outside influence."

"That's a good idea," I replied with a smile.

"Once Kieran gets here, we'll go ahead and have both of you do the routine."

But, after twenty minutes, Kieran never showed up.

"How is Kieran not here yet?" I asked impatiently.

"Just like a Staples kid to be all talk," Mia said in annoyance. "We'll have to start the tryouts without him. Let's see what you got."

Mia started the music as I did the entire routine, including my solo, which I nailed as always.

"That was even better than last time!" Mia exclaimed, but then she scratched her head. "Kieran was promising, too, but since you were the only one to show, I have to give you the part. Congrats, Diana! The routine's yours."

"Thank you so much, Mia! I won't let you down!" I exclaimed, but then realized that I wasn't feeling right. But I shrugged it off. I ran out of the school to try to find Caleb, and he was already outside waiting for me.

"How did it go?"

"Well, I got the part."

"Yes! I knew you could do it!" Caleb exclaimed as he picked me up off the ground, but I wasn't happy. "What's wrong?"

"Kieran didn't show up for tryouts," I explained. "We waited forever for him, but he never came."

"Maybe he's sick? Or he changed his mind about wanting the part?"

"Neither of those sound right to me," I replied. "Although, Kieran did mention he would only try out on principle. Maybe he followed his instinct and didn't show up? I don't know. Something is… off about this. I can just… feel it."

"Well, no matter what the reason is, it's not your fault," Caleb explained with a smile on his face. "You deserve the part, and I know you'll be great. We should celebrate! What do you say we go to the travelling carnival?"

"I remember those when I was a kid!" I exclaimed, all of sudden feeling happier. "My dad took me every year. Alright, it's a date."

* * *

The first thing Caleb and I did when we got to the carnival was dig into a strawberry funnel cake.

"My mom keeps on telling me how much alike Dad and I are. I have his eyes, I have his hair, I have his spunk, we like the same foods—" I got interrupted when my fork when through the plate! "Oops."

"A little too excited, are we?" Caleb asked with a chuckle. "This tastes amazing!"

"There you go! Strawberries are the best on funnel cakes."

We finished our funnel cake and we explored the carnival hand in hand, and all of the memories of my dad and I exploring the carnival returned.

"It's like a walk down memory lane," I said. "I feel like a kid again."

"We're kids too, you know," Caleb replied with a smirk.

"Okay, Mr. Smarty-pants, I was talking about like when I was seven, not on the verge of becoming adults." I spotted a water-gun game up ahead and dragged Caleb into doing it with me. Caleb and I took our shots, but mine hit the target first, which meant I won.

"Well, darn."

"Victory!" Jeff and I said at the same time as the attendant gave me a teddy bear.

"I remember my first teddy bear," I spoke up, hugging it tightly.

"You know, I was hoping I'd win just so I could give you the bear myself," Caleb explained. "But you kind of derailed those plans."

"You have to work for it, Caleb," I replied with a smile. "Anyway, my great-great aunt gave me my first teddy bear."

"You never told me about the rest of your family," Caleb replied as we continued to walk around.

"The relative who gave me my first teddy-bear, her name is Billie, and she's a train conductor for mainly the Robinson house, but also around Todayland as well. Her husband was Joe, but he died of complications with his weight. Billie is still alive and kicking though. Then there's Fritz, another great-great uncle, and he too has passed, so now he's with Petunia, his wife. Tallulah is his daughter, and she has a brother, Laszlo, who is quite the artist. My dad has two uncles on his mom's side, and they are my great-uncles Art and Gaston. Art is an intergalactic pizza delivery man, and he looks like he's in his 40s! And Gaston likes to blast himself out of his meatball cannon."

"Meatball cannon?" Caleb asked with a perplexed look.

"Trust me, you'll believe it when you see it," I replied as we approached the carousel and got on.

"I'm naming my horse Speedmaster," Caleb said, getting on a horse.

"So, he's a master of speed?"

"How did you know?"

"You should've just named him 'winner'," I replied with a smirk. "Well, I'm naming my horse Moana."

"As in the Disney character?"

"Well, sort of. My dad had a horse to cope with him moving to Connecticut and that's the name he gave her."

"I never knew your dad to be coping with something," Caleb replied with surprise.

"He never really wanted to leave Todayland," I explained. "It was where he was born and raised. He took the job at TIME so that he could provide a life for my mom, me, and Wesley. Dad got so anxious about moving that a couple friends of his got him a horse, and he named her Moana. His first adventure on a time machine was to Motonui where he met Moana herself, and she taught him to navigate."

"What's Todayland like?" Caleb asked.

"Amazing! Everything about the city is futuristic and continues to look futuristic as time moves on, and there's not an inch of modern technology left. Well, except for televisions, cell phones, and laptops. I think that city is better seen live than just my explaining it to you, you know what I mean?"

"Of course."

"And my grandparents' house is huge too. Ever since Wesley started kindergarten, we've spent every summer there, though my dad would only join us for a month and then he would go back to work."

The ride stopped, and I carefully watched which horse would get ahead.

"Moana wins," I remarked with a smirk.

"Don't listen to her, Speedmaster," Caleb told 'his horse.' "You're a winner in my heart." We got off the carousel and went on the Ferris Wheel. "So, what do you like the best about your parents?"

"My mom is a sweetheart," I explained. "She makes amazing food and she is an amazing singer. My dad… my dad is something else. He's brave and smart, and he never gives up on me. He always calls me his 'princess,' and I really do feel like a princess."

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like Wonder Woman?" Caleb asked. "But then again, that's your username."

"I think that is why my dad named me Diana in the first place," I replied with a laugh as Caleb pulled me close, and I snuggled into his chest.

"Look, you can already see the town from here," Caleb said, pointing forward. "There's all the places I went as a kid, like my old elementary school, the tree I got stuck in… if you like, I can show you these places from my memories so that they can be your special places, too."

"I'll do you one better: we should discover our own special places," I suggested with a smile. "Like our school, where we first met. My house where you asked me to homecoming. Payton's house when we finally decided to be a couple."

"I love the sound of that," Caleb replied, looking down to me. "Let's find spots in town that are just ours, like the three you said. Don't forget about the beach, where you found me after Brian's party, and right here, on this Ferris wheel."

"Wait, what occasion are we celebrating on the Ferris wheel?" I asked with a chuckle.

"The occasion where I'm about to kiss you," Caleb replied as we drew in for a kiss, and then we looked ahead as the wheel got higher.

"Everything is so small from here," I gasped.

"Congrats again on tryouts. You must feel pretty great right now."

"Don't remind me," I said, feeling my instinct come back. "I feel like something awful is going to happen. Can we please just enjoy ourselves?"

"Everything's going to be alright, Diana," Caleb said, pulling me in for another kiss.

"I don't deserve you."

"Diana, I'll always want to support you, no matter what," Caleb replied, still smiling.

* * *

"Hey, Diana."

The next morning, I turned to see Kieran with a downcast look on his face with Kara and Max behind him.

"Kieran! What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"I think you know."

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a perplexed look on my face.

"I thought I could trust you, is all," Kieran explained, now with anger in his voice. "But I guess your part in the routine meant more than being my friend."

"We _know _you sabotaged Kieran with this email," Kara chimed in as Kieran showed me his phone, which showed an email saying that tryouts were postponed.

"Tryouts weren't postponed," I replied, still confused. "No wonder you never showed up. But who did this?"

"I thought _you _did!" Kieran exclaimed.

"I did no such thing!" I shot back angrily. "Wait, Mia did this? That can't be right, she was with me."

"It's a fake," Max explained. "Mia's real one doesn't have an extra underscore at the end."

"I didn't notice until it was too late," Kieran chimed back in. "You made this email to trick me!"

"Again, I did no such thing!" I angrily exclaimed, talking through my teeth.

"A likely story," Kara replied. "You're the only one who would benefit from this."

"That is not proof and you know it!" I barked back. "Come back when you have some _actual _evidence. Isn't that what you hypocrites said when I showed you the note in my locker?"

"This is different," Kieran replied, shaking his head. "I can't trust you anymore, Diana. And to think I was going to give you my vote for prom queen. I'll make sure none of my friends make the same mistake."

"Kieran, you have to believe me!" I cried. "I swear on my great-grandmother's grave that I had nothing to do with this!"

"I want to believe that. I really do," Kieran replied as he left with Kara and Max, and I was alone in the hallway, unsure of what to do.

* * *

The first four periods dragged before lunch finally arrived. I didn't bother to grab any food and walked up to the table Caleb was sitting at.

"What's wrong, Diana?"

"Caleb, do you remember when I told you I had a feeling?" He nodded. "You would not believe what happened with Kieran—"

"Diana!" We looked up to see Nikki approaching our table. "Please tell me you didn't sabotage Kieran yesterday? I never thought you'd stoop so low."

"Nikki, please, I had nothing to do with that!" I pleaded, almost on the verge of tears. "You believe me, right?"

"Nikki, what are you talking about?" Caleb asked with a perplexed look.

"Word on the street is, Diana told Kieran that tryouts were postponed to screw him over."

"What?! Diana would never do something like that!" Jeff furiously exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Nikki asked with concern. "I've been hearing from everyone: Zoe, Cameron, and even some Westport students…"

"I was framed, Nikki!" I exclaimed with a couple tears falling on my face. "Please, believe me."

"You don't look like you're lying, and this whole time we've known each other, you've never lied." Nikki paused and looked down on the floor, and then sat down next to me. "But the other Staples students may not believe you. Whatever the truth is, word's spreading like wildfire. You'd better do something quick."

I watched as Nikki walked away, and then I turned to Caleb.

"Caleb, you believe me, right?"

"Of course I do. Come on, let's get into the hall for a few minutes."

Caleb led me out of the cafeteria and into the hall where I cried onto his chest.

"It's going to be alright, Diana," Caleb said, rubbing my back.

"Caleb, I wish I could just wake up from this nightmare," I cried. "Can't I have just _one _quarter go by in peace? I'm just minding my own business, and now everyone hates me for something I didn't even do!"

"Diana, do you remember when I said that everyone hated me because of something I thought I did?" I nodded as I looked up. "A wise person told me that it was time for a change. And you know what? That person kissed me and told me that my name will be cleared. If my name can be cleared against Ashley, it can be cleared for you, too."

I sniffed and wiped away the tears on my face.

"You're right, Caleb. I need to clear my name… but _how_? I have nothing."

"I'm sure we'll think of something, but right now, know that not everyone hates you. I… really like you, Diana, or I wouldn't have asked you to be my girlfriend."

I let go of a laugh as Caleb kissed my forehead. We gazed into each other's eyes before the bell rang, telling us to go to our next class.

* * *

After the prom meeting, I walked toward my locker, and along the way I got shoved.

"Hey! Watch it!" I yelled.

"Oops. I _accidentally _bumped into you," Kara replied, and I growled as she walked away.

"Diana, are you okay?" Maria asked, running over to me.

"As long as you don't bump into me, too," I replied, burying my head in my hands.

"You look even more stressed than _I _normally am," Maria replied, giving me a hug. "You know, I've always found being around animals is the perfect way to cool down from everything."

"Yeah, I guess animals don't exactly care about my reputation or responsibilities."

"Exactly! I was thinking about going to the pet store today and getting a playmate for my cat Kibble. Care to join me?"

"Maria, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Let's go!"

I texted my dad that I was going with Maria to the pet store, and before I knew it, we arrived. We immediately went to the adoption area where we saw a whole bunch of cats.

"There's so many!" Maria exclaimed with a gasp. "I don't know which one to choose."

"Take them all!" I jokingly suggested.

"No, I'm limiting myself to just one more. I'm not planning on becoming a crazy cat lady."

"That's how it always starts!" I explained with a smirk. "It's like eating potato chips. Just one more... and another, and another-"

"Hush. That's not going to happen," Maria replied with a chuckle. We continued to look at all the cats when a tiny black kitten approached the window and started mewing happily.

"He's so round," I said in observance.

"Diana, are you a cat person?"

"I love all animals," I answered. "My parents taught me to respect all life, not just human life. My dad had a horse, and we started out our lives in Connecticut by raising chicks and selling eggs. But, I hate it when people act like you can only choose dogs or cats."

"Right? They're like comparing apples and oranges."

We watched the black kitten stretch and then yawn.

"He's so precious!" I said with hushed excitement as Maria read the label.

"It says he's only eight weeks old," she said with sadness in her voice. "He must be so lonely all by himself in there!"

"Poor thing! Can we hold him?"

I turned toward a store employee, who noticed us staring at the kitten, and she retrieved the kitten to give to Maria.

"Awww! What an angel!" Maria said in a high-pitched voice. "Look at your widdle pink paw beans!"

"Maria, you're totally baby-talking him! Like your voice is three times higher than normal!"

"I can't help it. He's so cute!"

"Can I hold him too?" I asked as the kitten hooked a claw in Maria's green sleeve.

"Stop that, you silly!" Maria said with a giggle as she unhooked the cat from her dress and handed him over to me. I craddled the cat like a baby in my left arm, and I felt him purring like a tiny motor.

"Oh, aren't you a sweetheart?" I said in a high-pitched voice, which I didn't notice at first. "What a good boy! My precious cinnamon roll!"

"See! You're doing it too!"

"Alright, I admit it: it's hard to resist," I said in my normal tone.

"He's so irresistable," Maria replied with a smile. "I think I'll adopt him. I hope Kibble likes him. I don't know what I'll do if they fight."

"Does Kibble fight with other cats?" I asked. "I know dogs and cats don't normally have a good relatinoship, but-"

"Well, I've never seen her do that. In fact, she's very affectionate around the other neighborhood cats."

"Then what are you worried about? I'm sure Kibble will adore her new brother! Especially one as sweet as this little guy."

"You're right. I'm getting all worked up over nothing. I'm sure they'll start napping together and everything."

"You'll get to take those heartwarming videos of pets cuddling together."

"If that happens, I'll be sure to send them to you," Maria replied with a smile. "Do you have any suggestions for what to name Kibble's new friend?"

"I sure do! How about Oreo?"

"Oreo? That's a pretty solid choice."

"I have a knack for choosing names, if I do say so myself," I replied with a smirk.

"My dads struggled so hard to choose a name for me," Maria explained. "I found a book of baby names in our garage with a list of names they almost chose in the back."

"What were your almost-names?"

"They were mainly debating between Maria and Andrea."

"Andrea? Interesting name. But I can't imagine you as anything but a Maria."

"I'm sure if they'd really went with it, you would've gotten so used to it that 'Maria' would sound wrong to you."

"Maybe. Man, this is hurting my brain," I replied, shaking my head and putting my free hand on my forehead.

"What were your almost-names?" Maria asked me.

"Both of my parents were dead set on naming me Diana. Although, they wanted to be surprised at birth, so my name could have been Wesley. It was the middle name they struggled with. My dad liked Elizabeth. My mom wanted me to be named after her mom, whom I've never met. Her mom died when my mom was a child. Her name was Evelyn, and because of that, my parents decided on Diana Evelyn."

"Evelyn? That's a pretty name," Maria replied with a smile. "I'll go get the adoption paperwork. Be right back."

I watched Maria head to the counter, and she returned with an iPad."

"How long will this take?" I asked.

"You underestimate me," Maria answered with a smirk. "I think I can finish this within a few minutes."

"In the meantime, I'll pet the to of Oreo's head," I said, and Oreo seemed to like the affection as he closed his eyes and pressed his head into my palm.

"He likes you."

"He has good taste, in my humble opinion," I explained. "I've never had a cat, but Nikki had one when we were kids and I used to pet it like crazy when I was around."

"My dads adopted me, and now I'm adopting Oreo. It's like things have come full circle."

"You were adopted?" I asked with shock in my voice. "I had no idea!"

"I do have two dads, remember?" I had forgotten that a man could not get pregnant.

"So, you never had a mom?"

"Sometimes, I wish I did, just so I could relate to her and tell her things I can't tell around my dads. But it's alright. I'm happy to be raised in a loving home."

"My grandpa was adopted, too," I replied. "So I know the story of how the adoption process works. I am so happy my great-grandparents took my grandpa in, or else I wouldn't be here. My dad learned to never take that for granted."

"Cornelius Robinson was an orphan, huh?"

"Yes, and he struggled because of his... quirkiness. He wasn't adopted until he was almost 13."

"Well, I am thankful he was found, too. Or else I would not have a friend like you."

"Oh, Maria."

We gave each other a one-armed hug as Oreo continued to purr in my left arm.

"He's so precious," I said, looking down at the kitten.

"Yes, we've already established that. Several times."

"It's hard to not keep repeating it. Though, I wonder if he understands how precious he is. Like, does he _know_?"

"He must, with all the cooing and attention we're showering on him," Maria answered, and I chuckled as she finished the paperwork. "Are you feeling less stressed about everything now?"

"To be honest, no," I answered, looking down on the ground as we walked out of the store. "As much as I love pets, it's not like they can solve all my problems. Like the whole sabotage situation. The damage has been done. There's nothing I can do to take back the fake email that got sent to Kieran."

"Wait, if it's an email, Michael can probably do some tech thingy to track it, right?"

"Oh my gosh, Maria, you're right!" I exclaimed, remembering Michael. "We need to talk to him!"

"Come on. I bet I know where he is!"

I went with Maria to her house where she dropped off Oreo, and then we went back to the school parking lot, where Michael was doing some aerobics in the parking lot.

"What's up, ladies? Missed my beautiful face?"

"Unfortunately, no," I replied, cracking a smile. "Can you trace this email address for us?"

"The one sent to Kieran, right?" Michael asked as he took out his laptop. "I can trace it pretty easily. Give me a few minutes."

Maria and I watched as Michael got to work, and then he grinned at the two of us.

"The email was sent at 4:00 PM yesterday, from computer number fourteen in the lab."

"That's a little late to be sending an email, isn't it?" I asked.

"But still, anyone could've sent it," Maria said.

"Don't lose hope yet," Michael replied. "There's still something we can do. You have to log in to a student account to use the lab computers, right?"

"So if we look at computer fourteen, maybe we can figure out who was logged in at the time the email was sent!" Maria explained

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I asked with determination. "Let's go."

The three of us went in the computer lab where Sakura, Nishan, Myra, and Luis were playing their game and screaming at each other.

"How do we get their attention?" Maria asked, and I went over to the group.

"LEGEND OF ZELDA IS OVERRATED!" I yelled over the four gamers.

"What did you say?" Nishan asked, unsure of whether he was asking me or the computer.

"Say that to my limited-edition master sword!" Sakura yelled back as they paused their game and looked up to see Maria with her death glare.

"Just give her what she wants!" Luis exclaimed in fear.

"We need computer number fourteen," Maria demanded.

"That's the one I'm on!" Nishan exclaimed. "You can use it after the match is over."

"This is important!" Maria yelled back. "Pause the game!"

"That's not how an online game… Okay, okay, I'm getting off!"

Nishan got off the computer, and Michael sat on the chair and got to work.

"I have good news and bad news: the bad news is, I can't find the exact times people were logged on. Who exactly sent that email at 4:00 is still a mystery. The good news is, only two people logged in here yesterday: Brian and Sydney.

"Sydney?" I asked in shocked. "I can't see her doing something like this. It's gotta be Brian."

"Honestly, I think so too," Michael replied.

"We shouldn't jump to any conclusions," Maria suggested. "But let's see what Brian has to say for himself."

* * *

After Maria and Michael ate dinner with me and my family, the three of us went to Brian's house for an explanation. When Brian answered the door, he raised an eyebrow.

"What the? What do you dweebs want?"

"Brian, do you have a minute to answer some questions?" I asked calmly. "We think you might know something about the email Kieran got."

"As if. _You _were the one who sent it."

"For the fricking last time, it wasn't me!" I yelled as Maria and Michael put their hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down, Diana," Maria whispered into my ear. "Yelling isn't going to help anything."

"I am _so _not in the mood for this," Brian angrily replied as he started to close the door, but Michael stopped the door in its tracks. "You can't make me talk to you."

"Oh, but you'll _want _to talk to us," Michael nonchalantly explained. "Unless you'd rather I tell Mr. Wille who _really _wrote your A-plus history paper."

"How did you know I… That's not fair!" Brian exclaimed.

"Should've thought about that before you cheated."

"Fine. You have five minutes."

"What were you doing at 4:00 yesterday afternoon?" I sternly asked.

"Working out at the gym. Duh."

"Are there any witnesses who can back this up?" Maria asked.

"I have this selfie that I sent to Maria," Brian answered, taking out his phone and showing us a picture of himself flexing his biceps.

"Stupid question, but Brian, why did you send this to Myra?" I asked.

"So she can feast her eyes on it!"

"I'm pretty sure she'd rather starve," Maria replied icily as she took a closer look at the photo. "This was taken at 3:58. There's no way he could've made it to the computer lab in time to send the email at four."

"So it really wasn't him!" I exclaimed. "Hmm…"

"That's what I've been saying!" Brian exclaimed happily. "It's the perfect albibi."

"What?" Maria and I asked at the same time.

"Albibi!"

"Guys, I think he means 'alibi,'" Michael explained.

"But why would _Sydney _do this?" I asked, still confused.

"Maybe this was her misguided way to help you?" Maria tried to explain.

"I doubt it," Michael chimed in. "Sydney isn't crafty like that. Besides, she's a pretty bad liar."

"Look, as fun as this is, talk about this somewhere that's _not _my house," Brian angrily said, finally closing the door.


	18. Justice

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story," I only own Diana, Wesley, and Karena. I also do not own the song "Everything."**

* * *

The next morning came, and the three of us approached Sydney at her locker.

"Hey, guys! What's up?"

"What were you doing at computer fourteen in the lab on Monday?" Maria asked. "You were the one logged in when the email to Kieran was sent."

"Sydney, please tell me there's an explanation," I pleaded.

"Well, it _definitely _wasn't me," Sydney defended herself. "I haven't been to the computer lab for an entire week because I lost my login info."

"You don't remember it?" I asked in surprise.

"I change my password a lot, so I can never get it right off the top of my head. I keep it written on a little note that I keep in my binder. But now I can't find the note anywhere."

"Where was the last place you saw it, Sydney?" Maria asked.

"When I was working on my Spanish project with Tucker in the lab. I didn't notice my note was gone until I left… but Tucker was the only other person there."

"I hate to admit it, but I think that makes Tucker our prime suspect," I replied sadly as we made our way to the recording studio in the library. I watched as Maria and Michael got set up for their morning announcements while we waited for Tucker to show up, hopefully with some answers.

"What is taking so long?" I asked impatiently.

"Maybe he heard that we were close to figuring our what really happened and decided to skip town?" Michael asked with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"He wouldn't do that," Maria replied with hope in her voice. "Would he?"

"I don't know. He apparently sabotaged Diana, so—"

"If he doesn't show here, we can track him down and confront him," I replied with a suggestion.

"Confront him?" We turned to see Tucker walking in the studio with a questioning look on his face. "You talking about me? What did I do?" Tucker paused to put a smile on his face. "Listen, if this is about the noodle joke I made yesterday—"

"Not this time, Tucker," Michael sadly interrupted him.

"Come on, why the long faces?"

"Tucker, I know you set me up," I answered with both anger and sadness in my voice. "Just confess."

"Set you up? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You stole Sydney's login info, hacked her account, faked an email from Mia to Kieran saying that tryouts were rescheduled, and made it look like my fault."

"Hang on, he _could _just be another red herring," Maria suggested, not believing the story.

"No, it was me," Jasper confessed with a downcast look.

"I… _Why_, Tucker?" Maria asked, now with anger. "How dare you?"

"Tucker, how could you sabotage Kieran like that?" I sadly asked. "He's your boyfriend."

"I didn't want to, Diana. You have to believe me. But—"

"Someone threatened to hurt you?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No."

"They threatened to hurt somebody else?" I asked, and I watched Tucker's expression change from downcast to shocked.

"It was Max and Kara, wasn't it?" Maria asked. "Possibly with Zoe and Brian?"

"Just Max and Kara," Tucker answered. "How did you know?"

"They did almost the exact same thing to Myra last fall," I explained.

"You mean the Trojan statue?"

"Yeah, they threatened to hurt Myra's best friend if she didn't vandalize it," Maria explained.

"What I want to know if why you needed to bring Sydney into this?" I asked.

"Max warned me that Michael was good at tracing digital footprints," Tucker explained. "He said I should hack someone if I could. This is so much worse than I thought. What are we gonna do?"

* * *

"Ugh, can we just graduate already?" I heard Kara ask after she entered the bathroom. The four of us were hiding in the handicapped stall in the bathroom after school to encounter Kara and Max. "I can't believe we have to spend our senior spring in this… you know what I mean."

"Can't graduate just yet, babe," I heard Max answer optimistically. "We've still gotta win prom king and queen."

"Oh, honey, you always know just what to say."

"You bet I do. Now, you know I've got practice in five minutes."

Knowing this was my cue, I sneakily got out of the bathroom stall and cleared my throat, grabbing Max and Kara's attention.

"We need to talk," I told them.

"Can't you see we're busy here?" Max asked, leaning against Kara against the wall.

"I'll be quick," I replied with ice in my voice, and I explained the same situation in almost the same way, only to be met with an eye roll and a snort.

"Uh, no we didn't," Max replied. "You freshmen just want to blame us for everything."

"I know it was you," I angrily replied. "Tucker said so."

"And you'll believe him just like that?" Kara asked, giving me a glare. "The kid's an improv master. Of course he knows how to lie."

"Besides, why would we bother hacking Sydney's account?" Max asked with a big smile, and I knew that he was lying, because my dad had told me he always carried a big smile whenever he lied.

"You Westport kids are so gullible," Kara said. "I bet Tucker's had you wrapped around his finger ever since open mic night."

"Wait a minute. Max, how did you know about Sydney's account?" I asked with a grin. "I never mentioned that."

"Someone… told us?" Max asked, sweat pouring down his forehead.

"Really? Who?"

"Uh—"

"Ugh, Max, just let me do the talking from now on," Kara remarked, and then turned back to me. "Okay, I'm not saying we were involved, but if we were, what are you gonna do? You can't prove it."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, still grinning when my friends came out of the handicapped stall.

"What the heck are all of you doing in here?" Max asked in shock.

"Recording this!" Michael answered as he replayed the entire conversation. "Proof enough for you?"

"You… can't do that!" Kara exclaimed. "Recording people in secret is against the rules!"

"I don't care about the rules, Kara," I angrily replied. "I care about justice."

"Wow, you're ruthless. I'm almost impressed."

"I do what I have to do to deal with people like you."

"So, what are you gonna do?" Max asked, still sweating.

"If you confess to Mia and Kieran and clear my name, nothing. But if you don't—"

"This recording gets played on the announcements tomorrow morning!" Maria chimed in.

"Okay, okay, just let us tell Mia ourselves," Kara replied, putting her hands up.

"It's more than you deserve, but go ahead," I replied as they scurried away.

* * *

"I'd like to make an announcement," Mia said as we finished practice and took a seat in the bleachers. "I'm redoing tryouts. Someone contacted me earlier and confessed they sent Kieran a fake email saying the tryout times had been changed." Mia paused as she glanced at Kara. "I promised them that I wouldn't say who it was, but please know that it _wasn't _Diana."

"I would never do something like that to you, Kieran," I spoke up, and Kieran walked up to me with a frown on his face.

"I know that now. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"It's alright. I know I must've looked pretty suspicious."

"So, when are the new tryouts going to be?"

"Does tomorrow work for both of you?" Mia asked, and we both nodded our heads in agreement. "Then it's settled. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Wait, I'd like to make an announcement too!" Kieran said, and we gathered to listen. "I know we're normally rivals, but I think it's time that the Staples cheerleaders and the Westport cheerleaders stop fighting. It's supposed to be really nice this evening. How about we go to the beach and have a squad bonfire?"

"A bonfire sounds like fun," I replied with a smile. "Count me in!" I listened most of the other cheerleaders chimed in on agreement.

* * *

"Hi, you made it!" Kieran exclaimed, running over to me and giving me a hug.

"I did!" I replied with a smile, and then I looked around. "No way was I going to miss this! I see Kara couldn't make it."

"No great loss," Kieran shrugged.

"Looks like you've got a pretty good fire going already."

"Yeah, Emma's kind of an expert," Kieran explained. "Apparently she learned from one of her mystery books."

"You should see her with a lock pick," I replied.

"So, where are you gonna sit?"

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked.

"Sure!"

I followed Kieran and joined the rest of the squad.

"Thanks for planning this. It was a great idea!"

"No problem. Thanks for encouraging everyone to come!"

"How much longer until we can roast marshmallows?" Sydney asked.

"Just a few minutes," Emma answered as we started telling each other funny stories. "Okay, everyone, I think it's warm enough now. Time for s'mores!"

"Marshmallow are over here," Sydney explained. "Just remember, you want to hold it over the fire until it's golden brown."

I grabbed a marshmallow and held over the fire just long enough, and then I pulled it out.

"Nicely done!" Kieran complimented me.

"My mom taught how to make good s'mores," I explained, as I take a bite of my s'more and savoring the taste.

"So, does anyone know any good ghost stories?" Emma asked.

"No, please no!" Payton cried. "I'm scared of ghost stories!"

"I've got a better idea," I replied. "How about we go around and each tell the story of how we got into cheerleading?"

"I'll go first!" Kieran volunteered. "I actually started out doing gymnastics. I wanted to go to the Olympics and win a gold medal, like Shawn Johnson. I wasn't good enough at the rings or pommel horse to qualify for the boys' team at my gym, but I was really good at floor routines. So, my instructor suggested I go into cheerleading."

"Good call on their part," I replied.

"That makes sense," Mia replied. "Tumbling is the aspect you're strongest at."

"What about you, Diana?" Kieran asked. "How'd you get into cheer?"

"I have been cheering for as long as I can remember," I explained. "My dad is a black belt in karate, so he taught me karate and mixed martial arts as well as some aerobics and gymnastics. I also took ballet classes, and I even participated in the junior cheerleading squad back in grade school."

"Did you ever get injured?" Sydney asked.

"Thanks to my dad's excellent teaching, I have yet to get injured," I replied enthusiastically.

"I never got injured either," Zoe chimed in with a smile. "I've been going to cheer camp practically since I was born."

We continued to tell stories about our backgrounds in cheerleading as the moon continued to shine. It was eventually time to go when Kieran tapped me in the shoulder.

"Hey, I know I said this already, but I'm really sorry for blaming you for that email. You've always been nice to me, and then I acted like a jerk."

"Kieran, it's in the past," I replied with a smile on my face. "As my dad would tell me, we have to let go of our mistakes, learn from them, and keep moving forward. All that matters now is the real tryouts happening tomorrow."

"Shake on new beginnings?" Kieran asked, holding out his hand, and I took it, shaking it firmly.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck!"

* * *

The next day came and went as Kieran and I had our tryouts. I was way to excited after getting my results, so I ended up running all the way home. When I got to the porch, I opened the door and just collapsed on the couch.

"Mom, Diana's home!" Wesley yelled from my right, and I winced as he turned to look at me. "Where's Caleb?"

"Oh shoot, I forgot to tell Caleb," I replied after moaning. "Caleb's not here, but I'll text him and invite him to dinner."

"Hey Diana!" Mom said as she entered the living room. "Wow, you look beat."

"I was too excited to walk," I explained with a weary laugh.

"What got you so excited?"

"Before I answer that, can Caleb come over to dinner?"

"Caleb is always welcome here," Mom replied with a smile. "But you're not answering my question."

"Mia redid tryouts, and this time, Kieran showed up. I earned the solo!"

"Well, you most certainly do! When are tryouts?"

"Mom, they were today. I got the solo!"

"Oh, Diana that's wonderful!" Mom sat down and gave me a big hug. "Oh, Dad's gotta know this—"

"At dinner," I interrupted as I got up to set the table. Then, I texted Caleb.

_**WonderWoman45: **__Hey honey, would you like to come to dinner? I've got some news._

I sat back down on the couch when I got my response:

_**CalebMitchell44: **__I'd love to. See you soon._

* * *

The next Monday, Dad was driving me to school when we both noticed something different.

"Wow, I wonder what the occasion is?" Dad asked as he parked the car, and we both got out. We went around the car to find so many lanterns with candles in them, creating a path to the school entrance. I watched my dad take out his phone to videotape the occasion, and I saw Emma walking up to me.

"Someone wanted me to give you this," Emma explained with a big smile as she handed me an envelope with my name on it. I opened it and took out a card that said, _"Take a walk with me?" _Then I heard music playing: the same music that Caleb and I danced to at homecoming. I started to walk along the candlelit path, passing Emma…

_Find me here and speak to me._

_I want to feel you, I need to hear you._

_You are the light that's leading me_

_To the place where I find peace again._

And Luis, and then Sydney.

_You are the strength that keeps me walking_

_You are the hope that keeps me trusting_

_You are the life to my soul_

_You are my purpose_

_You're everything._

I approached the door to find Myra and Nishan, and they opened the doors for me to find another candlelit path in front of me. I saw Ezra and Nikki at the corner as I walked toward them.

_You calm the storms and you give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall_

_You steal my heart and you take my breath away_

_Would you take me in? Take me deeper now._

I rounded the corner to find Caleb at my locker, with balloons in the background, him dressed up, and holding a bouquet of white roses! I continued to walk up toward him, now blushing with a big smile on my face.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

"Is there a reason for this walk?" I asked, looking up at him.

"There is. Diana Robinson, will you go to prom with me?"

I look at my surroundings, taking it all in, with my last glance being Caleb's gorgeous brown eyes.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

"Caleb Mitchell, yes! Yes!" I started crying happily. "Ohmygosh, YES!"

I jumped a couple times before I embraced him and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss, and we didn't care about the cheers surrounding us as we never stopped for air.

_Cause you're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything._

"Guys, it's time to get to class," I heard Sydney say, and we both opened our eyes and released each other, still staring into each other's eyes.

"Is it?" I asked dreamily, still gazing into Caleb's eyes.

"You didn't hear the warning bell?" Sydney asked.

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

"We were really that distracted, huh?" Caleb asked, still smiling at me.

"I wish we could keep being distracted," I replied dreamily.

"Who says we can't?"

"Oh, Caleb, are you saying we should skip class?" I asked with a smirk.

"That's probably a bad idea," I heard Dad reply, and I turned around to see him behind me.

"Dad, were you here this whole—wait a minute, this was your idea, wasn't it?" I asked with a smirk.

"Nope! I had nothing to do with this!" Dad exclaimed, holding his hands in the air. "But this was a special moment for you, so I tagged along."

"Dad, you're the best," I replied, giving my dad a tight hug, I felt him hug me back. "I love you."

"I love you too, princess." We let go of each other, and Dad gave me a determined look with his chocolate-brown eyes looking into mine. "You have a great day, alright?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Shall I walk you to class?" Caleb asked, taking my hand.

"Please do!" I answered as Dad walked out of the building and we walked to class.

* * *

The next Sunday was the band concert, and I promised Nikki that I would go see it. My parents and Wesley also attended, but I volunteered to sell some roses as a prom fundraiser before the concert before I joined them.

"Break-a-leg roses! Two dollars apiece!" I yelled out, hoping to get some last-minute customers, and I saw Ezra walking up to my table. "Hey Ezra! Aren't you supposed to be backstage?"

"I'm stepping out for a minute," Ezra explained. "I'll take one for Miss Nicole Fox. And there's no need to leave your post. I'll deliver it myself."

We made the exchange and I watched Ezra return to the band room. I couldn't help but smile, feeling happy for my childhood best friend, for she too had found someone to care for her. I took out my phone to check the time.

"Five minutes until the concert," I said out loud. "It looks like it's time for me to start packing up—"

"Talking to yourself, loser?"

I looked up to see Brian at my table with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I certainly wasn't talking to _you_," I replied with ice in my voice.

"Aw, and I was about to buy one of your flower things," Brian said with a pout.

"Let me guess—"

"My girl, Myra Khandaar. You know, with the short brown hair?"

I felt my stomach churn, but I complied anyway.

"It's two dollars."

"Two bucks for one stupid flower?" Brian asked in shock. "What a ripoff!"

"Then good-bye!" I replied angrily.

"Of course I can afford one. Do I look poor to you?"

I rolled my eyes as I accepted his money. I had a bad feeling when I delivered the rose to Myra in the band room, and Myra ended up tossing the rose behind her anyway. I returned to the auditorium to join Caleb, his family, and my family as the concert was about to start.

"Thank you, thank you!" Principal Hughs spoke into the microphone as we applauded, and she introduced the concert band. "The first piece was composed by junior Aiden Zhou, and features a solo performed by junior Cameron Levy. Let's give them both a hearty round of applause."

The whole auditorium cheered.

"Show them who's the real first chair, Terrence!"

"Yeah Myra! Play well!"

"Go concert band!" I yelled as the music started with Ezra conducting. I watched the band play extremely well as Cameron stood up to play her solo.

"Woo hoo! Go Cameron!" Sydney cheered before Maria shushed her, and the first song was finished.

"I cannot wait to teach this group," I heard my mom say, and I turned to her in shock.

"You're teaching here next year?" I asked quietly.

"You betcha! The principal interviewed me for the job and, in August, I'll be teaching at both schools again, just like old times!"

"That's amazing, Karena," Caleb replied with a smile. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Caleb," Mom replied, and we got quiet as the second song played. Before we knew it, there was one more song left to play, and the band got started. At first only the percussion group played, and then…

"Hey wait! Stop the music! I have something important to say!"

We all turned to spot Brian running through the audience and onto the stage as Ezra stopped the music.

"What is he doing?" Dad asked with a confused look on his face.

"What's going on here?" Cameron yelled at Brian. "Get off the stage!"

"Chill out, I will in a second," Brian replied. "I need to ask someone a question."

"He's going to embarrass himself," Dad remarked, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Myra, will you go to prom with me?" Brian asked, and Myra look terrified on the stage.

"Brian, get off the stage!" I yelled from the seats.

"Shut it, Robinson!" Brian yelled back. "This is between me and my girl Myra!" I watched Brian turn back to Myra. "So, sweet cheeks, what do you say?"

"HECK NO!" Myra screamed at him.

"Aw come on, don't be like that. I went through all this trouble to show up to your concert and plan a promposal. The least you could give me is a yes and a kiss."

"That is the worst prom proposal I have ever seen," Dad said, still shaking his head.

"Cut it out, Brian!" Nikki yelled. "You've ruined the concert!"

"False. Myra's the one ruining the concert," Brian said. "If she'd said yes, then you'd all be going on about how cute it was."

"Brian… you… THIS WAS MY FAVORITE SONG!" Myra cried. "HOW COULD YOU?"

Everyone watched as Myra ran off the stage in tears, and I watched Nishan and Luis get out of the auditorium to find her.

"Couldn't even get the attention of a girl like her?" Terrence asked with a smirk. "Pathetic."

"You're so right," Zoe yelled back from the audience.

"Terrence, Zoe, shut up!" Ezra yelled, and then he turned to Brian. "Off the stage. Now. Or I'll get Frank up here to remove you."

"Whatever. Guess I'm not gonna get with—"

"Brian, get out of here!" Aiden yelled, and Brian finally got off the stage.

"Diana, thank you for not picking Brian," Dad whispered to me as the principal sadly closed out the concert.

"Why would I consider going out with Brian, Dad?" I whispered back, shaking my head. "He has always been a jerk to me, to Caleb, to everybody."

We watched as everyone got out of the auditorium, and me and my friends went to look for Myra, and we found her with tears on her face with Nishan and Luis comforting her.

"Oh, Myra, why did I agree to deliver that rose?" I asked, shaking my head. "Maybe if I hadn't Brian would've given up."

"He probably would've gone through with it anyway," Nishan explained. "Don't blame yourself."

"I'm trying not to, but… I wish I could've done _something_."

"This was bothering you more than you let on, wasn't it?" Cameron asked with compassion.

"I don't know," Myra answered. "I think I liked the attention at first, but then…"

"Did you feel like you couldn't fight back after that, because you'd been okay with it at first?" Caleb asked, and Myra nodded. "Because, if so, I know the feeling."

"Is there anything we can do for you?" I asked.

"I think I want to go home," Myra answered, and Nishan and Luis got her up and took her home. We all went our separate ways, with my parents meeting me at my locker so I could grab a textbook. I noticed Brian in the hallway as well, but I tried my hardest to ignore him.

"Hey, loser! Way to screw everything up!" I turned to see Brian standing right next to me with an angry expression on his face.

"Excuse me?" I shot back. "What did _I_ do?"

"I don't know what you did to that rose, but obviously you screwed it up somehow. If you hadn't, Myra wouldn't have rejected me!"

"So it's _my _fault for something that _Myra_ did?"

"Of course it is. What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Oh ho! What did you ever do?" I exclaimed. "Do you really want to know?"

"Go ahead," Brian answered with a smirk. "Tell me."

"Diana, let me—"

"No, Dad." I turned my head to the right to acknowledge my dad. "I can handle this."

I turned right back to Brian.

"Brian, where do I even start?" I paused, 'thinking' of a good place to start. "How about last fall, when you attended Westport High? Remember how you stole Caleb's girlfriend?"

"Come on, I already apologized for that!" Brian explained. "You even said it was brave of me. Remember?"

"I only said that because I thought you actually meant what you said," I shot back, pointing a finger at him.

"But I did mean it!"

"That's bull and we both know it!" I screamed, still waving my finger at him and walking towards him, while Brian started to walk backwards. "What have you done since to become a better person? _Absolutely nothing._"

"Okay, whatever. So maybe there were some mistakes back in the day," Brian replied with a flat face. "You keep talking about last fall, and all I can hear is that you're holding a big ol' grudge."

"_Seriously_?" I yelled back. "_I'm _the one holding a grudge?!"

"Seriously. Learn to live in the moment, why don't you?" Brian asked, laughing at me. "All that negativity is only gonna hurt you in the end."

"Excuse me, _I'm _the negative one?!" I screamed, giving him a piece of my mind. "The only one negative around here is _you. _So, how about what you've done to Myra? I can't believe you kept asking her out after she rejected you over and over _again_!"

"But what if she changed her mind?"

"Then she could always ask _you_, genius," I sarcastically answered. "And why _would _she change her mind after you've gone out of your way to be nasty to her and her friends?"

"I was never nasty to _her_!"

"REALLY? Because that promposal seemed pretty nasty to me. My _father _even said that was the worst promposal he's ever seen!"

"Don't forget who you're talking to, Robinson," Brian shot back, stomping his foot on the ground to stop me from walking toward him. "I'm Brian Crandall, star quarterback at Staples, and son of—"

"_I'm _Diana Robinson, daughter of Wilbur Robinson, and I was raised to _love _my friends, not to make them bow before me in _fear_! My dad always tells me to go after my dreams and to keep moving forward, and I _see_ myself having a future! What do I see in _you_? A pathetic excuse for a human being who's not going anywhere in life because he holds on to _his _grudges and doesn't learn from _his_ mistakes! And don't even think about saying anything else, mister, because you know I'm right. The kids at Westport High can see you for who you are. And the Staples kids are learning, too!"

"LIAR! Tons of Staples kids like me!"

"_Name one." _I paused while Brian tried to think of a name. "Do they really _like _you, Brian? Or do they just _fear _you?"

"I… You don't… Um…"

"That's what I thought. Now, I need to go. My loving and compassionate parents are waiting for me."

"Now wait just a minute!" Brian yelled after me, and I turned around walked right back up to him. "You can't just—"

I angrily slapped Brian in the face before he could finish his sentence.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Everything you've done to me and my friends since last September!" I angrily replied as I turned back around to follow my parents to the car.

"Dude, Diana, I hope all the boys at school are scared of you now," Wesley said as we drove home. "Because I'm scared of you."

"Oh, Wesley, if someone makes fun of you, I promise they're getting a slap from your sister," I replied with a smirk. "I've got your back, little brother. _No one _brings down the Robinson family."

"Even _I'm _a little scared of you," Dad replied with a chuckle. "Remind me to not get on your bad side."

"I'm sorry you had to see that," I said.

"Are you kidding?" Dad replied with a determined look on his face. "That was awesome! You stood your ground and told him off. This dad is proud of you. I wonder who his parents are because I would like to get in their face—"

"Dad. Keep moving forward," I interrupted as we got home.


	19. Finale: Prom

**I want to thank you guys for reading this story! I had wanted to write a series about Diana's trials through high school, but I wasn't sure how to go about doing that. Playing "High School Story" actually helped me because the character I play as, whom I named Diana, perfectly carried the personality I wanted her to have. I also tried to get Wilbur and Karena in the storyline as much as I could, but there will definitely be more of them in the next story. With that said, I hope you will enjoy the final chapter: Diana's first prom. DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story," I only own Diana and Karena. I also do not own the song "Truly, Madly, Deeply."**

* * *

The next couple of weeks flew by after I gave Brian a piece of my mind. It took a few days for Myra to mentally recover from Brian's 'promposal,' but she did go prom dress shopping with me and the group, and we helped her get a purple dress that was just perfect for her. Myra was trying her very best to ignore Brian, but it was easier said than done.

A week after we went dress-shopping, the big baseball game occurred, and we played against Norwalk. Brian's first pitch was out of the park; by that, I mean he had thrown a pitch that might have hit Myra, had I not intervened and caught the ball. Zoe then confronted her ex-boyfriend, who threatened him if he ever looked at Myra again. Brian had been terrified since the game. Afterwards, me and the squad were able to do our routine, and I performed my solo flawlessly, making my family proud, and the Trojans ended up winning the game on a grand slam by Jade.

Then, the big night came: prom. I was in my room with my mom, who was helping me put on my dress and do my makeup, but she had me close my eyes the entire time so that I would be surprised.

"Alright, Diana, open them," Mom told me, and I did, and I looked like a goddess! My dress was blue with sparkles with an opening in my right leg, and I had some jewelry on my right bicep and my right thigh. I was wearing silver heels on my feet, and I had some hair jewelry in my hair as well; Mom had put my hair up in a ponytail, and then she also did my cowlick. As for makeup, Mom put some black eyeliner and blue eyeshadow on my eyes, and I also wore foundation and red lipstick.

"You look absolutely stunning!" Mom exclaimed, giving me a hug. "I cannot believe you're old enough for prom already!"

"Have you ever been to prom before?"

"I only went to one prom, and that was your father's junior prom. Back in the day, your dad couldn't go to prom until he was a junior, and I was in college."

"Well, I'm glad things changed since then because I am excited about this!" I explained with a big smile on my face.

"Don't be surprised if your dad ends up calling you 'Your Majesty' instead of the usual 'princess,'" Mom replied, and we both giggled.

"Ladies, are you ready?" We heard my dad yelling from downstairs.

"Prepared to be wowed, Wilbur!" Mom replied before we hugged again, and then I followed her out of my room and to the stairs. "Wilbur, meet your daughter, Diana, Goddess of the Moon!"

I walked down the stairs as both my parents took pictures, and my dad's mouth hung wide open at the sight of me. I gave him a big smile as I walked down the stairs, and we pulled into a hug.

"You truly do look like a goddess," Dad said with a smile on his face, and I could have sworn I saw a tear drop on his face.

"Dad, are you crying?"

"No, I have something in my eye."

The three of us went outside for pictures before Dad dropped me off at the restaurant.

"Have fun, alright?" Dad told me, putting both of his hands on my shoulders. "Take a lot of pictures for us and be safe."

"I will, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, princess." Dad kissed me on my forehead before I got out of the car. I told the hostess that I was meeting a group of friends, and she escorted me to the back room, where Emma spotted me and ran up to me to give me a hug.

"Diana, you're here!" Emma exclaimed, wearing a turquoise dress with flower embroidery and black heels.

"Well hello, everyone!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, Diana!" Cameron said, wearing a red suit.

"You look amazing!" Myra, wearing her purple dress, said.

"I can't believe prom's finally here!" I exclaimed, gathering everyone in a group hug.

"I know! All these months of planning and tonight's the night!" Maria exclaimed, wearing a fuchsia dress.

"Uh-oh, is Maria panicking already?" I heard Caleb say behind me and I turned around to see him in a grey suit. His mouth hung open when he saw me. "Whoa, Diana…"

I slowly walked over to him to get a closer look while he got a good look at me.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"Just kiss me, Caleb," I replied, and we embraced each other and kissed. "How do I look?"

"You're... beautiful," Caleb answered with a big smile. "I never thought I would have someone as gorgeous as you on my arm. I could be dating a goddess right now."

"You're the fourth person to call me a goddess tonight," I replied.

"Attention everyone! Appetizers are ready!" We heard the waitress say, and we saw the buffet all set up.

"As much as I hate to do this, I'm really hungry and—"

"Caleb, a person with a full stomach is healthier than a person with an empty one," I said, interrupting him. "Go grab something to eat. I'll meet you at the table."

I followed Caleb and got myself some appetizers, including buffalo wings and potato salad, and then I joined him at the table, sitting between him and Emma. We mingled and talked about our summer plans after the school year was over. Emma was going to go to the Grand Canyon with Luis and his family. Maria was touring colleges. Jade was going to go to camp to coach a softball team. Caleb was going to hike the Appalachian Mountains with Ezra. I revealed that I was going to spend my entire summer in Todayland with my mom and brother, and my dad, Ezra, and Caleb were going to join us for a month.

"Dinner is served!" the waitress announced as we handed food around the table.

"Listen, Diana, there's something I've been wanting to tell you," I heard Caleb say, and I turned my attention to him as I gave him biscuits.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Actually, it can wait," Caleb answered, shaking his head. "I had a plan, and I'm gonna stick to it."

"Oh! Well, alright," I sadly replied as I ate my food.

* * *

We took a flying limousine to the country club, and the Red Carpet theme looked incredible!

"Whoa, it looks great in there," Caleb said with a smile on his face.

"We weren't sure about the country club at first," Maria explained. "But it's kind of perfect."

"This theme is everything," Emma said as she took the walk on the carpet and stroke a pose, and I saw a flash from my right. I dragged Caleb to the photo booth to have our picture taken, and then we got on the dance floor. While Cameron was teaching us a move that was similar to moonwalking, I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see… Zoe.

"Diana, we need to talk."

"Um… okay?"

"I thought you said you didn't like her?" Emma asked, turning around as well, and Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Okay, look, I'm gonna help you here, so you'd better listen up."

"I'm listening," I replied, allowing Zoe to continue.

"Max and Kara are scaring people out of voting for you. I... thought you should know."

"Oh, thanks for the heads up." I turned to the voting booth to see Max and Kara scowling at everyone who was voting for me, and then I turned back to Zoe. "The Zoe I knew just a couple weeks ago wouldn't have cared."

"I… I'll be honest with you. I really am trying to be a better person." Zoe cringed when Emma replied emotionally. "Just don't be sappy about it. I hate sappy."

"Understood. Thanks, Zoe."

"Do whatever you need to, but this did not come from me. Got it? Max and Kara would murder me."

I nodded as she walked away, glancing back over at the voting booth.

"What do we do?" I asked out loud.

"I know how they work," Michael chimed in. "Make them think their image is in more trouble somewhere else, and they'll scatter like pigeons in a parking lot."

"Yes, but they look pretty dedicated," I replied.

"Maybe for now…"

"Alright, Michael, what are you scheming?" I asked with a smirk.

"It had better not break any rules," Maria said, noticing the look on Michael's face as well.

"No rule breaking, I promise. No one gets hurt, and I don't have to hack a thing."

"Well, alright. What should we do?"

Michael whispered the plan to me, and the two of us walked to the booth.

"Hi Kara! Max. How's it going?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"You're definitely up to something," Kara answered with a raised eyebrow. "I know if I were about to lose prom queen, I'd be up to something."

"Oh goodness no!" I exclaimed, blowing a raspberry while at it. "We're here to wish you luck!"

"Diana and I wanted to tell you something," Michael explained. "But we can go if you don't want to hear it."

"Maybe we should see what these dorks have to say, huh, babe?" Max asked Kara.

"Fine. But if I sense a hint of something off, Diana, your reputation will not survive prom."

"I'll take my chances," I answered through my teeth, and then I got in to whisper to the two of them. "It's probably not a big deal, but I thought you should know that someone walked in wearing the same dress as you."

"WHAT?!" Kara screeched. "WHO DOES THIS NOBODY THINK THEY ARE?"

"Babe, it's just a dress," Max replied calmly.

"It's never just a dress," Kara angrily explained. "It is my entire image. An ugly nerd in my dress makes me look like a loser." She turned to face me. "Where did she go, Diana? No games."

"I saw her doing some _really _questionable dancing. She had to hike the dress up and wrinkle it for the moves."

I watched as Kara dragged Max away from the voting booth, and Michael and I high-fived as we got back to our group.

"So, how long till they figure out this girl doesn't exist?" I asked with a grin.

"I'd give it half an hour," Michael replied as we got back to dancing.

An hour later, we heard Tucker's voice on the stage as he spoke into the microphone, and all of our attention was on him.

"All right, esteemed guests, it's that special moment you've all been waiting for. Let's find out who gets the crown tonight!" He paused to allow us to cheer. "Would all the finalists for prom king and queen please line up on the stage so that Principal Hughs can do the honors?"

I walked up the stage and felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Nikki, hi!"

"Hi, Diana! I never caught you after the game, but I'm glad everything got settled for you."

"Thank you very much. I didn't know you were in the running for prom queen."

"You surprised me! You're only a freshman and everyone's talking about you."

We took out spots, but I bumped into Kara.

"Excuse you, this is _my _spot!"

"Back off, Kara!" Nikki yelled back.

"No, Nikki, it's okay," I replied, glaring at Kara. "It's just a spot."

"Good girl. Now I'm sure to win prom queen."

"The votes have already been counted, but whatever," I replied, singing the last part as Nikki and I moved to the other side of the stage.

"Between you and me, I cannot wait until Kara graduates," Nikki whispered in my ear. "And, thank you for helping us see the truth."

"Westport High School's prom king and queen are…" There was a pause from Principal Hughs as we all held our breaths. "Tucker Smith and Diana Robinson!"

I had the exact same reaction as I did at homecoming and put my head in my hands. I felt Nikki hugging me before I went up to the principal to get my crown.

"So, to be honest, this is so unexpected that I didn't even come up with a joke for the occasion," Tucker explained, and I heard a few laughs from the room. "Sorry if anyone's disappointed. What about you, Diana? Anything you want to say?"

"Yes, this is such an honor!" I exclaimed. "I'd like to thank each and every one of you who voted for me to represent Westport High. I love you all!"

"Let's hear it one more time for our prom king and—"

"Now hold it just a minute!" Max interrupted. "There must be some mistake!"

"No mistakes," Tucker replied with a smile. "Miss Maria Flores counted the ballots herself—"

"Of course Maria said I didn't win!" Kara exclaimed. "She's from Trojan territory!"

"And Miss Zoe Leon checked her work," Tucker finished.

"This is an out—"

"What was that, Mr. DJ?" Tucker asked, taking the microphone away from the principal. "Time to start the slow dance? Great idea! Everyone, find that special someone!"

The song starts, and I stepped off the stage to try to find Caleb, but I couldn't find him anywhere!

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._

_I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do_

_I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning._

_A reason for living. A deeper meaning._

"Caleb?"

"Diana! There you are!"

I turned when I heard Caleb's voice, and ran up to him and tightly hugged him.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

"Caleb! I was scared I wouldn't find you before the song ended!"

Caleb put his hands on my shoulders and kissed my forehead, just like my dad did before he dropped me off.

_I want to lay like this forever._

"I'm right here, Diana. And I always will be."

"You're feeling romantic tonight," I replied.

_Until the sky falls down on me._

"I always feel romantic when I'm around you. But… tonight even more so. Will you dance with me?"

I took Caleb's hand as he placed his right hand on my waist, and we danced away and took in the song.

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_

_I'll make a wish, send it to heaven, then make you want to cry._

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty._

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_

_The highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you._

"Remember when we did this at homecoming?" Caleb asked, breaking the silence.

"How could I forget?" I asked with a laugh.

"I was so… _dazzled _by you back then. Though I prefer the other song better."

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._

"Caleb, does this mean you're not still dazzled by me?" I asked after a few laughs.

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

"No way. You find some new way to dazzle me every day, Diana. Sometimes, I'll be going about my day, then I remember that you exist, and I get so… so…"

_I want to lay like this forever._

"Happy?"

"How did you know?"

_Until the sky falls down on me._

"Because that's how I feel when I think about you," I explained.

_Oh can you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes_

'_Cause it's standing right before you._

"But, Diana, I'm not just dazzled by you anymore. It's so much more than that. You remember when we were at dinner, and I almost said something to you, but didn't?"

_All that you need will surely come._

"You said you were waiting for another moment?" I asked, hoping I remembered correctly, and I got pulled in for a kiss.

"Well, now's that moment." Caleb paused, staring into my chocolate-brown eyes. "Diana… I love you."

I paused with my mouth slightly open. _Caleb loves me? _And I started to remember everything we had gone through and how well he treated me.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._

"I'll love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do," I replied back, singing along.

"You mean it?" Caleb asked in shock.

"Caleb, yes. From the bottom of my heart and soul… I love you."

"This is… this is the happiest night of my life," Caleb replied, and we pulled each other in for a deep kiss.

_I want to stand with you on the mountain._

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

_I want to lay like this forever._

_Until the sky falls down on me._

We pulled out of our kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"The song's nearly over," Caleb observed, and I realized that he was right.

"Is that a glint in your eye?"

"You know that balcony out on the back? I don't think anyone's going to be back there right now…"

"Caleb, I like what we have going on here," I replied.

"You're sure?"

"Our friends will probably look for us anyway."

"I understand."

"Besides, God-willing, we'll have a lot of moments together."

Just as we tried to pull in for another kiss…

"So now it's my fault? What did I do?"

Caleb and I jumped and turned toward Max and Kara.

"How did I know this would happen?" Caleb asked, rolling his eyes.

"It's not what you _did _do," Kara explained angrily. "It's what you _didn't _do! I wanted one thing, and one thing only. And you watched me slave away to get it and didn't lift a finger."

"What are you talking about?" Max replied angrily. "I stood in front of that box and acted all menacing, just like you asked!"

"But then you left when Diana showed up!"

"Because _you _asked me to!"

"Besides, why am I the one coming up with all the ideas here?"

"Because _you're _the one who wanted to be prom queen so bad. No one cares who prom king is!"

"Don't you care about me at all, Max? Because you're making me want to break up with you!"

"Fine. I was going to break up with you after high school anyway." _Whoa._

"WHAT?"

"You really thought I was gonna sit around in my dorm while there were _college girls _to party with?"

"You… you… Screw you, Max!"

Caleb and I watched as the broken couple exited out of opposite doors, and the room was now alive with rumors of what just happened.

"Wow, they're really over?" I asked.

"They've broken up a few times before, but I think this one is for good," Mia, who stood next to me, answered.

"Well, maybe it's for the best," I replied with a shrug.

"I wouldn't hold my breath. Knowing my brother, he'll just find someone even worse at college."

"Is that even possible?" Sydney asked.

"Believe it or not, Kara's not the _worst _girl he's dated."

"Pity the fight ruined the prom mood, though," I spoke up, and I watched Sydney's face light up as she ran over to the DJ, and _The First Day _started playing.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Payton yelled over everybody, who started dancing again.

"This song again?" Mia asked with a smirk.

"You have to admit, everyone loves it," I answered, smirking back at her. "Now, don't you have a date to dance with?"

"Right," Mia replied, and she walked over to Amber, and they started dancing.

The rest of prom went off without any fighting or any problems, and everyone had a blast. Maria had invited the group to an afterparty, but, knowing that my dad would not be happy with me staying out after midnight, I went home. Caleb had shown up at my house the next night just to dance to our song.

* * *

_The last three weeks of school zoomed right by with the seniors graduating high school and making plans for their future while I packed only the essentials on my summer-long vacation in Todayland. My Auntie Tallie would already have clothes waiting for me when I got there. But I could not help but reflect on my school year in a new place. I had no idea what was in store for me, but then Emma came and showed me a new kind of life: a life full of kindness and standing up for our beliefs. I had made amazing friends, and I had my first date, as well as my first boyfriend, who I am texting as I finish writing this story. As for the Staples students, they finally saw the truth to who Kara, Max, and Brian are, and they too are learning to stand up for themselves and be kind to one another. I am excited to show Todayland to Caleb just as my dad showed my mom when they started dating, and I was so excited to have Caleb meet the rest of the family, who I am sure will love him. Until August, all I can do is have fun and wonder what kind of adventures await in my sophomore year at Westport High School._


End file.
